


It's Complicated

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU: Jim meets an injured Spock in the ER one night and sparks fly. However, Spock is married and Jim doesn't know. </p><p>"<em>Hot damn,</em> Jim thought, looking at a tall dark haired guy standing in front of the snack machine.....Jim sighed and went to turn around but saw the guy bend down to get something out of the machine and was having trouble.  Jim stepped a little closer and saw the guy was holding his left hand to his chest like it was injured. <em>Oh…poor hot guy.</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Met at a Knife Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching the movie The Other Woman and I got an idea and no, Jim and T'Pring aren't going to be buddies and mess with Spock, but Jim does become besties with someone else in Spock's life. Spock wants to be with Jim, but...it's complicated :) (I blame T'Pring)  
> Also, Spock isn't Vulcan. Everyone is human.

Jim was bored.  It was late Saturday afternoon and he was supposed to be at the movies with his best friend, Doctor Leonard McCoy, or Bones as Jim affectionately called him. Bones had been called into the hospital right before the previews started and Jim didn’t want to sit through the movie alone so he tagged along with Bones to the hospital. There had been some type of brawl at a bar or house party or something, Jim didn’t know and really didn’t pay attention to what his friend at told him.  All he knew was that there were a ton a beat up looking people in the ER, some had apparent stab wounds and a couple had come in with what looked like gunshot wounds.  According to Nurse Chapel, no one was in life-threatening condition, so Jim felt a little okay about that.

Bones had immediately left him in the waiting room to change into his scrubs and see to patients and Jim was bored.  He had spent half an hour wandering around back in the ER and snooping on the patients, but Bones saw him and shooed him out.  Jim cursed at him and want back to wandering about the downstairs of the hospital and checking out the waiting room for about an hour. Nobody looked like someone Jim could talk to so he sighed and decided to just leave.  As he walking towards the exit he passed the vending machine area.

 _Hot damn,_ Jim thought, looking at a tall dark haired guy standing in front of the snack machine. Just from his profile Jim saw that he was so fucking gorgeous and had a serious look about his face.  The guy looked like he probably had something to do with the brawl or whatever because of his evil looking eyebrows. Jim sighed and went to turn around but saw the guy bend down to get something out of the machine and was having trouble.  Jim stepped a little closer and saw the guy was holding his left hand to his chest like it was injured. _Oh…poor hot guy._

Jim internally snickered, watching the guy struggle to get the snack out of the machine for a few moments before taking pity on the guy and going over to help.

“Here, let me,” Jim told hot guy, bending down and getting the granola bar for him out of the machine.  Jim stood back up and almost went breathless because under those eyebrows were the most beautiful brown eyes Jim had even seen.

“Thank you,” hot guy replied.  Jim wanted to just moan at hearing that voice. Hot guy took the granola bar from his hand and Jim snapped out of his little daze.

“No problem, you looked a little pathetic there trying to get the snack,” Jim said before internally screaming at himself, _Fucking idiot…don’t tell hot guy he looked pathetic!_

The guy just quirked an eyebrow at him and replied, “Indeed. At least, I’m not wandering about a hospital…alone.”

Jim grinned, “You don’t know that.  I could be the ring-leader of all those bloodied people in the waiting room.”

Hot guy glanced back to the waiting area and then to back to Jim, “As most of the persons in that room are wearing mostly biker attire, I would say that you actually have no connection with them whatsoever.”

Jim crossed his arms and cocked his head, “And judging by your attire,” Jim paused and looked at hot guy up and down.  Hot guy was wearing a suit, a suit that fit him so perfectly. _No straw thoughts, Jim…stop it._ “I’d say that you…probably are a hit man and that you are here because there is someone in the waiting room or the hospital that you need to kill.”

Hot guy gave him an almost smile, “Possibly. I should just take out my target now.  There are ample distractions with the people in the waiting room.”

Jim shrugged and was about to reply when his cell went off.  Jim gave him a smile and turned around to check his phone.  He quickly replied to the text from his friend Sulu and when he turned back, hot guy was gone.

 _Dammit! Don’t even know his name!_ Jim groaned.

* * *

 

Jim walked back into the ER waiting room and glanced around.  Bleeding people, bruised people…ah! Hot guy.  The guy was sitting in the very corner of the room, away from the other people, trying to open his granola bar.  Jim smiled and headed over to him and sat down next to him.

“Need any help?” Jim asked.  Hot guy nodded and handed him the snack with his good hand. Jim opened it for him and handed it back.

“Thank you. Again,” hot guy said, biting at the granola bar.

“So…whose you’re target? Is it that big bald guy over there?” Jim asked, nodded to the scary looking guy near the reception desk.

Hot guy lightly chuckled and shook his head, “That information is classified.”

Jim grinned and nodded, “Alright, don’t tell me.  I’m Jim by the way.”

“Spock,” hot guy replied.

“Seriously?”

Spock nodded and took another bite of his granola bar.

“Is that your first or last name?” Jim asked.

Spock glanced at him and was about to say something when a nurse came into the waiting room and called for a Mr. Grayson. Spock looked at Jim apologetically, before getting up and walking towards the nurse who then led him into one of the triage rooms.

_Dammit! At least you know his name now. Spock. Spock Grayson…even sounds like a hit man name._ Jim smiled to himself and then made eye contact with a guy who had a gash on his cheek.  The guy gave him a come hither look and Jim’s eyes went wide before he quickly got up and rushed back into the ER to find Bones.

* * *

 

Bones fussed at him because Jim walked in on him stitching up someone.  He told Jim to either go home or wait outside the confines of the ER. Jim grumbled and wandered over to the nurses’ desk to bother Chapel when he saw Spock sitting on a bed in an exam room.  Jim smiled, walked over and saw that Spock’s suit jacket was off and his left sleeve was rolled up to his elbow and his injured hand resting on a tray table with an icepack on it.  Spock looked a little amused to see Jim some into his room.

“Damn, that must be painful,” Jim said, looking at what was obliviously a broken wrist. Spock glanced to his swollen wrist and shrugged.

“As I have been in the ER for over two hours now, the pain has become tolerable,” Spock told him.

“How’d it happen?” Jim asked.

“A bicyclist ran into me and I fell onto the curb.”

“Fuck. That’s sucks.  Sorry that happened,” Jim said, smiling.

“May I ask, what exactly you are doing, wandering around the hospital?” Spock asked, a smile almost tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“I’m a doctor.”

One of Spock’s eyebrows raised up and Jim chuckled and shook his head, “Okay, that’s a lie.  My friend is a doctor here and got called into work.  I was bored so I tagged along.”

“And a wandering around a hospital is…exciting…to you?”

Jim shrugged, “Yeah, I guess it’s not.  I was actually going to leave but then I saw this pathetic looking guy trying to get a granola bar out of the snack machine.”

“I thought it was agreed that that pathetic guy was a hit man here on assignment,” Spock told him.

Jim laughed and moved to sit in the chair next to the exam bed, “That went out the window when you said that you fell and broke your wrist.  A real, competent, hit man wouldn’t let a bicyclist get the better of him.”

“I see,” Spock lightly chuckled.

“So what do you do for a living for real?”

“I work for the FBI.”

“Bullshit.”

 “I am not lying.  I work in the computer sciences division, no field work,” Spock told him.  Jim stared at him and then slowly nodded.

“So…do you have a gun?”

“No, as I am not involved in any field work, I do not have a firearm.”

Jim smiled and nodded, “That’s still pretty badass to work for the FBI.  I’m just a middle school math teacher. Those who can, do; those who can’t, teach. That’s me.”

Spock shook his head, “I do not believe that.  My mother was a teacher and she is one of the smartest people I know.”

Jim smiled and bit his lip, _Stop it, Jim. No falling for this guy…you just met!_

Spock was about to say something else when a nurse that Jim, surprisingly, didn’t know, entered the exam room and stared at them.

“Mr. Grayson,” she said to Spock and then looked to Jim, “Who are you?”

“I’m…um….” _Shit, knew I’d get in trouble one of these days._

She kept looking at him, but then Spock spoke up and told her, “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh, okay then.  We’ll Mr. Grayson, I’m here to take you to get an x-ray, if you’d follow me.  Your boyfriend can wait here.”

Jim smiled and nodded and just to be an ass, said, “I’ll be right here when you get back, Spockums.”

The nurse chuckled and Spock gave him an amused look as he followed the nurse out of the room.

_Oh, fuck it…I’m falling for him._

* * *

 

Spock came back to the exam room fifteen minutes later and sat back down and rested his hand back on the tray table and placed the icepack back on it.

“So, sweetie…how’d it go?” Jim asked, playfully.

Spock shook his head at him and replied, “It went well. The x-ray tech believes that I have a distal radius fracture.”

“Ouch.  I broke my arm once.  Did a flip on a trampoline and flipped right off and onto the ground. Also have broken my leg, ankle…broke my other arm once,” Jim said.  Spock looked at him with both his eyebrows raised and Jim clarified, “I was an adventurous kid and teen…go into a lot of stupid accidents.”

“This is my first broken bone.”

Jim smiled and then remembered that Spock had told the nurse that he was his boyfriend, “So, Spock…I’m your boyfriend?”

Spock looked a little embarrassed, “I apologize.  I do not know the protocol and assumed that if I said friend that she would have made you leave.”

“It’s cool.  I don’t mind being your pretend boyfriend.”

“I am glad that it is no hardship for you,” Spock teased.  Jim grinned.

“It actually is a hardship, but I think I can bare through it,” Jim sighed out, jokingly. “How did we meet, if the nurse asks?”

Spock considered him for a moment before replying, “We met at a knife fight.”

Jim bent over in his chair and laughed, “Yeah! A knife fight! Hahaha….a knife fight that I brought a gun to.”

Spock chuckled and nodded, “Yes, you brought a gun because you misread the flyer.”

Jim nodded at that and finished laughing. He looked at Spock who was smiling at him.  Jim looked away and knew he was blushing. “So, do you want to watch crappy hospital television or do you perhaps want to play chess? I saw a board in the kid’s section in the waiting room and I think I can go nab it for us.”

“Chess would be acceptable, Jim.”

Jim smiled and left to get the chess board.

* * *

 

Since the ER was full, everything was moving slowly.  The brawl people were getting their wounds tended to first, so Jim got to spend three hours in the exam room playing chess with Spock and talking.  Jim thought Spock was perfect and amazing and so just wanted him to ask him out already!  They had played around four games and Jim had won three of them.

Jim was flirting and Spock was flirting back, it was a great evening.  Jim left the room for a few moments to use the restroom and get them some snacks and ran into Bones.

“What the hell are you still doing here?” Bones fussed at him. “It’s nine pm.”

“I know, but…there’s this guy,” Jim said.

Bones groaned and rolled his eyes, “Goddammit, Jim.  We are in a hospital!”

“But Bones, he’s so hot and smart.”

“You know what, I don’t care.  I still have to be here for a few more hours, but I am going to come looking for you by then and if you’re still here…”

“I won’t be, I swear.”

Bones nodded and went back to work and Jim grabbed the snacks and went back to Spock.

* * *

 

They had just finished another game that Spock had won, when a doctor, that Jim didn’t know, came in and talked with Spock.

“Mr. Grayson, it appears that you do have a distal radius fracture and will need a cast,” the doctor told him.  Jim stood up next to Spock on the exam bed and placed his hand on Spock’s bicep in a show of support, like the good pretend boyfriend he was. _Hot damn, he’s got muscles,_ Jim internally was so pleased to be touching him.

Spock glanced at him with those brown eyes and a sweet little smile and Jim just wanted to melt.  Jim stood there, with his hand on Spock, the whole time the doctor and nurse set his wrist and put a green cast on his wrist.  The doctor had asked Spock what color he would like and Spock looked to Jim for a suggestion.  Jim had grinned and wanted to say pink but went with green, because it looked like it would fit Spock.

The doctor then left and told him to return in two weeks to change the cast because the swelling would go down and he would need a new cast. The nurse went to get Spock’s discharge papers and Jim stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do now that Spock was going to leave.

“So…um…do you want me to sign your cast?” Jim asked, although he didn’t have a sharpie.

Spock shook his head, “No thank you, I’d prefer to not have anything written on it at the moment.”

Jim nodded and watched as the nurse came back in and talked with Spock.  Gave him some forms to sign and a prescription for the pain and whatnot. She then turned to Jim and told him to take care of his boyfriend before telling them that they were free to go.

* * *

 

Spock and Jim walked outside the hospital and they stood outside a bit awkwardly, both unsure of what to say.  Jim looked down the street and then back to Spock who was looking at him.

Jim smiled and asked, “Would you like to go get something to eat? There’s an all-night diner a block away that has some great waffles.”

Spock looked pulled out his cellphone and looked to it, “I apologize, but I cannot.  It is late and I must head home.”

“Need to get to your real boyfriend,” Jim fished, hoping that Spock would say no.

“I do not have a boyfriend.”

_Yes! No boyfriend!_

“I have a cat that needs to be fed and some early morning tasks to complete,” Spock told him.

Jim nodded and looked to the ground and bit his lip.  He looked back up to Spock who looked like he was thinking about something very hard. Jim decided to take a chance and grabbed Spock’s phone out his hand.

“I’m going to give you my number in hopes that maybe you’ll give me a call sometime soon, hopefully,” Jim said, adding his name and number to Spock’s phone. He gave Spock his phone back and smiled at him.

Spock looked at his phone and nodded, “Thank you for keeping me company, Jim.”

“No problem, um…so, I guess, call me or text. Either is fine.  I’m gonna go now, goodnight,” Jim quickly fumbled out before turning and walking down the street.  He turned the corner and leaned against the side of the hospital.

_Fuck! He better call….please call…or text…I’m an idiot._

* * *

 

Spock paid the cab driver and stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of his town-home and let out a sigh. He walked up the stairs to the front door and tried to quietly let himself in.  He put his keys into the key bowl in the foyer and headed further into the house where he was greeted by his Russian blue cat, Orion. Orion meowed at him and Spock went to head to the kitchen when the upstairs light flicked on.

“Spock, is that you?” his wife’s voice called out before she appeared at the top of the stairs.  When she saw him she sighed, “It’s past eleven.  I was in REM sleep and you know how difficult it is for me to achieve all stages of sleep.”

“I apologize, T’Pring.  I was just discharged from the emergency room,” Spock told her, coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs. He held up his arm to show the cast on his wrist.

“I see.  Please sleep in one of the guestrooms tonight, I cannot have any more disruptions to my sleep cycles tonight,” T’Pring told him before turning and walking back into their bedroom and shutting the door behind her. Spock sighed again and turned to go feed Orion since he was 100% certain that his wife did not feed him.  She had purchased him two years ago to show off to her friends but other than that, did not do anything to care for him.  Spock didn’t mind, Orion had taken to him immediately and Spock considered him to be more of his cat anyway.

He fed Orion and quietly made his way to the guestroom he used most frequently and already had some extra clothes and toiletries in.  Spock took his watch and wedding ring out of his pants pocket and place it on the nightstand before dressing in his pajamas.  He got underneath the covers and sat against the headboard of the bed and picked up his phone.  He quickly sent a short text to Jim, thanking him again for keeping him company at the hospital. Jim replied almost immediately.

**Jim: You’re welcome! Maybe when u need the cast changed I can keep u company again :)** **  
**

**Spock: That would be pleasant, however that will not be for another couple weeks.  I would like to see you before then.**

**Jim: I’d like that 2! Are u free tomorrow afternoon?**

**Jim: Ignore, that…its to soon.  Is it?**

Spock smiled at his phone.

**Spock: Does that diner near the hospital serve waffles all day?**

**Jim: :)** **yes! How bout we there @ 2ish? Is that cool?**

**Spock: I shall see you at 2, Jim.**

**Spock: :)** **  
**

**Jim: :) :) :)** **see you then!**

Spock knew that he was married…not happily, but still.  He long suspected that T’Pring was having an extramarital affair and did not feel bad in the slightest for wanting to see Jim again.  Their marriage was…complicated.

He placed his phone on the bedside table and laid down, closing his eyes and thinking of Jim’s bright blue eyes and smile.


	2. Eskimo Kisses

               They met at the diner right at two and Spock had opened the door for Jim, with his good hand.  Jim smiled at him as they were seated at a booth and Spock looked at the menu.

               “Are you left handed?” Jim asked, _Jimmy dammit, stupid question._

“I am, luckily, ambidextrous,” Spock replied, glancing up at Jim.

               “That’s good.  I’m right handed…like most people.  So, um, you said you have a cat? What’s its name?”

               Spock lightly chuckled which made Jim want to melt into his seat, “His name is Orion and he is a Russian Blue.”

               “Oh, cool.  I know nothing about cats,” Jim admitted with a smile. “They’re cute and all, but kind of assholes.”

               “They can be. Orion is fond of staring right at you then knocking something over onto the floor.”

               “Your cat’s a dick.  Why did you name him Orion? After Orion’s belt?” Jim asked.

               Spock nodded, “Astronomy is a hobby of mine.  Lately, however, I have not had the chance to make use of my telescope.”

               “I like astronomy,” Jim told him, smiling. Spock smiled back as their waitress came up to them and took their order: a waffle and scrambled eggs with cheese for Jim and a waffle and vegetarian omelet for Spock.

               “You’re a vegetarian?” Jim asked as the waitress walked away.

               “I am, I do not mind if you eat meat,” Spock replied.  Jim blushed at that, _No, dirty thoughts, Jim. Stop it. No, I must make a comment!_

“Well, I do love eating meat,” Jim said with a grin. Spock just stared at him before slightly quirking the side of his mouth in an almost grin. “I..I’m from Iowa…Midwest.  Not a lot of vegetarians.”

               “I see.  Where in Iowa are you from?”

               “Riverside.  It’s a small town about twenty minutes outside Iowa City.  Are you from San Francisco?”

               “Sort of.  My parents met overseas and relocated here shortly before I was born, but we moved around a lot while I was growing up.  We’d spend a few months somewhere for my father’s work then come back here, then go somewhere else again and come back.”

               “Sounds fun.  You said your mother was a teacher but what does your father do?”

               “He…works for the government.”

               Jim’s eyes went wide in excitement and he grinned, leaning over to the table, closer to Spock.

               “Is he a spy? A hit man?” Jim asked in a whisper.

               Spock leaned in too and Jim could smell his aftershave and cologne.  Their faces were close together and Jim could easily close the distance a bit and give him an Eskimo kiss.

               “What is with you and hit men?” Spock quiet asked, quirking an eyebrow, “My father is merely a diplomat…not a hit man.”

               _Ah, fuck it!_ Jim thought and closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against Spock’s before sitting back in his seat and opening his eyes, smiling. Spock stared at him and then smiled back.

               “The movie my doctor friend and I were going to see was about a hit man, so my mindset is on that. Sorry,” Jim told him, chuckling.

               Spock nodded as their waitress came to their table their food.

* * *

 

               “Why did you move here to San Francisco?” Spock asked as they ate.

               “Needed to get out of Iowa.  The small town life just wasn’t for me.  I got a partial scholarship to a college out here and just packed up and have never gone back.”

               “What about your parents?”

               “They died when my older brother and I were kids.  Uncle took us is, but it wasn’t the best situation so my brother took off as soon as he could and then so did I.”

               “I am sorry about your parents, Jim,” Spock said, his brown eyes looking a little sad.

               “Thanks, its fine.  It was a long time ago. So, um…your mom’s a teacher and your father is a diplomat. Do you have any siblings?” Jim asked, picking at his waffle.

               Spock nodded, “I have an older brother as well.  He’s from my father’s first marriage.  We…we are estranged from him and I haven’t seen him since I was a teenager.”

               “I’m sorry.  I think the last time I saw Sam, my brother, was three years ago.  He just showed up out of the blue with his pregnant wife and wanted to crash at my apartment for a few days.”

               “What happened to them?”

               “I don’t know.  I came back to the apartment on the third day and my TV was gone and so was my emergency stash of cash.  I got a postcard like four months later that said they were sorry and they’d pay me back soon.”

               “Three years later and nothing, huh?”

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “Absolutely nothing.  It’s fine though.”

               Spock considered him for a moment then checked his phone.  He looked up at Jim and asked, “You mentioned that you and your doctor friend were going to see a movie? Do you…would you like to see it with me? Today?”

               Jim smiled big and took his phone from his pocket, “Yeah, I’d love to.  Let me check movie times.”

* * *

 

               Jim was so happy.  He didn’t care if it was official or not, he was considering this their first date.  Jim purchased their tickets for the hit man movie with the stipulation that Spock would get the goodies at concessions for them.  As they were walking into the theater lobby Spock’s phone rang.  He told Jim he’d meet him at the concession stand and went off to the side to answer his phone.

               “Hello, mother,” Spock answered. 

               “Hi sweetheart! I just wanted to check on you and your hurt wrist.  You said it’s broken?” his mother, Amanda, asked him.

               “I have a distal radius fracture.  The doctor set it and put on a plaster cast that I will need to have changed in two weeks,” Spock told her. He glanced behind him and saw Jim standing in line, his back to him.  Spock admired the view, Jim did have a nice posterior before realizing his mother had asked him something.

               “I’m sorry mother, can you repeat that?”

               Amanda chuckled into the phone and repeated, “I asked how T’Pring is? Did she go with you to the hospital last night?”

               “T’Pring is well.  And no, she did not come with me to the hospital.  You know how she is.”

               He heard his mother sigh into the phone before say, “Yes, yes. I know how she is. If I was in town I would have been there, I know sitting in an ER for several hours without company can be quite boring.”

               Spock glanced back to Jim who was looking back at him with a smile, “I…I was not that bored.  I found a way to occupy my time.  I have to go now, but I will call you later this evening.”

               “Okay, sweetie.  Love you, bye.”

               “Love you, too,” Spock replied before disconnected the call and walking over to Jim.

               “Do you like popcorn?” Jim asked when Spock arrived at his side. Spock nodded.

               “So, maybe we split a medium popcorn and a medium drink?” Jim questioned.

               “I do not like sodas that much, Jim.  I will just have a bottled water,” Spock told him.  Jim nodded and ordered the popcorn and drinks and moved to the side to let Spock pay.

* * *

 

               “After this, can you please let me draw on your cast?” Jim asked as they took their seats. Spock chuckled and shook his head.

               “I do not believe my superiors at work would be happy with whatever you decided to put on my cast.  It is already green, Jim.”

               Jim laughed, “Yeah, well, you let me pick the color out and as your pretend boyfriend, shouldn’t I get to at least sign it?” 

               Spock thought about it then nodded, “That is acceptable.  I will allow you to sign my cast, but you are only allowed to sign your name. Nothing else.”

               “Such a meanie,” Jim teased, sticking his tongue out at Spock.

               “I do not think I have ever been called a meanie before,” Spock told him.

               Jim nudged him with his elbow and smiled as the previews started.

* * *

 

               The movie was good but Jim kept getting distracted playing footsie with Spock.  It had started out accidentally as them bumping feet but not Jim and linked his foot around Spock’s.  Jim grinned and held out the popcorn back for Spock to take some.

               “Thanks for coming with me to the movies,” Jim leaned over and whispered.  _God he smells good._

Spock took some popcorn and nodded, “It has been awhile since I’ve been to a movie,” Spock whispered back. 

“Really? I love going to the movies.  We’ll have to see another one soon.” _Jimmy, seriously…just shut your face._

“I would like that,” Spock replied, turning his head to look at Jim who was still leaned in close to him.  Jim wanted to close the distance and kiss him so badly. Spock smiled and rubbed his nose against his, like Jim had done at the diner and then turned his head back to the movie screen. Jim smiled too and looked to the screen.

               _Eskimo kisses…I like it._

* * *

 

“That was a kick-ass movie! Loved the ending!” Jim exclaimed when they came out of the theater two hours later.

               “It was…interesting,” Spock commented. 

               Jim elbowed him, “Oh, what do you know, that was the first movie you’ve seen in how long?”

               “Touché, Jim.  Knowing you, I am sure I will have to stay up-to-date on all the new movies.”

               “Damn straight,” Jim smiled.  He didn’t want to end their, whatever it is, but he needed to go home and grade some papers. “Um…I have some math tests to grade, I promised my kids that I’d have their tests back tomorrow so we could go over them.  Would you…like to come help?” _Say yes, please say yes._

               Spock considered him for a moment and then nodded, “Do you have a sharpie at your apartment?”

               Jim smiled big and nodded.

* * *

 

               Jim opened his front door and blocked the entrance, “Um…can you give me like one minute to…ah…clean up? Just one minute.”

               Spock nodded and stayed out in the hallway while Jim shut the door and quickly picked up things in his small apartment. He had underwear and other clothes strewn about that he didn’t want Spock to see just yet.  The bedroom was open to the living room area and Jim quickly made his bed and threw away from trash.  He sprayed some sweet smelling thing in a can around the room and then sneezed.  He then looked around and shrugged, _Eh, it’s okay now._

               Jim opened the door again and let Spock enter, “So this is casa Jim. Sorry, I’m not the tidiest of people.”

               Spock nodded and looked around the kitchen and dining area before walking forwards to the living room.

               “Have a seat. Do you want something to drink? I…I don’t think I have tea,” Jim said, looking at his kitchen.

               “No thank you, Jim.  Would you like to sign my cast now?”

               “Yeah, you said I could draw a penis right?” Jim teased as he retrieved a black sharpie from his desk.  He then sat down next to Spock on the couch.

               “You are only allowed to write your name.”

               “Meanie.”

               The side of Spock’s mouth quirked up in a little grin and he held out his arm to Jim.  Jim moved a little closer and put the casted wrist in his lap and wrote his name and only his name.

               “There. Happy?” Jim asked. Spock nodded, looking at his cast that now had Jim’s name written on it.  He kept his hand in Jim’s lap for a little bit. Jim smiled and gently caressed the fingers and knuckles sticking out of the cast.

               “So…um…the tests are from my pre-algebra class,” Jim said, still touching Spock’s hand that wasn’t covered by the cast.  “Linear equations.  So, they get full credit if…”

               Jim stopped talking when Spock leaned in and kissed at the corner of his mouth. Spock pulled back a little and stared him with unsure eyes.

               “I apologize if that was unwelcome,” Spock said softly.

               “It’s not…unwelcome,” Jim replied, closing the distance and pressing his lips to Spock’s awaiting ones.  It was a chaste kiss at first, but with the feeling of Spock’s soft lips moving against his, it turned into one of the most passionate and loving kisses Jim had ever had. With the need for oxygen rising by the second, Jim broke the kiss and pulled back slightly.  Jim’s sapphire eyes met Spock’s chocolate brown eyes and he smiled brightly before Spock moved towards his and claimed his lips in a smoldering kiss.   

* * *

 

               They continued to make-out, lips hardly straying from each other’s for…well, Jim didn’t know how long they had been sitting on the couch kissing.  Neither felt the need to take it further than just making-out like teenagers. Spock, reluctantly pulled away from Jim’s lips when he heard the blonde’s stomach growl.

               “You are hungry,” Spock told him, rubbing his good hand along Jim’s thigh.

               Jim licked his kiss-swollen lips and nodded, “Yeah.  What time is it?” Jim removed his hand from wearing it was around Spock’s neck and grabbed his phone from the coffee table and checked the time. _7:03, damn, we have been kissing for a while._ He looked back to Spock and smiled, “Um…I still need to grade those tests.  There is a really good Thai food take-out place down the street that delivers.  Would you like to stay for dinner?”

               Spock checked his own phone and then nodded.

               “Great! I think I have a menu in the kitchen,” Jim told him getting up and walking the ten feet into the kitchen and rummaging through a drawer.

* * *

               Jim ordered a chicken dish while Spock got some weird sounding vegetarian thing.  Jim got the math tests from his satchel and laid them out on the coffee table.

               “As I was trying to say before you distracted me,” Jim said, teasingly, “the tests are on linear equations.  So, they get full credit if they showed their work and got the right answer and half credit if they got the right answer but didn’t show their work.”

                “What if they got the right answer but their work was incorrect?”

               “Um…just make a note of it for me and I’ll look at it.”

               Spock hummed in approval and picked up a red pen Jim was sat on the table and started to look through a test.  Jim smiled at the right and then looked down to the test he had.

               “What does the student get if for their work they said they used math to get the answer?” Spock asked with amusement in his eyes.

               Jim laughed and looked at the paper, “Ah, that’s kid’s a smart-ass.  Just write ‘nice try’ and draw a smiley face next to it. Did he get the answer right?”

               “Yes, so he gets half credit.  Are you allowed to call your student a smart-ass?” Spock asked with a smile, drawing a red smiley face on the student’s test. 

               “Yeah…just not to their face.”

* * *

               They ate in the living room they food came and graded the papers. When the papers were all graded, Jim put them to the side and he and Spock sat there and talked for a while.  Spock talked about where he went to college and what made him decide to work for the FBI and Jim talked about why he became a teacher. While they talked Jim lightly stroked at Spock’s hand that was caressing his thigh.

               Jim was going to lean in for some more kissing when Spock’s phone rang.  Spock sighed and picked it up off the coffee table.  He looked at who was calling but didn’t answer it.  He gripped his phone tightly and looked at Jim apologetically.

               “It is almost nine, I have to go now, Jim,” Spock said, standing up from the couch.

               “Did Orion call you?” Jim questioned with a smile, standing up as well.

               Spock chuckled lightly and shook his head, “No, but I do have to go feed him. May I use your bathroom before I depart?”

               “Yeah, it’s just over there, past the kitchen,” Jim said, pointing in that direction.

               Spock nodded and entered the bathroom and shut the door before turning and seeing another door that was open and led to Jim’s closet and bed.  He shut the second door and pulled out his phone and called T’Pring.

“Where are you?” T’Pring answered on the second ring. No hello or hi.

               “I have been at work all day, fixing a network error.  I told you this when I left the house at one.”

               “You did not specify that you would be gone all day nor did you call to let me know that you would not be home for dinner.”

               Spock rubbed a hand over his face and suppressed a groan, “Did you have plans for us for dinner?”

               “That is not the point.  Are you on your way home now?”

               “Yes, I will be home shortly.”

               “I shall see you then,” T”Pring said coldly before disconnecting.  She was upset about something and there was no doubt that Spock would hear about it when he returned home.  He put his phone in his pocket and flushed the toilet and ran the faucet for a few seconds before heading out of the bathroom and into the kitchen and saw Jim sitting at the couch in the living room looking over the tests.

               “Why do you have two doors to your bathroom?” Spock asked.

               Jim laughed and turned to look at him, “I don’t know.  The apartment came like that.  It’s nice through.  I can jump out of bed and take like ten steps and be in the bathroom without having to come all the way around the kitchen to get to the other door.”

               Spock nodded and looked to the front door, “I really must be going now.”

               “Oh right, yeah,” Jim said, walking over to the door and opening it. “Today was fun.”

               Spock walked over to him and stood close, “It was. What is your schedule for the week?”

               Jim chuckled, “Schedule? I don’t know. I’m a teacher so I’m at work from eight to three-thirty most days.  On Tuesday and Fridays I have clubs I help supervise, so I’m at school a little later those days.”

               “Would you like to have dinner with me Wednesday?” Spock ask, leaning forward and lightly kissing him.

               “That’s mean, asking me to dinner and then kissing me,” Jim responded when Spock pulled back.

               “Well, apparently I’m a meanie,” Spock almost grinned at him.

               “Dinner would be nice.  Call or text me tomorrow about the details, okay?”

               Spock nodded and kissed him again.  Jim would’ve let him kiss him all night but Spock pulled away, rubbed his nose against Jim’s, bid him a goodnight and left.

               _Hot, smart, funny, great kisser…he could propose to me tomorrow and I’d say yes.  I’m in so much trouble,_ Jim thought, shutting his front door and leaning against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have 6inches of snow outside...going to be writing a lot today....hopefully...need to make a snowman ^-^


	3. Smiles and Lies

               Jim arrived at school a little early and headed for his classroom.  He entered his room and went to his desk and sat his satchel down and pulled out his small laptop and his folder of graded math tests.  He smiled to himself thinking about Spock and how he help grade the papers. His friend, Gaila, entered his room just as he was sitting down at this deck.

               “You look like you had sex?” Gaila said, sauntering over to his desk and sitting on the edge.

               “Gaila, we are in school. We don’t talk about sex here,” Jim fussed at her with a smile.

               “As the guidance counselor, I can talk about whatever I want and besides, there are no little humans in the building yet. Now, tell me…who is he?”

               “Why do you think I had sex?”

               “You looked way too happy coming into the building and when I walked in you had this huge smile on your face.”

               “We didn’t have sex,” Jim told her, smiling again.

“What did you do then?  You look way too happy.”

               “We…kissed. Made-out.  It was really, really great.”

               Gaila blinked at him and let out an exasperated sigh, “Jiiiim. Made-out? Come on, you did more than that, tell me!”

               “What did Jim do?” Sulu asked, coming into the room.  Jim laughed and shook his head, as Sulu leaned against the wall behind Jim’s desk.

               “He says he didn’t have sex last night, but he looks too happy,” Gaila told him.  They both turned their heads and stared at Jim.

               “I’m telling the truth! We didn’t have sex!  All we did was make-out and it was perfect,” Jim fussed at them with a smile.

               Sulu and Gaila exchanged looks.

               “Is this the guy you met at the emergency room Saturday night?” Sulu asked.  Gaila’s eyes went wide and she stared at Jim.

               “You met him at the ER? What’s wrong with you?” she fussed.

               “Nothing is wrong with me or him….well, except for a broken wrist.  He fell after a bicyclist ran into him.  And so what if we met at the ER, he’s so….so amazing,” Jim said, smiling.

               “Oh, god, I think he’s in love,” Gaila almost gagged. 

               “What’s his name?” Sulu asked.

               “Spock,” Jim replied, smiling still.

               “Sounds made-up.”

               “It’s not.  Look, we spent time together at the ER Saturday night and just…clicked.  And then we had brunch together yesterday, then saw a movie, and then went back to my place….”

               “Wait, you took him back to your place after knowing him less than 24 hours?” Gaila questioned.

               “You do it all the time,” Jim accused her.  “And most of the time you don’t even know the person’s name!”

               Gaila tried to think of a comeback but couldn’t so Jim continued, “He’s going to call me today and we’re going to go to dinner Wednesday night.”

               “What’s he look like?” Sulu asked.

               Jim got a dreamy look at his face and smiled sweetly, making Gaila roll her eyes.

               “He’s…tall, dark and handsome…beautiful brown eyes,” Jim said.

               Gaila and Sulu exchanged a look before Gaila said, “God, he _is_ in love. Kill me now.”

* * *

 

               Spock was sitting in his office, doing work on his computer and looking up restaurants on his personal tablet.  Every time someone would walk past his office door, he would quickly lay his tablet face down on his desk until the person was gone. He did not wish for anyone to find out about Jim.  His superior, Chris Pike, had already given him a look when he saw his cast and the name ‘Jim’ on it.  He had told his wife that a co-worker had brought their son into work yesterday and had insisted on writing his name on Spock’s cast and she had believed it. He was already concocting a lie to tell Pike and any other co-worker who asked, that a neighbor’s child had signed his cast.

               He took out his cell phone and texted Jim: **What type of restaurant would you like to go to Wednesday evening?  Please do not text back that you do not have a preference.  We will go wherever you would like to?**

He sent the text and placed his phone back in his pocket just as someone knocked on his open door.  Spock looked up to see Uhura standing there, holding a folder.  He placed the tablet facedown and motioned for her to enter.

               “Heard that you broke your arm,” Uhura said, coming in and sitting in a chair in front of Spock’s desk.

               “Wrist.  I have a distal radius fracture,” Spock replied.

               “Oh, okay…who’s Jim?” Uhura asked, checking out his cast.  Spock had the sleeves of his white button up shirt rolled up to this elbows.

               “He is my neighbors son….he insisted on signing the cast,” Spock lied.

               “That was nice of you.  Can I sign?”

               Spock raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head.

               Uhura chuckled and pulled out a black sharpie from her pocket, “I’m signing your cast, Spock.”

* * *

 

               Jim munched on his sandwich in the teacher’s lounge during his lunch time.  He just received a text from Spock asking about his restaurant preference and didn’t know how to respond.  On one hand he really, really wanted to go to a steakhouse, but Spock was vegetarian. 

               _He did say that he didn’t care if I ate meat,_ Jim thought, staring at his cell phone.

               “What’s up?” Sulu asked, coming into the lounge and going over to the refrigerator. 

               “Spock texted me,” Jim said, watching Sulu grab a bento box and a soda out of the refrigerator and coming to sit across from him.

               “Oh? What’d he say?”

               “He wanted to know what kind of restaurant I’d like to go to Wednesday night,” Jim told him.  “He’s a vegetarian, but I really want to go to a steakhouse.”

               “Go to the steakhouse, I’m sure he can get a salad or something,” Sulu said with a light laugh. 

               Jim smiled and nodded before picking up his cell and sending out the text to Spock.

               **Jim: Would a steakhouse be alight?  I’m sure they have salads for you to eat :P**

“So, you really like this guy?” Sulu questioned.

               “Yeah…he’s really great.”

               “What’s he do for a living?”

               Jim shrugged, unsure if he was allowed to say that Spock worked for the FBI, “He’s a computer guy.  IT stuff.”

               “That’s cool.  So, what are the plans for Friday’s club meeting?  Pavel keeps bugging me about robotics,” Sulu said.

               Jim laughed.  Pavel was a smart kid whose parents wanted him around kids his own age instead of letting him skip several grades. While he was in the eighth grade, he was taking all these advanced placement gifted classes and could probably go to college any time he or his parents wanted.

               Sulu and Jim were co-teacher advisors of their school’s Enterprise Team, which was a science, technology, engineering and math competition team.  They were proud to say that they had won several competitions over the past two years of being the advisers and where hoping to bring some more medals home this year.

               “I have Pavel in my last period class, so I’ll talk to him about when we’ll get the new robotics equipment,” Jim told Sulu just before his cell vibrated.  Jim checked and saw that Spock had texted him back.

               **Spock: I will make reservations at a steakhouse and call you later this evening about the time.  What time would be good to call you?**

“It’s weird seeing you all smitten over a guy.  Usually you’re pretty chill when you’re seeing someone,” Sulu said, watching Jim smile down at this phone.  “Does he have a Facebook? I wanna see what he looks like?”

               Jim looked up and considered him for a moment before shrugging, “I don’t know.  He doesn’t really seem like someone who would have one.”  He then looked back to his phone and replied to Spock’s message.

               **Jim: Call any time after 5 :)** **  
**

* * *

 

               Spock stared at his phone with a light smile on his face.  He really wanted to see Jim tonight but thought it would be too much since they just saw one another Sunday and Saturday. Spock sighed and then glanced to his cast.  After Uhura had signed her name, another colleague Scotty, had bugged him about signing his cast as well. Spock typed a message to Jim.

               **Spock: Two of my coworkers have signed my cast.**

**Jim: And you fussed at me about signing it…such a meanie :P**

**Spock: If it will make you happy, you may sign it again on Wednesday.**

**Jim: I want 2 do more than just sign it…**

Spock raised an eyebrow at the message, unsure of how to interpret the meaning. Luckily, Jim sent another text.

               **Jim: You gottta let me draw something on it…I promise it won’t be a penis**

**Jim: okay my fingers were crossed…so it might be a penis**

**Spock: No. You may draw anything other than primary or secondary sexual characteristics.**

**Jim: Meanie :P**

**Jim: Gotta go and teach the little smart asses now. ttyl!**

“What are you smiling about?”

               Spock turned his head and saw Pike standing in his office doorway. Spock put his phone in his pocket and responded, “Nothing, sir.  Is there anything I can help you with?

               “I heard you’re letting people sign your cast,” Pike said with a grin.  Spock internally groaned and picked up a sharpie from his desk and held it out to his boss.  Pike chuckled and walked over and took the sharpie from Spock and signed his name to his cast.  When he was finished, he handed Spock back the sharpie.

               “We have a meeting in fifteen minutes about that hacker you’ve been tracking,” Pike said.

               Spock nodded, and grabbed up his work laptop and tablet.  He followed his boss out of his office and towards the conference room.

               “Sir, may I ask something?” Spock asked as they neared the room.

               “Shoot.”

               “Do you have any steakhouse recommendations?”

               Pike stopped just outside the conference room and turned to look to Spock with a confused look, “Spock, you’re a vegetarian.”

               “I am aware of that.  I…I have a friend coming into town and he is from the Midwest,” Spock told him.

               “Ah, I see.  Well, there’s a really good place downtown…can’t think of the name at the moment. Can I get back to you after the meeting?”

               Spock nodded and went to enter the conference room, but his boss stopped him with a hand on his elbow.  Spock looked at him.

               “Spock…since when do you have a friend outside of work?” Chris asked, with a hint of humor in his voice.

* * *

 

               Jim glanced at the clock on his bedside table and sighed.  It read 9:34 PM and Spock hadn’t called him yet.  He shook his head and checked his phone and saw no new messages before going back to grading some papers. _Maybes he’s busy…_

               Spock had intended of locking himself in his study when he returned home that evening, but his wife insisted they had to go out.  She enjoyed keeping up appearances at society functions and everything and always insisted that her husband accompany her.

               “It looks bad on me if you are not there as well,” T’Pring had told him.  “I will not have people talking about me…gossiping.”

               Spock reined in the desire to roll his eyes and mention that none of her society friends even liked him, except for his family’s money.  As he sat in the corner of someone’s penthouse apartment watching T’Pring make rounds around the room.  No one had had talked to him since they entered the penthouse and he was quite happy about it.  He wanted to slip away and call Jim.

* * *

 

               “Would it kill you to be more social?” T’Pring asked when they entered their townhome a little after 10 PM. 

               “You know I am not comfortable in such situations and yet you insist on dragging me to them,” Spock replied.

               “I am too tired to have an argument with you.”

               “Then you should not have insisted we stay so late,” Spock quipped as Orion came into the room and started to meow.  Spock knelt down and picked him up. He turned and saw T’Pring heading up the stairs.

               “Sleep in the guestroom,” she told him a little harshly before entering the master bedroom and shutting the door.

               Spock shook his head and carried Orion into the kitchen to feed him.

* * *

               He slipped into bed a little while later and called Jim. Spock had check to make sure T’Pring was asleep before going into the guestroom and locking the door.

               “Hey, you…catch any bad guys at work today?” Jim’s voice answered.

               Spock smiled, “I am sure numerous…bad guys were caught today by other FBI agents, I however did not capture any of them.”

               He heard Jim lightly chuckled before saying, “I was hoping you’d call earlier.”

               “I apologize.  I got caught up with something and could not tear myself away no matter how much I wished I could.  Calling you as soon as possible was my top priority.”

               “Well, at least you did call…even though it’s like 10:30.  I wish you were here with me.”

               “Do you have more math test that need to be graded?” Spock asked. 

               He heard Jim laughed, “Actually, I do, but that’s not why I want you here.”

               Spock swallowed and looked to the locked door, “Why do you want me there?”

               He heard some shuffling around on Jim’s end before the blonde replied, “I don’t know…do you like to…cuddle?”

               “I do.”  

               “Well…maybe Wednesday you can…come over after dinner and cuddle,” Jim told him. “Where are you taking me?”

               Spock smiled to himself, “Jessie’s Steakhouse.  Is that acceptable? I made reservations for 6:30.”

               “Oh, yeah, that’s great.  Can’t wait.” Jim then yawned into the phone.

               “It is late, Jim.  May I call you tomorrow?” Spock asked.  He heard Jim yawn again and he smiled.

               “Yes. Goodnight, Spock.”

               “Goodnight, Jim.”

 


	4. Date

               They did talk the next day and texted throughout the day on Wednesday before their date. 

               Jim had dressed up nicely, with pants they hugged his ass nicely and a button up shirt with a jacket that made his blue eyes pop.  He arrived early to the restaurant and decided to sit at the bar to wait for Spock.  This one waiter that kept coming up to the car to get drinks kept flirting with him but Jim didn’t reciprocate.  He only want to flirt with Spock and do a lot of other things with him as well.

               Jim checked his cell and saw that it was five minutes until their reservation time and the hostess wouldn’t sit him until Spock was there. Jim sighed and thought, He better not be late.

               “Jim,” he heard Spock’s voice behind him and then felt a hand on his back.  Jim smiled and turned around in his seat. 

               “Hey, wow, you look great,” Jim smiled at him, getting up off the barstool and giving him a chaste kiss.

               “You look great as well,” Spock replied then they parted.

               “I know.  The waitress wouldn’t seat me until you were here.”

               I am here now, let’s go and sit down.”

* * *

 

               They were seated a table towards the back of the restaurant.  It wasn’t too crowed and Jim liked that.

               “Would you care for any wine?” Spock asked him.

               “Yeah, that’d be nice.  Anything you want would be fine,” Jim said. Spock smiled at him as their waiter came up to the table. Jim looked away from Spock to the waiter and internally groaned.  It was the flirty waiter from the bar. 

               “Good evening sirs, I’m Gary and I’ll be your server for this evening,” the waiter, Gary, said to Jim. “What can I start you off to drink with?”

               Jim glanced to Spock who was looking at Gary with a blank expression.

               Spock informed Gary of a red wine that he and Jim would like and Gary nodded, gave Jim one last look before going to get it.

               “So, did you catch any bad guys today?” Jim asked, with smile.  Spock was looking at the menu and he glanced up at him before looking back down at the menu and shaking his head. Jim looked to his menu and didn’t say anything else until Gary came back to the table with the wine and to take their orders.

               “I’ll have the filet mignon and French fries,” Jim told him.

               “French fries…excellent choice,” Gary leered at him.  Jim smiled awkwardly at him and looked to Spock who eyes were narrowed at the waiter.

               “I’d like the quinoa kale salad and the roasted butternut squash ravioli,” Spock said to Gary, who barely acknowledged him before taking their menus up.

               “If you need anything, please, don’t hesitate to ask,” Gary said to Jim before leaving.

* * *

 

               “You’re awfully quiet,” Jim said, watching Spock sip at his wine. _Is he jealous…I don’t even think the waiter is cute._

“You said Sunday that you supervise two clubs at school. What are they?” Spock asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

               Jim got an idea, and under the table he slipped off one of his shoes, “Well, on Tuesdays I supervise the chess club and on Fridays the STEM competition team.”

               “What is STE...ah…”Spock chocked out after Jim had run his socked foot up his leg and was rubbing at the inside of Spock’s thigh.

               Jim grinned and rubbed his foot closer to Spock’s groin, keeping eye contact with Spock.

               “I don’t like the waiter.  I think he’s actually quite a jerk for flirting with me when I’m clearly on a date with you,” Jim told Spock as he finally felt his foot meet Spock’s crotch and lightly rubbed his foot at it.

               Spock blushed a little then broke eye contact with Jim to glance down at his lap. Jim grinned bigger.  When Spock looked back up to him he had a light grin of his own.

               “I believe that you are now being the meanie, Jim,” Spock told him with, finally, some emotion to his voice. Jim shrugged and removed his foot and slipped his shoe back on.

               “Are you going to stop being so pouty now?”

               “I wasn’t pouting.”

               “You were jealous,” Jim leaned forward on the table and teased. Spock leaned forward as well and they shared a brief kiss before being interrupted by Gary coming back to their table.  Jim sighed and moved back in his seat as Spock turned to outright glare at the waiter who just ignored him and smiled at Jim.

               “I just wanted to let you know that your food should be up soon,” Gary told him.

               “Thank you,” Jim said a little tersely, not really looking at him.

               When Gary left, Jim said, “So tell me more about yourself.  I know that your mom is a teacher and your dad is a diplomat.  You traveled around a lot growing up but always came back here to San Francisco and that you have an older half-brother that you are estranged from.”               

Spock nodded, “Right, my parents met overseas.  My father was working in India for the summer and my mother was there with a charity group teaching children. My father’s first wife had passed away a few years before and my half-brother spent most of his time in England at a boarding school.  According to my mother it was love at first sight,” Spock told him. Jim smiled at that. “My father has never said otherwise so I assume it was mutual.”

               “That’s cute.”

               “Indeed. Anyway, they both decided to just get married after courting for a month and a half and had an Indian ceremony before coming back to San Francisco and making it official.”

               “And let me guess…you were born nine months later?” Jim asked with a grin.

               Spock lightly chuckled and shook his head, “No…unfortunately my mother experienced some issue with conceiving and after two miscarriages had me four years into their marriage.”

               “Oh, I’m sorry.  So you’re technically an only child then…with your older brother being away at boarding school.”

               Spock nodded.

               Jim smiled, “I bet you were spoiled.”

               Spock nodded again.

               “Not even going to deny it?” Jim chuckled.

               “Why deny if it is true.  My father’s family comes from money...old money.  They are mainly based on the east coast and frequent high society events.  They look down at my mother because she is from a middle class family and a school teacher.”

               “Snobs…you’re not though.  Your mom raise you better than that?”

               “She did.  I find my mother is ten times better than my father’s family and their friends.  She and I both detest socializing with them, but she is very good at putting on a fake face and accompanying my father to events.”

               “That’s good…I would be an ass though.  If you asked me to be your arm candy to one of those high society things, we would be thrown out.  The moment one of those pricks talks down to me, there will be a problem.”

               Spock actually laughed at that which made Jim smile and laugh as well.

               “You and my mother would get along just fine and I’m sure if she had a partner in crime, she would tell them all off with you,” Spock said.

               Jim opened his mouth to say something but Gary came over with their food and sat it down.  He then grinned at Jim and asked if there was anything they needed.  Jim was getting really tired of the guy’s attitude so he reached across the table and took Spock’s hand.

               “It’s our one year wedding anniversary…so we’ll need the dessert menu later, if that’s alright,” Jim said making googly eyes at Spock. Spock gave him a small grin and caressed his hand while Gary sputtered out something and then left them alone. Jim chuckled and took his hand away and grabbed a French fry.

               “I do not believe he will be flirting with you anymore,” Spock said, picking up his utensils.

               “Good.”

               “Are you now my fake-husband?”

               “Yep…also, now that I know your rich, I’m going to be very high maintenance from now on,” Jim said with a grin.

               “Oh, of course.  Would you like wedding rings from Cartier or Tiffany’s?”

               “Cartier, dude…and make them platinum.”

               Spock chuckled and nodded.

* * *

 

               Gary did come back with the dessert menu and told them that because it was their anniversary it would be on the house.  Jim liked that and asked Spock what dessert he’d like, but Spock said he didn’t mind and that Jim could get whatever he wanted.

               “We’ll have the crème brulée,” Jim told Gary who then nodded, took the dessert menu, and walked away.

               “He has become quite displeased to learn that you are off the market,” Spock said.

               “Good, serves him right,” Jim replied.

* * *

 

               After dessert, Jim watched as Spock paid cash for their meal, before they departed to Jim’s apartment.  Jim held Spock’s hand in the cab back to his apartment and continued to hold it until they were at Jim’s front door where Spock pinned him to the door and kissed him passionately.

               Jim moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Spock’s shoulders. Spock placed his hands on Jim’s hips, then moved his good hand down to Jim’s ass and squeezed.  Jim groaned and pulled the other man closer so that they were flush together.  Spock moved his leg and placed it between Jim’s, his thigh rubbing against his groin.

               They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear a door open and close until someone let out an exaggerated cough behind them. Spock pulled back as Jim chuckled and saw his older neighbor and her little dog staring at them.

               “Mrs. Collier, good evening. Taking Digby for a walk?” Jim asked.

               “Yes, and it would be best if you did not engage in such acts in the hallway, Mr. Kirk,” Mrs. Collier snapped at him before moving past them towards the staircase. Jim watched her go and then unlocked his apartment door and grabbed Spock back to him and kissed him enthusiastically.  Spock kissed back as Jim shut the door behind them.

               Jim pulled them further into the apartment, never breaking their kiss.  He had one hand on the nape of Spock’s neck and the other was trying to get his jacket off.  He was having some trouble and kind of groaned into Spock’s mouth and pulled away. 

“Wait a sec,” Jim said a little breathlessly. Spock got the wrong idea and backed away.

               “I apologize. It’s too quick, I understand.  Maybe we should just sit and talk,” Spock said quickly.

               Jim huffed out a laugh and shrugged off his jacket, “Sorry, my jacket wasn’t cooperating with me, but if you want to just talk that’s fine.  Or we can talk after?” Jim bit his lip and moved slowly backwards, towards his bed, unbuttoning his shit as he went.  Spock stared at him then grinned and moved forward after the blonde.

               The backs of Jim’s legs his bed and he sat down and shrugged off her shirt and then grabbed Spock’s hips when he was close enough and pulled him closer.  Jim smiled up at him and reached for his belt buckle.  He undid it along with unfastening his pants and pulling down the zipper.  He tugged Spock’s pants down, along with his underwear, to mid-thigh and smiled.

               _Hello, he’s hung!_ Jim thought with smile. “When was the last time you were…um...are you clean?” Jim looked up at him and asked.  Bones had become such a stickler the past year about Jim being safe and Jim had been…hell Spock would be the first guy he’d been with in a couple months.

               Spock moved his hand and cupped Jim’s cheek, “I…I have not engaged in any sexual activity with anyone in eight months.”

               “Oh…okay then,” Jim smiled at him, using one hand to grab the base of Spock’s cock and stroke him up and down a few times.  Spock groaned and moved his good hand to Jim’s shoulder.  Jim leaned forward and kissed the tip before swirling his tongue around the head and taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking at it. Spock’s hand gripped his shoulder.  Jim glanced up to Spock before sliding his mouth down his length, taking more into his mouth.  Spock was hot, firm, and thick. Jim found a good rhythm, sucking at him and stroking, with one hand, the part of Spock’s cock that wasn’t in his mouth.

               “Jim,” Spock gasped out, moving his hand from Jim’s shoulder to run through the blonde’s hair. Jim undid his pants with his free hand and reached in to grip himself. He moved off Spock’s cock and licked his lips, grinning up at him. He then moved back on the bed and coaxed Spock towards him.  Spock nodded and took his pants completely off and crawled towards Jim, but then cringed slightly, when he put weight on his bad wrist.

               “Oh, shit…sorry I forgot about that,” Jim said, sitting up on the bed.  “Here, let me help.” Jim then divested himself of the rest of his clothes and helped Spock out of his, before having him lay on his back on the bed. Jim straddled Spock’s upper thighs and rubbed their cocks together. Jim gasped at the sensation and then reached across his bed and grabbed the lube and two condoms from the bedside table. Jim sat there, straddling the dark haired man beneath him and smiled at the sight.  Spock was gorgeous.

               “Well, since you have a broken wrist, it looks like I have to do all the work, don’t I” Jim said down to him.

               “I apologize, but I do have one good hand that could be of service if you need it,” Spock said back, taking that good hand and stroking Jim’s cock. Jim bucked his hips and moaned.

               “Meanie,” Jim told him, swatting his hand away from his penis. He then held up the two condoms and asked, “So, which do you want, blue condom or green?”

               Spock chuckled and nodded towards the blue one.  Jim grinned and tossed the other one back towards the bedside table and picked up his lube. Spock watched as the blonde squirted some out on his fingers and then sat up a bit and reached under himself, past his testicles and gasped.

               “I could have helped with that,” Spock told him, using his good hand to rub up Jim’s chest and tweaked a nipple.

               “It’s…ah…fine.  You can…nngn…do it next time,” Jim gasped out, preparing himself, thoroughly.

* * *

 

               Jim removed his fingers and wiped his hand on his comforter before grabbing the blue condom and putting in on Spock, who gripped his hip with his good hand.  Jim leaned down and kissed him before sitting back up and guiding himself onto Spock’s cock and gasping.  He slowly slid down on Spock’s length, grimacing when his entrance was stretched a little too much.

_Fuck, he’s big_ , Jim thought, his breath escaping in a hiss and forcing his muscles to relax.  Spock was panting under him and Jim moved his hands to rest on Spock’s hairy chest. Eventually he had taken all of Spock in him and was fully seated on Spock’s cock.  Jim sat there for a moment, adjusting to the thick cock inside of him.

               “Jim, you feel…amazing,” Spock gasped out, his good hand gripping his hip and the other rubbing at Jim’s thigh.

               Jim chuckled and ran his hands through Spock’s chest hair, tugging lightly and causing Spock to groan and buck his hips slightly. Jim moaned and grinned down at him before lifting himself up, until only the tip of Spock’s cock was in him before sliding down. Spock groaned and started to buck his hips again.

               Jim moaned and lifted himself up again before slamming down hard, making himself cry out when Spock hit his prostate.

               “Fuck, Spock!” Jim started, enthusiastically riding Spock hard, moaning and groaning as the dark hair man beneath him moved his legs up slightly so he could buck up into Jim as he fucked himself down on his cock. Both were sweaty and just losing themselves in each other. Jim then bent down and met Spock’s mouth in a sloppy kiss that was all tongue.  Spock’s good hand left Jim’s hips and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with their fucking.

               “Yes…Spock,” Jim moaned out, removing his lips from Spock’s. Spock was enjoying the sight of Jim, bouncing on top of him.  He forced himself to thrust up deeper into Jim’s tight entrance, hitting the blonde’s prostate each time.

               Jim clenched around Spock and threw his head back, his back arching.  He cried out Spock’s name as he came, his seed splattered on Spock’s chest and stomach.  Watching Jim climax and feeling him clench tightly around him was too much for Spock and he came too.  He threw his head back into the pillows and gasped out Jim’s name.

               Jim dropped down onto Spock’s chest, the other’s cock still buried inside of him.

               “That was awesome,” Jim panted into Spock’s chest.  They both had a fine sheen of sweat on their bodies.  Spock nodded and brought his arms around the blonde.

               “Indeed,” Spock replied. Jim caught his breath before he moved and got off of Spock and his spent penis. He took off the condom for Spock and threw it into the trashcan next to the bed before getting out of the bed and walking into the bathroom. Spock turned his head and watched him go, very much enjoying the sight of his bare ass.

               Spock then closed his eyes and laid there, enjoying the afterglow of the satisfying sex with Jim.  He hadn’t lied to Jim earlier…he hadn’t had sex with T’Pring in several months. In fact, before this evening, T’Pring had been the only other person he had engaged in sexual intercourse with. He snapped his eyes open when he felt something damp hit his chest. Jim had thrown a wash cloth at him. Spock gave him a look as the blonde stood next to the bed naked staring down at him.

               “What? Do you want to pull dried cum out of your chest hair later?” Jim asked with a smiled.

               Spock shook his head and sat up against the headboard and wiped off his chest and stomach.  He handed the washcloth back to Jim who just threw it into his bathroom and let out a ‘whoop’ when it landed in the sink. Jim then pulled at the covers and the two of them got under the covers and laid down on their sides facing each other.  Spock’s casted hand ran along Jim’s side as Jim cupped his face and pulled him into a soft kiss.

               “Can you spend the night?” Jim asked when he pulled back.  Spock rubbed his nose against his and then nodded.

               “I can stay until five in the morning and then I have to go back to my place to change for work,” Spock told him.

               “Good, because I may want to fool around again soon and don’t want you leaving this bed.”

               Spock smirked slightly before tweaking one of Jim’s nipples.  Jim gasped and lightly smacked at his arm.

               “Behave or else,” Jim told him with a grin. Spock shook his head and pulled Jim back on top of him and grabbed at his ass.

* * *

 

               Spock had set the alarm on his cell to go off at 4:50 AM and it did.  He internally groaned at the noise and cuddled closer into Jim’s back and buried his face into the back of Jim’s neck.  Jim started to stir in his arms and rubbed at Spock’s arm above where his cast stopped.

               “Your alarm…it’s annoying,” Jim mumbled into his pillow.

               Spock reluctantly pulled himself away from Jim and moved off the bed in the dark and walked, naked, over to where his pants were on the floor.  He grabbed them up and took out his cell and turned the alarm off. He yawned and turned to look at Jim, laying beautifully on the bed.  Spock desperately wanted to return to him and the comfy bed but he had to go get clean clothes for work.

* * *

 

               Jim watched Spock make use of the bathroom and get dressed in the dim light.  Jim smiled at the sight and sat up in his bed and knelt on his knees near the side, the comforter bunched up around him.

               “Hey,” he said to Spock quietly.

               The other man looked at him as he shrugged on his suit jacket and walked over to him.

               “Can I see you tomorrow…later today?” Jim asked.

               “That would be nice,” Spock replied, cupping his cheek with one hand and kissing him soundly.  Jim moaned into the kiss and tried to pull Spock back onto the bed, but he stopped him.

               “I must go now.  I will text you later,” Spock said.  Jim sighed and nodded and watched Spock smile at him and leave. 

Jim plopped back onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow Spock had been using and groaned, _I so have it bad for him._

 


	5. Agent Spock

_Two Weeks Later_

               “You’ve been seeing this guy for like two weeks now and you haven’t let us meet him,” Gaila whined at Jim as they sat in the teachers’ lounge.  “You haven’t even shown us a picture of him.”

               “Yeah, does he even have a facebook?” Sulu asked.

               Jim shook his head at his friends, “No he doesn’t have a facebook and I want to see where this is going before I introduce ya’ll.  You guys can be a bit overwhelming and I don’t want to scare him away.”

               “I bet he’s not even real,” Sulu said to Gaila who nodded.

               “He’s just making this Spock guy up.  Spock isn’t even a real name,” Gaila agreed with Sulu.

               “I’m not making him up,” Jim fussed at them. “Look, I’ll call him.  Will that make you both happy?” Jim then pulled out his cellphone and called Spock.  It rang a couple times before going to voicemail. Spock’s voicemail message was plain but at least they could hear him say ‘This is Spock Grayson, please leave your name and a short message and I will return your call as soon as possible.’

               Jim didn’t leave a message and just hung up, “See…he’s real.”

               Sulu and Gaila exchanged a look before shaking their heads.

               “Still doesn’t prove anything to us,” Sulu said with Gaila nodded in agreement.

               Jim just groaned, “I can’t win with you guys can I?”

               “Nope…we need pictures of the two of your in order to believe you,” Gaila smiled at him.

               “Fine…I’m seeing him this afternoon so he can get his cast changed.  I’ll take a picture of him then,” Jim told them before getting up and leaving them in the lounge.

* * *

 

               Jim met Spock at the hospital a little after four that afternoon.  Jim grinned when he saw him and pulled him into a kiss as soon as he was close enough.

               “You called me at twelve-thirty today,” Spock said then they parted from the kiss.  Jim just shrugged and gave him an eskimo kiss.

               “My friends wanted to know that you’re real.  They didn’t believe it even after hearing your voice on your voicemail,” Jim told him.  Spock just gave him a look before shaking his head and walking over to the reception desk and checking in.

               “Why don’t your friends believe I’m real?” Spock asked as they moved away from the reception desk to sit in the waiting area.

               “I don’t know…Gaila said that your name sounds fake.  Also, they met my last boyfriend like right after our first date.”

               “Would you like me to meet your friends?” 

               Jim got the impression that Spock wasn’t ready for that by the tone of his voice. 

               “Not right now.  We’ve only been together a couple weeks.”

               Spock nodded and took Jim’s hand in his, “Thank you for accompanying me here.”

               “As your...fake-boyfriend, it is my duty to be arm candy when you have a boo-boo,”

               “My wrist is broken…it is hardly a boo-boo,” Jim snorted when Spock said that and Spock continued, “Also, as we have been together for the past two weeks…would you now be my…real boyfriend?”

               Jim thought about it, _I really want to say yes.  I’ve considered him my boyfriend since our first night together._

“I guess you’re right.  We’re…boyfriends. For real.”

               Spock smiled sweetly at him and then kissed him.

* * *

 

               The nurse took them back to an exam room and then with the help of another nurse took off Spock’s green cast.  Spock had told him about his co-workers and how they pressured him into letting him sign his cast.  The dark haired man’s green cast had Jim’s name, Uhura, Scotty, and Chris as well as a couple little drawings that Jim and that Scotty guy had done.  Spock had told him about his coworkers and more about his childhood over the past few weeks.

               “I’m going to take you back for another x-ray, Mr. Grayson.  Your boyfriend can wait here,” the nurse said.  Jim smiled and watched them leave and then got up and went wandering around, hoping to bump into Christine or Bones.

               He had just turned a corner when he heard behind him, “Kirk! What the hell?”

               Jim grinned and turned around to look at Bones, “Hiya, Leo!”

               “Don’t call me that.  What are you doing here?” Bones asked, looking at him grumpily.

               “Spock is getting a new cast.  As his boyfriend, I am here for support.”

               “Uh-huh, sure. Sulu texted me about him…are you sure he isn’t imaginary?”

               Jim groaned, “He’s not imaginary. We’re in exam room four, come by and check him out.”

               Bones just grumbled something and walked away.  Jim sighed and went back to the exam room where Spock was back and sitting on the exam table.

               “How’d it go?” Jim asked, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

               “I do not know.  The x-ray tech was not particularly chatty.”

               “It does look a lot better,” Jim said, looking at Spock’s wrist.  It was still a little bit swollen.

               “It feels better, but I suspect I will be given another cast for a few more weeks.”

               “Oh, goodie, another cast for me to sign.”

               “Mr. Grayson…I’m Doctor McCoy,” Bones said coming into the room and holding a chart.  Jim sighed.

               “Fuck. Why are you here?” Jim fussed, moving away from Spock and glaring at his friend.  Spock just stared at both of them in confusion.

               “You did say I should come by and check him out.  So, here I am.  Mr. Grayson, let’s have a look at your x-rays,” Bones said, taking a couple x-rays from a folder and putting them up on view box and turning the light on.  Jim sat on the edge of the exam bed next to his boyfriend and kept glaring at his friend.

               “Spock, this is my doctor friend Leonard McCoy,” Jim told him.  Spock nodded and watched Doctor McCoy look at the x-rays and then come over to him to examine his wrist.

               “It’s starting to heal nicely, but we’re going to need to put another cast on you,” Bones said.

               “For how much longer?” Jim asked.  Bones glanced to him before paging a nurse to bring in the cast stuff.

               “He’ll have to keep it on your about four weeks.  So, Spock is it?  What do you do for a living?”

               “I am in the computer sciences division of the FBI, Doctor,” Spock replied.

               “FBI? Bullshit,” Bones said.  Jim just rolled his eyes and watched his boyfriend take his FBI badge from his pocket and show it to Bones.

               _That’s right, Bones. My boyfriend is a special agent!_ Jim thought with a smile. He had almost squealed the first time Spock had shown him the badge…he then may have pushed the agent onto the bed and rode him hard while calling him Agent Spock.

               “Alright…you’re in the FBI.  That’s just great…” Bones grumbled out as Christine came into the exam room with the casting stuff.  She looked at Spock and then blushed and looked away.  Putting the stuff on the table.

               “Hey, Christine,” Jim nodded to her.  She smiled back at him.

               “So, Mr. FBI guy, what color cast do you want? Pink?” Bones asked. Jim actually chuckled at that and then outright laughed at the look on Spock’s face.

               “No, thank you.  Is black an option?” Spock questioned. Bones nodded and he and Christine went about putting the new cast on Spock.

               “Black? Seriously?” Jim whined.

               “So you will not be tempted to write or draw on it,” Spock told him with an almost smirk.

               “Darn…I’ll just have to go and invest in a silver sharpie now,” Jim teased, kissing his cheek.

               Bones made a gagging noise, as Christine chuckled.

               “Well, hurry up and put the cast on him so that we can go,” Jim fussed at him, felling Spock’s good hand sneak behind him and grab his ass. _We definitely need to go._

“There, all done.  Christine will get your papers to sign and then you both can leave,” Bones said, as she left the exam room. “Jim, can I talk to you for a moment…outside.”

               Jim nodded and followed his friend out of the room and down the hall a little bit.

               “How much do you know about him?” Bones asked, sounding concerned.

               “I know a lot.  We talk, Bones.  We talk about a lot of different things,” Jim replied.

               “I just want you to be careful.  I know you’re head over heels for the guy, but just…be careful.  Take it slow with him, alright?”

               Jim smiled at his friend and nodded, “I’m not going to go off and elope with him.  I’ll be careful.”

               “Good.  That’s good,” Bones gave his friend a hug before pulling away and starting to walk away.  He then stopped and turned to his friend and said, “Use a condom.”

               “Bones,” Jim groaned out.

               “Do you need anymore? I can go you some from the clinic right now.”

               “I’m fine with condoms,” Jim said as a hot male nurse walked by and gave him a look.  Jim just nodded at the guy and glared at his friend who laughed and walked away.  Jim shook his head and turned to leave when he bumped with into Spock.

               “Heeeey, Spockums.  All ready to go?” Jim asked with a nervous laugh.

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at him before say, “Your condom supply is diminishing, Jim.”

               “Well, you’re the reason why and the one with the trust fund should go buy some more….and lube.”

               Spock smirked and nodded.

* * *

 

               After the doctor, they went and got some take-out food before returning to Jim’s apartment.  Every time Jim asked about going to Spock’s place, his boyfriend would make an excuse about something and then say how much he like staying at Jim’s place.  Jim really didn’t care, as long as he got to be with Spock he was happy.

               Spock had excused himself to the bathroom, so Jim grabbed his laptop and pulled up his facebook page. He checked on his friend’s statuses and commented on a few until Spock came out of the bathroom and sat down next to him on the couch. He leaned against Jim and looked at the screen.

               “So that is facebook,” Spock said.  “I do not understand the dependence you people have on social media.  Liking, posting, tweeting stuff.  It just makes it easier to trace your whereabouts.”

               “Thinking of making a career move to serial killing?” Jim asked with a smile.

               “No.”

               “Really? You do have the look for it,” Jim teased, leaning over and kissing him.

               “What were you doing?” Spock asked when Jim pulled away, nodding to the computer screen.

               “I was going to change my relationship status to ‘in a relationship’…if that’s alright?”

               “I do not mind, but I would appreciate it if you kept my name off of it.”

               Jim nodded, and went and changed his status, “See, it just says that I’m in a relationship now. No name.”  Almost immediately after Jim changed it, his notification sounds starting pinging like crazy.  Spock raised an eyebrow at the screen.

               “What is happening?” Spock questioned.

               Jim looked at the screen and laughed, “My friends are liking the post and asking questions.  See, my friend Sulu is asking ‘what the heck does he even look like?’ and Gaila is saying ‘you can’t be involved with an imaginary person.’”

               Spock chuckled lightly.

               “Can I take a picture of us? To put on facebook,” Jim asked.

               Spock looked at him and said, “I do not know, Jim.  My work is…”

               “I won’t say your name.  I’ll just post the picture for…24 hours and then I’ll take it off.”

               His boyfriend considered him for a moment then countered with, “12 hours.”

               Jim grinned, “18 hours and…I’ll give you a blowjob. Right now.”

               “Deal,” Spock agreed, sitting back against the couch and spreading his legs.

               “Picture first!” Jim said, taking out his cell phone but it chimed before he could put in on camera mode.  Jim looked at it and laughed.

               “Christine, the nurse from earlier today, just texted me,” Jim said.

               “What did she say?”

               “She’s mad and a little jealous that I got myself such a hot boyfriend,” Jim chuckled before leaning next to Spock and turning on the camera on his phone and holding the phone out to take a selfie of them. Jim was about to take it when he noticed that Spock wasn’t smiling. “Smile, Spock.”

               Spock sighed and gave a small smile for Jim so that his boyfriend could take the picture. Jim quickly posted the picture and put his cell down.  He then settled himself on the floor on his knees between Spock’s legs.

               “So…Agent Spock…is there anything I can do to get you _off_ my case?” Jim grinned up at him, reaching for his boyfriend’s belt.

               “Perhaps,” Spock almost purred out.

 


	6. Silver Sharpie

               “What are you doing?” Uhura asked, startling Spock in his seat.  He looked up at her as she came around his desk and looked at his computer screen.

               “Who’s Jim Kirk?” she questioned as Spock minimized Jim’s facebook page, happy that the picture Jim had posted of them wasn’t on screen.

               “He is…it is nothing.  I was just looking into something,” Spock replied, turning the computer screen off.  He was actually going through Jim’s friends list to make sure that none of his friends were connected to T’Pring or any of her friends. So far, no one was.  He did not have to worry about his work friends as none of them had any type of social media because of work.

               “Right, okay.  Heard you got a new cast,” she grinned at him.

               Spock chuckled and showed her his new black cast.

               “Oh, darn.  It’s black,” Uhura sighed. 

               “Correct.  You cannot write on it.”

               “Well, I can’t write on it with a black sharpie or a blue or a red…but luckily I have a silver sharpie!” She exclaimed, taking the said silver sharpie from her pocket.

               Spock groaned and laid his head on his desk and Uhura laughed and started to write on his cast.

               “So, how’s T’Bitch doing?” Uhura asked as she was writing her name on Spock’s cast.

               “T’Pring…and she is well.”

               “I still don’t know why you don’t just divorce her.  She makes you miserable…although lately you have been a bit more…smiley than usual.”

               “I have asked for a divorce on a few occasions.  She refuses.  Our prenuptial agreement is ironclad with a lot of things,” Spock told her.

               “I thought the ironclad prenup was because of her not you.  Don’t you get out scot-free?”

               “It is complicated,” Spock sighed out.

               “Whatever.  Alright, let’s get going to the meeting now.”

* * *

 

               “What hospital did you go to?” Uhura asked as they walked down the hall towards their meeting.

               “San Francisco General,” Spock replied.

               “Really? My friend Christine works there. She’s a nurse,” Uhura told him with a smile. Spock stopped suddenly and remembered Christine.  He remembered that Jim knew her and that she had texted him last night.

               “Spock? You okay?” Uhura questioned, looking at him concerned.  Spock just stared at her…all possible scenarios of Jim’s finding about going through his head. He managed to nodded his head and continue walking while having a freak out I his head.

               “Anyway….Christine and I were college roommates.  Sucks that she and I don’t keep in touch as much as we should.  I think the last time I talked to her was….wow, about a month ago.  We just keep so busy…” Uhura kept talking as Spock mentally sighed in relief.

               _They have not spoken in a month….there is no reason for Christine to suddenly start talking about me. Also, Uhura does not know Jim or else she would have recognized his facebook,_ Spock kept reassuring himself that Uhura would not find out about Jim and Jim wouldn’t find out about his marriage.

               Spock nodded when necessary while Uhura kept talking.

               _One more hour and Jim will take the picture down…one more hour._

* * *

 

“Oh, fuck…Spock!” Jim moaned.  He was bent over the side of his couch as Spock fucked him hard.  Jim gripped the couch cushion and thrust back against Spock, his cock rubbing against the couch’s arm rest.

               “Jim,” Spock grunted behind him. Jim clenched around the cock in him and whimpered.

               “So great…you’re great…unf,” Jim babbled out as Spock rammed against his prostate. Spock gripped the blonde’s hip with his good hand as he felt himself nearing orgasm.

               “Are you close?” Spock groaned out, speeding up his thrusts. Jim nodded and moaned.

               “So close…just…just keep…ah, fuck! Harder!” Jim cried out.  His cock rubbing more against the armrest the harder and faster Spock pounded into him.  They came almost at the time with Jim moaning out Spock’s name and cumming on his stomach and couch. Spock groaned as he came, buried deep inside the blonde.

               “You’re so great,” Jim sighed out as Spock pulled out of him.

               “You have said that already,” Spock told him before moving away to dispose of the condom. Jim just smiled and climbed onto his couch and laid on his bed, catching his breath and staring at the ceiling.

               “I can’t wait for you to get your cast off.  I’m almost getting tired of doing all the work in bed because you can’t put any weight on that hand.”

               “I did all the work just now,” Spock retorted from the bathroom.

               “Yeah, but it’s either you bending me over something or me riding you…not that I’m complaining because the sex is amazing.  But just think of all the new positions we can try once your cast is off,” Jim said with a lazy smile.

               Spock came back into the living room.  Jim glanced at him and saw that his boyfriend had put on his underwear.

               “Hey! You’re supposed to be naked,” Jim fussed at him with a smile.  Spock just quirked an eyebrow and threw a damp wash cloth at him.

               “You…came on the arm rest.  You should clean it off.”

               Jim chuckled and sat up to look at the little mess, “You made me…you clean it.”

               “I’ll clean it while you order food.”

               “I don’t want eat in again.  Let’s go out.”

               Jim saw Spock hesitate for a moment before nodding, “Okay…but you’re cleaning your own couch.”  Spock then turned and walked towards the bathroom.  Jim grinned and throw the wash cloth at him and hit him on the back of his head.

* * *

 

               “How’s work going?” Jim asked as they walked down the street from his apartment holding hands.

               “Good.  Sometimes it is tedious, looking through lines and lines of code,” Spock replied.

               “Maybe you should do some field work.  Get a gun and chase down bad guys,” Jim grinned at him.

               “I would….but my mother insists that I do not endanger myself.”

               “Awww, you’re such a momma’s boy,” Jim teased.

               Spock gave him a light smile and shrugged, “Perhaps.  What restaurant would you like to go to?  There are several on the next block.”

               “How about Italian? I’d like some chicken parmesan and spaghetti.”

               “Italian it is.”

* * *

 

               In the middle of dinner, Jim’s phone went off.  The blonde checked it and chuckled before setting back down on the table top. 

               “A text?” Spock asked.

               Jim nodded, “It’s just Sulu.  He asked why I took the picture of us down today.”

               “Are you going to tell him?”

               Jim shrugged, “Eh, I’ll see him tomorrow at work.”

               “What does he teach?”

               “Science.  He also is the co-chair of the STEM club with me. We’re working on robotics.”

               “Robotics was a hobby of mine for a short time when I was a child.  I had several kits I would put together and then I would torment the household staff with them.”

               “Torment the household staff? Such a rich boy.  Why was it only for a short time?”

               “I…accidentally caused my father to break his ankle falling over one of them.  After that happened my parents strongly encouraged me to find a new hobby…astronomy they suggested,” Spock told him with a smile.

               Jim laughed, “Wow.  Maybe when our competition comes up next month you can come and see it.”

               Spock nodded, “I’d like that.  In the meantime there will be a meteor shower next weekend.  Would you like to view it with me?”

               “Yeah, that’d be awesome,” Jim replied then looked at his boyfriend’s cast, “I’m jealous.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at him.

               Jim chuckled, “Your cast.  That Uhura woman beat me to getting a silver sharpie.” Jim indicated Spock’s cast with a smile.  His cast had ‘Uhura’ written on it and a little heart drawn next to it.

               “Ah, yes.  She can be quite persistent with some things.  As soon as you invest in a silver sharpie you may write your name as well.”

               “Can I draw a heart too? A naughty picture?”

               “No.  Name only.”

               “But she got to draw a heart,” Jim pouted at him.  Spock looked at him and allowed a soft smile and nodded.

               “One heart.”

               “Deal,” Jim nodded and then asked, “Can you spend the night?”

               Spock shook his head, “I apologize, Jim, but I have an early meeting.”

               Jim sighed and nodded, “You know we could go to your place.  I can grab a couple things from my apartment and spend the night.”

               Spock looked a little startled and Jim quickly said, “Never mind. It’s fine.”

               “Jim…it’s just that…my place…” Spock didn’t know what to say. 

               “Its fine, Spock. How about you start leaving some clothes at my place?  Or is that too soon?”

                “I would like that.”

               “Good.  Hurry up and finish your food and we can go back to my place and make out until you have to leave,” Jim grinned at him and played footsie with his boyfriend under the table.

               Spock returned his grin and nodded.


	7. Mama's Boy

The following Wednesday, Spock sat in the formal living room of his townhouse, in a nice suit, waiting for T’Pring to come downstairs. She had insisted they go to some art gallery opening that night.  Spock didn’t want to go.  He wanted to be with Jim. Spock groaned to himself and slouched down on the couch as Orion jumped into his lap and meowed at him.  Spock scratched at Orion’s head as he heard T’Pring’s high heels come down the stairs.

Spock sighed again, moved Orion off his lap, stood up and went into the hallway where T’Pring was waiting. 

“You have cat hair on your suit,” T’Pring told him.

Spock glanced down at himself and shrugged, “So?”

“So…go remove it.  There is a lint roller in the laundry room.”

“I’m surprised you know where the laundry room is,” Spock quipped.  Before he started to walk away the doorbell chimed.

“Get that,” T’Pring said.  Spock sighed and moved passed his wife, to the door that she had been closest to.  He opened it and his eyes went wide.

“Mother,” Spock said, moving to allow his mom to enter.

“Hi, sweetheart!” Amanda greeted, coming into the foyer holding a small suitcase.

“Amanda,” T’Pring said, staring at her mother-in-law.  Amanda smiled at her and took in the sight of her fancy dress and her son’s suit.

“Oh, you two are going out aren’t you?  That explains the car waiting out front.  I should have called first.”

“Yes...” “No,” Spock interrupted his wife, “You never have to call first, mother.”

Amanda just nodded and looked between her son and his wife.  T’Pring looked agitated at them and then moved passed them to the door.

“Spock, why don’t you stay here with your mother? I’ll just go without you.  Like always.  Amanda, have a nice night,” T’Pring told them before walking out the door and almost slamming the door behind her.

“She is as pleasant as always,” Amanda said. 

“Indeed.”

Amanda smiled softly at her son before moving to straighten the tie on his suit, “My little boy looks so cute.  I take it you’re not upset that you don’t have to accompany her anymore.”

“It was a gallery opening.  I’d rather shove a fork into my eye.”

Amanda chuckled as Orion came into the foyer and rubbed against Amanda’s legs and meowed at her.

“Oh, and there is my other little boy,” Amanda cooed, picking up Orion and cuddled him to her.

“You have a suitcase.”

“I do.  I’m only here for a few hours.  I have to take the red-eye back to DC. Would you like to go to dinner?” she asked.

“I’d love to, but let me go change first and then we’ll go.”

“No, no, no,” Amanda chuckled, grabbing her son’s arm as he tried to walk away.  “You look too cute.  Keep the suit on.”

“Mother…” Spock sighed.

“Don’t ‘mother’ me.  We’re going.  Now.”

Spock reluctantly nodded.

* * *

 

Spock took his mother to a little vegetarian bistro that they would always go to when she was in town.  They both ordered hot tea and the same dishes they always order.

“How’s your wrist?” Amanda asked, touching the part of the cast she could see.  Spock took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeve to show his mother his cast.  She chuckled when she saw it and looked at all the names on it.

“Can I sign?”

“Yes, of course,” Spock sighed out.  “I do not have a silver sharpie, though.”

“That’s okay, we’ll get one from the store later.”

Spock nodded just as he phone buzzed in his pocket.  He smiled at his mother and took his phone out and checked it. 

**Jim: Robots are evil.  Or Pavel is programming them to purposely attack me.**

“Who is it?” Amanda questioned.

Spock looked up, “A friend.” He then sent a quick reply.

**Spock: Be careful.  They could rise up against us one day and it could all be because of a young Russian boy.**

“Uhura?”

Spock shook his head and looked down to his phone where there was a new message.

**Jim: Hahaha! That’s exactly how it would happen! I should check his computer for any Skynet files!**

“You’re smiling, Spock.  Who is it?”

He looked at his mother.  He had never really lied to her before and the one time he did, he had regretted it, “His name is Jim.  Jim Kirk.”

“Does he work with you?”

“No, we…we met at the hospital the night I broke my wrist. Jim has a friend who works there and he was…hanging around the ER because he was bored. He kept me company.  We played chess and talked.”

Amanda smiled at her son, “I’m glad you have a new friend.  You hardly had any when you were growing up so I’m happy you have so many now.  What does Jim do for a living?”

“He’s a teacher.”

“I love teachers!”

Spock laughed and nodded, “I am aware.  He’s a middle school math teacher.  He also co-heads the chess club and STEM competition team.  I still do not know what STEM is.”

“Science, technology, engineering, and math.”

Spock’s phone buzzed again and he looked at it.

               **Jim: I miss you.**

**Spock: I miss you as well.**

“Spock,” his mother tried to get his attention.

“Mmm?” he replied, still smiling down at his phone.

               **Jim: I’m wearing one of your shirts you left here.**

“Spooock.”

               **Spock: Anything else?**

“Spock Grayson!”

Spock snapped his head up and stared at his mother.  She was looking at him with a light smile.

“You’re grinning.”

“I...Jim was just messaging me about…his day.  Evil robots…Skynet.”

Amanda looked at her son and considered him before smiling bigger, “Well I’m glad you have a new…friend, but I’m only in town for a few hours and I’d like to catch up with my little boy.”

“I apologize, mother.  I’ll tell him I’ll talk to him later,” Spock replied then looked back down to his phone and saw that Jim had messaged him more.

               **Jim: Nothing else.**

**Jim: Just your shirt ;)**

**Jim: I’d send you a picture but I don’t think sexting is a good idea.**

**Jim: Unless you’d like a picture ;)**

**Spock: I apologize Jim, but I must cease communications at the moment.  I am having dinner with my mother.**

Spock didn’t wait for a response before shutting off his phone and looking back to mother who was still smiling at him.

“Jim, right?”

“Yes, mother.  So, how is father’s work going?”

* * *

 

Spock enjoyed spending time with his mother.  After dinner they went back to his place and continued to talk.  Spock informed her about the work he was doing and she talked about how she and his father were doing.  She even brought up Jim more which Spock talked to her about. 

T’Pring arrived home shortly before Amanda and Spock left for the airport.  She quickly went into her study and came back with some papers.

“Amanda, I apologize for my earlier behavior.  We…I was already running late and you know how much that irritates me,” T’Pring said, smiling at her mother-in-law.

“Oh, I understand.  Its fine,” Amanda replied. 

“Spock, can you get me a drink…please,” T’Pring turned to her husband and asked as sweetly as she could, “A bottle of mineral water.”

Spock just nodded and left the room while T’Pring held out one of the papers to Amanda.

“Could you sign?  It’s like the others you have signed before. The non-profit I am helping with needs some more donors for a benefit coming up.”

“Of course.  I always enjoy helping.  Is this for the literacy center again?”

T’Pring smiled and nodded, “It is.  All you have to do is sign and I will send you the info for when the benefit is.  You could even speak about the importance of literacy.  As a former teacher and all.”

Amanda nodded and quickly signed at the bottom of the page and handing the paper back.

“Thank you, Amanda,” T’Pring said just as Spock came back into the living room and handing T’Pring the bottle of water. “I’m going to go to bed now.  I hope next time you are in town we can have lunch.”

Amanda nodded again and watched her daughter-in-law head upstairs. 

“She is…so fake,” Amanda lightly chuckled.  “At least she does non-profit work for good causes.”

“She enjoys the attention that comes with it,” Spock replied.

“Ah, of course.”

* * *

 

Amanda had freshened up in the bathroom before she and Spock left for the airport later that night.  They had stopped at a drug store first so that Amanda could get a sharpie to sign her son’s cast. She just wrote ‘mommy’ on it and put a heart because Jim and Uhura had done so as well.

“It’s cute that Jim signed a heart.  Did he do it first or did Nyota?” Amanda asked.  Spock looked at his cast and sighed.

“Nyota did first and Jim then insisted that he put a heart on it as well.”

Amanda giggled and nodded.

* * *

 

“Jim has been taking me to new movies,” Spock informed her in the car to the airport. 

“That’s nice.”

“Indeed.  We are also going to be watching the meteor shower this weekend together,” Spock smiled and said.  A light blush appearing on his cheeks.

Amanda smiled, “I’m happy you have a…friend to share your hobbies with.” She kept glancing to her son.  She hadn’t seen him smile this much since he was a kid and certainly not since being married to T’Pring.  Jim is…special to him she thought.

“Have you talked to T’Pring about your marriage?  I know you’re unhappy and she is obviously unhappy,” Amanda said.

Spock sighed and shook his head, “It’s the pre-nup.”

“God, if we had known she would have been this much of a bitch than we would have adjusted it.  She’s not satisfied with only getting four million if you divorce?”

“No she is not.  You are aware her family was well off but then her father embezzled from his company and now they have very little.  They…she is so materialistic.  I have offered to just give her half of everything I own but she seems to enjoy keeping me trapped to her.”

“Your father should have never insisted you two get married.”

“She was pregnant.  Her family was causing problems…father and I didn’t want a scandal.”

“I know,” Amanda sighed out, “I always found it…fishy that she suddenly miscarried a couple weeks after the wedding.”

“It…I was there mother, it was…she was pregnant and then she wasn’t.”

“I’m sorry that happened.  I know you only wanted to be with her because of the child.  Maybe you’ll have one someday…hopefully not with her.”

Spock snorted and nodded, “T’Pring has stated numerous times that she does not want a child.  I’ll offer her more money and see if she’ll agree to a divorce.”

“Let me know if you need anything.”

* * *

 

Spock said goodbye to his mother and then had the car take him straight to Jim’s apartment.  He pressed the buzzer next to Jim’s apartment number and waited.  Nothing happened, the door didn’t open.  He pulled out his phone and saw it was dead so he pressed the button for Jim’s apartment again.

“Fuck, who is it?” Jim’s voice came through the speaker.

“Spock.  I’m sorry, it’s late.”

“No…Spock, it’s fine.  Come in,” Jim replied then the door buzzed open. Spock quickly rushed up the stairs and straight to Jim’s door that was open for him to enter. He entered and shut the door behind him, locking the door and saw that Jim was sitting on the arm of his couch, staring at him.

“My phone died or else I would’ve called,” Spock told him. “You were asleep, I can go.”

“No, its,” Jim yawned, “It’s fiiiine.  Why you in a suit?”

Spock smiled at his boyfriend, “Go back to sleep.”

Jim nodded and stood up.  Spock saw that he was, indeed, wearing one of Spock’s shirts.

“You look good in that suit, but I’m too tired for sexytimes.” Jim then walked over to his bed and plopped down onto it, face first.  Spock chuckled slightly and saw Jim was wearing a pair of boxer briefs that had a batman symbol on the butt. Jim moved to get under his covers and curled up on his side and then said, “Read to me.”

“Pardon?” Spock asked, taking off his shoes and suit jacket.

“Read me a story so I can go back to sleep,” Jim mumbled out.

Spock nodded and got undressed to his underwear and walked over to Jim’s bookshelf and grabbed a book at random.  He then went over to the bed and got under the covers next to Jim and sat with his back against the headboard.

“What book did you get?”

“I grabbed… _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea._ Is that okay?” Spock questioned, opening the book to the first chapter.

Jim nodded into his pillow and cuddled up against Spock as his boyfriend began to read to him.


	8. Baloo and Mr. Teddy

               Friday afternoon, Spock returned home from work early.  He wanted to pack a bag and grab up his telescope before going over to Jim’s for the weekend.  As he entered the house, Orion greeted him with a meow and rubbed against his legs.  Spock smiled down at him, picked him up and then carried the cat upstairs with him.  When he got upstairs he heard a noise and looked to the master bedroom that was T’Pring’s and occasionally his.

               He saw T’Pring’s set of designer luggage just inside the door.  Spock walked into the room and looked at the luggage.  T’Pring then came out of the master bath with a little tote bag.

               “Are you leaving me?” Spock asked hopeful.

               T’Pring blinked at him before shaking her head and snorting, “Don’t be ridiculous.  If I left you now, then I would only get four million because of our pre-nup.  I have some business in Beijing and will be gone a week.”

               “I see.  When were you going to inform me of this trip? When you landed in China?”

                “Of course not.  I was going to leave you a note,” T’Pring replied, grabbing one bag and motioning for Spock to take the other.  He sat Orion on the floor and grabbed the other bag and followed her down the stairs.  Just as they pulled the bags into the foyer the doorbell chimed.  His wife answered the door where a chauffeur was waiting. Spock helped the chauffeur place the T’Pring’s bags into the car.

               “One week?” Spock asked as T’Pring was getting into the back of the car. She gave him a look before nodding.

               “That _is_ what I said.  I’ll be back next Friday or Saturday,” she told him before shutting the car door. 

               Spock stood on the sidewalk in front of his townhouse and watched the car drive away.  He then grinned and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and called Jim.

               “Hey! When are you coming over? I was going to make us something for dinner,” Jim answered.

               “I was just informed that my place needs to be…fumigated,” Spock told him.

               “Oh, shit that sucks.”

               “Indeed.  I was wondering if I could, if Orion and I could…stay with you…at your place for a week?” Spock asked.

               .

               .

               .

               “Jim?”

               “Yes! Hell yeah, that be great.  Do you need any help getting stuff together?  You do have just one good hand,” Jim asked, sounding excited.

               “Um…no, I got it.  I’m just going to pack a suitcase and get Orion’s stuff together.”

               “Orion…right, your cat.  Is he going to be an ass while he’s at my place?”

               “Probably…I’ll pack some of his toys to keep him occupied but I make no promises if he’ll play with them or want to knock stuff off your shelves.”

               “I guess I should move some of my fragile stuff then, huh?” Jim chuckled.

               “Yes…I’ll see you in…maybe an hour.”

               “Okay.  See you and Orion then!” Jim said before the phone disconnect.  Spock smiled and want back into his house to gather up his things to stay with Jim.

* * *

 

               An hour later, Jim had excitedly picked up stuff in his apartment and cleared away from space for Spock to put his stuff.  He also took some things he didn’t want broken off his shelves and stored them away. 

               _Can’t believe I’m going to have a cat in my apartment.  And Spock! Spock’s staying!_

“Stoppit, Jim! You sound like a love-struck teenage,” Jim fussed to himself as he wandered into the kitchen.  He was going to make something but after looking in his refrigerator, he realized he had nothing to fix.

               Jim groaned and shut the refrigerator and went to his drawer where he had a ton of take-out menus. 

               _Indian food…I don’t think Spock and I have had that,_ Jim thought as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. 

               **Spock: I am downstairs.  Could you assist me with bringing the stuff up?**

Jim smiled and left his apartment and went downstairs.  As he opened the front door to his apartment building, he laughed at his boyfriend standing there with a chauffeur.  A black SUV parked behind them on the street. 

               “That’s a lot of stuff, mister,” Jim said, walking over to him. Spock gave him a kiss before indicating his suitcase, a garment bag, cat carrier, litter box and scratching post. There was also a box with what looked like a bag of kitty litter and some cat food in it and a grocery bag next to.  And a big telescope.

               “Indeed,” Spock replied.

* * *

 

               It had taken a few trips and the chauffeur’s help, but they managed to get Spock's stuff up and into the apartment.

               "You must have given the guy a big tip for this right?" Jim asked. 

               "A very generous tip,” Spock answered. 

               Jim chuckled as he sat his boyfriend’s suitcase and garment bag on his bed.  Spock sat down Orion’s carrier and put the scratching post by the couch. He then moved to the bathroom where he put the litterbox. 

               Jim walked over to the couch and sat down and grabbed the cat carrier and sat it next to him.  He looked inside of it and smiled.

               “Hi, Orion.  Are you going to be a good cat while you stay here?”

               The Russian blue cat just blink at him before yawning.

               “He is well behaved, Jim,” Spock said, coming into the living room.  He then opened the carrier and pulled his cat out of it and sat him on Jim’s lap.  His boyfriend looked a little startled and sat completely still as the cat stretched and then meowed at him.  Jim smiled and put a hand on Orion’s head and petted him.

               “He’s so soft,” Jim said.

               Spock nodded and took the cat carrier off the couch and sat it off the side.

               “What is for dinner?” Spock asked, picking Orion up and carrying him away to the bathroom before returning back to the couch with no Orion and sitting down next to Jim.

               “Hey! We were bonding.”

               “I had to show him where the litter box is so that you don’t have to clean up any messes,” Spock replied as Orion walked into the room and started to explore his new surroundings.

               “Don’t you mean messes that _you_ will have to clean up?”

               “Of course. Now, about dinner…”

               Jim laughed and leaned into Spock’s side on the couch, “You like Indian food?”

               “I do.  My parents and I traveled there frequently when I was growing up.”

               “Well, how about I order some for dinner?  I have a menu in the kitchen.”

               Spock nodded as Orion jumped onto Jim’s desk and swatted a paw at some pencils so it would fall onto the floor.

               “Your cat is an asshole,” Jim said, cuddling into Spock’s side.  Spock just sighed.

* * *

 

               While they waited for the food to arrive, Jim helped Spock put away some of his stuff.  Jim made some room in his walk in closet while Spock was putting some clothes in a drawer.

               “What time do you usually leave for work?” Jim asked, coming out of the closet and grabbed Spock’s garment bag.

               “Seven.”

               “So you work from nine to five?”

               “Sometimes.  It depends on what is going on that day and if I need to stay late to complete something.”

               “That’s actually great because I don’t have a spare key to give you right now.  I leave about 7ish in the morning, so we’ll be up about the same time.  I get home about 5 at the latest if I have a club thing after school.  If not, I’m usually by 4ish.”

               Spock nodded and then watched Jim hang up some of his work suits.

               _This feels…right,_ Spock thought.  He really like being here with Jim and being able to live, temporarily, with his boyfriend.

               Jim moved from the closet and smiled at him.

               “What?” Spock asked.

               Jim shrugged, “Nothing.  Just like you being here.”

               Spock smiled back and Jim walked over to him, giving Spock a chaste kiss on the lips.  When he pulled back there was a clatter from behind them.  They turned and saw Orion on Jim’s desk and a stack of papers scattered on the floor.

               “Those are tests I need to grade,” Jim said mostly to Orion.

               “At least he did not urinate on them,” Spock responded, walking over to gather up the papers.

               “Anything he breaks, you’re paying for,” Jim chuckled out.

               “He will not break anything, but if he does would you like cash or something else?” Spock asked, leering at his boyfriend.

               “Why, Spock…how naughty of you.”

               Spock smirked and sat the papers on the desk and went back over to Jim, crowding against the back of the couch.

               “But I think I’ll take cash,” Jim told him with a sly smile.

               Spock chuckled and leaned in to kiss Jim’s neck just as Orion knocked the papers over again.

* * *

 

               Spock went downstairs to pay for the Indian food and Jim went over to Spock’s suitcase that was mostly unpacked.  He looked inside and lightly smiled.  Spock had a black teddy bear that was missing one eye.  Jim picked it up and held it as he heard the door open and close indicating Spock was back.

               Jim walked into the kitchen, cuddling the bear to his chest and smiling.  Spock had his back to him as he was unpacking the food from the bag.

               “Who is this?” Jim asked sweetly.  Spock turned around and went wide-eyed.

               “Um…that’s…he’s…” Spock sputtered.

               “What’s his name?”

               “Baloo,” Spock replied softly, walking over to Jim and taking the bear from him.

               “Like from the _Jungle Book_?”

               Spock nodded.

               “That’s cute.”

               “It’s a…habit of mine to take him with me on trips.  I don’t recall putting him in the suitcase.  It’s an automatic thing I guess.”

               Jim smiled and left the kitchen.  Spock followed and stood next to Jim’s bed as his boyfriend looked for something in the closet before coming out, holding a small light brown colored teddy bear.  The bear had light blue bow on it that was a bit tattered.

               “This is Mr. Teddy.  I know, the name sucks but it’s what I’ve called him since I was like three,” Jim told him.

               Spock smiled back as Jim took Baloo from him and laid the teddy bears on the bed next to each other.

               “Let’s go eat while they get to know one another,” Jim said, taking Spock’s hand and leading him into the kitchen.

 


	9. Playing House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter: Spock has a panic attack because of his claustrophobia...starts hyperventilating. Then he and Jim discuss childhood bullying.

“What’d you over the weekend?” Sulu asked Jim as they sat in the teacher’s lounge Monday. 

Jim shrugged, “Nothing much.  Watched a meteor shower with Spock.  Had a lazy Sunday, stayed in pajamas and made Spock watch Disney movies.”

Sulu chuckled, “That sounds cool.  How are you two doing by the way? All things good?”

“Yeah, things are great.  He’s actually staying with me…for the week.”

Sulu blinked at him...“What?”

“Yeah, his place needs to be fumigated so he’s staying with me,” Jim smiled at his friend.

Sulu shook his head, grabbed his cell from the table and texted someone.

“What are you doing?” Jim asked.

“Telling Leonard you’re living with Spock.”

“Hey! Don’t do that!  He’ll just yell at me.”

“Exactly,” Sulu told him matter-of-factly.

“You’re so mean, Hikaru.”

* * *

 

Jim arrived back to his apartment at 4:30.  He had a bag of groceries and was going to make his boyfriend some nice vegetarian dinner.  He managed to open his door without dropping the bag and was greeted by Orion.

“Hey, asshole.  Miss me?” Jim said to the cat as he shut the door behind him and went into the kitchen and sat the bag on the counter.  Orion followed him and meowed. Jim looked at the cat and smiled.  He slipped off his satchel and placed it in a chair at the dinner table and then picked up the Russian Blue cat.

“You know, Orion, you have the prettiest green eyes,” Jim told him, holding the cat like a baby and rocking him. Orion meowed at him and Jim smiled again before putting the cat back down on the floor.

 _He’s a good cat,_ Jim thought as we went back to the counter and started to make dinner.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later the intercom buzzed and Jim smiled.  Orion had been laying on top of the kitchen table and Jim scratched the top of his head on the way to the intercom, pressing a button to let Spock into the building. He then opened the front door a bit so Spock could just walk in with Jim having to open the door for him.

“Spock’s home,” Jim told the cat before walking over to the refrigerator.

A few moments later Jim heard the door open and close behind him and he smiled, turning around to say something sexy to his boyfriend but it wasn’t Spock. Jim groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Bones,” Jim sighed out.

“Got an interesting message from Sulu today, Jim,” Bones told him, walking further into the room and then staring at the cat. “So I guess it’s true, huh? You and Spock are playing house, huh?”

“He is just staying for the week while his place needed to be fumigated,” Jim replied.

“Jim…”

“Leonard…it’s alright.  It’s just the week. That’s all.”

Bones sighed and nodded, “I just…I just don’t want you getting hurt.  You two have been together…how long now?”

Jim checked on his vegetable pot pie and then replied with, “Um…wow…it’ll actually be one month on Wednesday.”

“Congratulations…one whole month,” Bones said with a hint of sarcasm. Jim shook his head at his friend.

“How about you stay for dinner? I made vegetable pot pie,” Jim asked, “You could get to know my boyfriend a little bit better.”

“He's getting you to eat vegetables? Wow, sure I'll stay.”

* * *

 

Dinner was a quiet affair.  Jim kept trying get a conversation going but his boyfriend and friend would only respond with short answers.  Jim internally sighed.

“Come on! Talk!” Jim fussed at them. Spock merely glanced to him before looking to Bones.

“Where are you from? Your accent denotes a southern upbringing,” Spock said.

“Georgia. You?”

“I was born here in San Francisco and grew up here primarily, but my parents and I traveled around a lot.”

Jim smiled at them before telling Bones, “His parents met in India.”

Bones just raised an eyebrow before asking Spock, “Are your parents Indian?”

“Negative.  My father was born here in the U.S, but is of British decent while my mother is from Seattle and is half Jewish,” Spock told him.

Jim looked at his boyfriend, “Really?”

Spock nodded.

“So, did you have a bar mitzvah? Did you wear a cute little yamaka?”

Bones rolled his eyes while Spock smiled at his boyfriend and nodded, “Yes. My grandma...”

“You mean your bubbe?” Jim asked with a grin.

Spock lightly chuckled and nodded again, “Yes. My…bubbe, insisted that I have a bar mitzvah and I did wear a yamaka.”

“Do you have pictures? I need pictures,” Jim said, still grinning.

“Really, Jim?” Bones sighed out, shaking his head at his friend.  Jim just laughed.

“Okay, okay.  Moving on.  Bones, did you know that Spock almost went into medical school.”

Bones perked up a bit at that and looked to his friend’s boyfriend, “Seriously? You?”

Spock nodded and the two began a nice conversation about the medical field.  Jim smiled at them, _Yay! They’re getting along!_

* * *

 

Jim walked Bones downstairs after dinner.

“So…he’s not so bad, right?” Jim asked.

“I guess he’s…alright.  I just…there’s something about him…I want you to be careful,” Bones told him, pulling him into a hug.

“Bones, he’s like a big teddy bear.  He’s not going to hurt me.”

“If you say so.  Just be careful.  Take things slow,” Bones said, pulling away from his friend.  Jim smiled and nodded.  They then bid each other goodnight and Jim went back upstairs.

Spock was cleaning up some dishes when Jim walked back into the apartment and locked the front door.

“He is very protective of you,” Spock said, his back to Jim.  The blonde walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Spock and leaned against his back.

“Yeah, he can be.  I think he sort of likes you.  He just wants me to be careful,” Jim told him, moving his hands down Spock’s stomach and put them into Spock’s front pants pockets.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for something,” Jim replied with a giggle as he started messing with Spock through the pants pocket. Spock shook his head and removed Jim’s hands.  The blonde pouted as his boyfriend turned around and looked at him.

“Bed?” Jim asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Spock responded by picking Jim up and putting him over his shoulder.  Jim laughed while Spock carried him to the bed.

* * *

 

Wednesday evening, after dinner, Spock was sorting through his dirty clothes.

“Do you have a laundry room in the building?” he asked Jim.

Jim nodded from where he was lounging on the couch with Orion on his chest, “Yeah, there’s one in the basement.”

“Do you have any detergent?” Spock questioned, leaning over the couch and giving his boyfriend a little smile.

Jim chuckled, sat up, and got off the couch.  Orion gave him a look for disturbing him and then curled back up on the couch.  Jim went into the kitchen and crouched down to look in the cabinet under the sink.  He pulled out a small caddy that had his laundry supplies in it and handed to his boyfriend.

“Here you go.  Have fun in the basement,” Jim said with a smile before going back to the couch.

“Not going to help me?”

Jim chuckled, “Nope.  Orion and I are going to watch TV.”

Spock just shook his head and gathered up his dirty clothes and headed out of the apartment.

* * *

 

Jim sat there for a few minutes before realizing he forgot to give Spock quarters to work the machines.  He got off the couch and grabbed his baggy of coins from drawer next to the front door, grabbed his keys and then left the apartment after his boyfriend.

* * *

 

He walked through the open doorway into the small laundry room and push the door closed that was open to a little coin machine alcove before looking around for Spock.  The door he had pushed closed had immediately swung open and hit him in the arm as a panicked Spock burst from little alcove.  Jim was startled for a moment before he saw his boyfriend breathing heavily, shaking, and looking just panicky.

“Shit, Spock…are you okay?” Jim asked a bit hesitantly.  Spock shook his head and continued to hyperventilate.

 _Fuck…hyperventilating…what to do,_ Jim thought, panicking a bit himself. 

“Um…hold your breath…calm down,” Jim rambled out before remembering something and grabbing his boyfriend by the sides of his head and pulling him in to a kiss.  Spock went a bit wide-eyed but then focused on Jim’s soft lips.

Jim pulled back after a few moments and looked at Spock, “Better?”

Spock nodded.  He still looked a bit frazzled but his breathing was back to normal and the shaking was stopping.  Jim watched him slowly sit down on the floor and lean his back against the washing machine there with his eyes closed.  Jim sat down next to him and took his good hand and held it in both of his hands.  He looked to the little alcove and realized something.

“Claustrophobia?” Jim asked softly. Spock nodded and just sat there and got his bearings about him.

“It’s just small enclosed places,” Spock finally said.  “I’m okay in elevators…as long as there is enough room for me to walk around, I’m fine.”

“Okay. I’m so sorry for…” Jim started but Spock opened his eyes and shook his head.

“No, no, its fine.  You didn’t know or see me.  Why did you kiss me? Not that I'm complaining," Spock questioned. 

"I saw it once on a TV show.  Thought I'd try it and hey! It worked." 

Spock nodded and then Jim asked, “How long have you had the…claustrophobia?”

Spock gripped Jim’s hands and then said, “Since I was…twelve. My parents sent me to a boarding school in England. They felt that I needed more structure instead of traveling around with them so much.  The school was where my father and brother went.  Most of their high society friends send their kids to it as well.”

“These high society friends that your mother and you don’t get along with?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded, “I came to the school in the middle of a semester.  Most of the students were…” Spock then paused, unsure of the word.

“Cliquey?” Jim offered.

Spock raised an eyebrow in confusion at that and Jim chuckled and explained, “Group of friends…not welcoming to outsiders.”

“Ah, yes.  Exactly that.  I had met some of the students before, at events with my parents and they didn’t receive me well then.  For the first few weeks they ignored me, but then they starting…tormenting me.  Called me names, picked at me…things that I ignored.  They did not like that I wasn’t reacting how they wanted.”

“They wanted you to fight back or something?”

Spock shrugged, “I guess.  One night…one night they lured me from my room and locked…” Spock stopped and began to shake a bit.  He took some deep breaths and then continued, “There was this…space under the floor boards in the cafeteria.  Almost as big as a coffin. They locked me in it and I wasn’t found until the next morning by a maintenance worker.”

Jim closed his eyes and then rested his head on Spock’s shoulder. _Fuck…poor Spock._

“How long?” Jim asked.

“Four…five hours.  I had passed out several times.  Screamed so much my voice was hoarse,” Spock then gave a forced laugh, “Wet myself, too.”

“I am so sorry that happened.”

Spock nodded, “My parents came and got me after that.  Didn’t make me go to a school for a year. I did some homeschooling, which was fine since I was already ahead of where I was supposed to be.  My mother would have taken me from the school sooner if I just had told her I was being bullied.  She kept asking me, every night we talked… ‘How are they treating you? Is everything alright? Are you making friends?’ but I kept lying and telling her I was fine.  I didn’t…I wanted to prove myself, I guess.”

“Did they get punished? The students?”

“They did.  My mother…raised hell.”

“Good for her.  I would have to.  I was bullied a bit…not locked in a coffin type situation, but I did get left almost naked in the middle of a giant corn field one night after homecoming my senior year.”

Spock chuckled and then stopped, “I apologize…that…wasn’t funny.”

Jim let out a little laugh as well, “Yeah, not so funny. Especially since I got pneumonia and had to be hospitalized for a few days.”

“Were they punished?”

Jim shook his head, “No.  Mostly because I was an idiot and didn’t tell anyone.”

* * *

 

They sat there in silence for a little while until Spock said, “I’ve never told that to anyone before...besides my parents.”

Jim gave him a small smile and snuggled up next to him, “Thank you for telling me and I’m sorry for causing you to tell me.”

“Why do they have that alcove anyway? It makes no sense,” Spock said.

“Eh…the building is old.”

“Indeed.”

.

.

.

“Hey?” Jim asked.

“Yes?”

“I like you.”

Spock leaned his head and rested his cheek against the top of Jim’s soft hair, “I like you to.”

“I really, really, really like you.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed, “Please do not get that song stuck in my head again.”

Jim laughed and picked his head up from Spock’s shoulder and kissed his boyfriends cheek.  Spock turned and looked at him and was about to lean in to kiss his lips but someone gave an exaggerated cough from the doorway.  They turned and looked at Jim’s older neighbor standing there with a basket of laundry.

“Good evening, Mrs. Collier,” Jim said as he and Spock stood up.

“Please cease such behavior in public places,” she said sternly.  Jim nodded and handed his boyfriend the bag of coins.

“So, I’m going to go back upstairs.  Have fun with the laundry, Spock,” Jim said, before moving around his neighbor.  He then turned back and looked. Spock and Mrs. Collier was starting to put stuff in their respective washing machines.  Jim grinned and said, “Don’t forget to put my thongs and panties in the delicate cycle, sweetie!”

Spock turned his head and gave him a look while Mrs. Collier looked mortified and angry. Jim just giggled and walked out of the room and back up to his apartment. 

 _Hope he punishes me for that later,_ Jim grinned to himself.


	10. An Anniversary Gift

               When Jim came home from school early Friday evening, there was a vehicle waiting outside his apartment.  Jim sighed and pressed the buzzer for his apartment.  That morning, Jim had given Spock his key because his boyfriend was going to come back early from work and start packing things up.  As he was walking up the stairs towards his apartment, Jim remembered the past week with Spock and really didn’t want him to leave.  It had only been a week, but Jim had gotten used to going to sleep with Spock at night and waking the next morning, cuddling with him.  Hell, he even was liking Orion in the apartment.

               Jim’s door was slightly ajar, so he entered without knocking and saw Spock standing in the kitchen, handing a chauffeur some of his belongs.  Jim forced a smile as the chauffeur walked past him out of the apartment.

               “You gotta go?” Jim asked solemnly.

               Spock looked at him with sad eyes and nodded, “Unfortunately.”

               Jim walked over to Spock and put his arms around him, giving him a tight hug.  Spock returned the embrace.

               “You sure you don’t need any help taking your stuff back? Jim asked softly, his face pressed to his boyfriend’s neck. _Don’t want you to go,_ Jim thought.

               “No…thank you, though,” Spock replied.

               “Okay,” Jim then lifted his head from Spock’s neck and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips.  Spock pressed forward, deepening the kiss.  They stood there for a while, making out lightly until they heard a knock at Jim’s open door.  Spock reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriends soft lips to look at the chauffeur. 

               “Is that everything, sir?” the man asked.

               Spock nodded, “Yes, thank you.  I will be down in a moment.”

               The man then turned and left, leaving the couple alone again.  Spock immediately pulled Jim back to him and held him in his arms. Jim buried his face into Spock’s neck and held him tightly. He didn’t want him to leave. 

               “Can you stay tomorrow night?” Jim asked.

               “I cannot,” Spock replied, “I believe I will be able to Sunday night.”

               “Good.”

               “Hmm.”

               .

               .

               .

               “Jim?”

               “Yeah?”

               “I must depart now. The man is waiting downstairs.”

               Jim sighed and pulled away from his boyfriend. Spock had sad eyes and he lightly kissed Jim on the lips.

               “I will see you Sunday,” Spock told him.  Jim nodded and they started to walk to the door.  Jim picked up Orion’s cat carrier and Jim knelt down and cooed at the cat.

               “Bye bye Orion.  Come back and visit anytime,” Jim said.  Orion meowed at him and Jim chuckled before standing back up and walking downstairs to the car with Spock.

* * *

 

               Spock loaded Orion into the car and turned to pull Jim into a passionate kiss on the sidewalk. Jim moaned into it and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck.  They parted from each other after a few moments and Spock rested his forehead against Jim’s.

               “I really like you,” Jim said with a smile.

               Spock almost snorted, “Ditto.”

               Jim chuckled as Spock pulled back and handed Jim back the keys to his apartment.

               “Thank you for letting me stay with you this week,” Spock said. 

               Jim nodded and looked away, _Fuck, don’t cry, Jim._

“I did not know if you were one for celebrating anniversaries so I did not mention anything on Wednesday.”

               Jim looked to him, “Oh, yeah.  It was one month Wednesday, wasn’t it?”

               “It was.  I…left you something on your bed.  An anniversary slash thank you gift.”

               “Spock, you didn’t…I mean…I didn’t…”

               Spock shut him up by kissing him lightly.

               “I do not require anything but you,” Spock told him.

               Jim nodded, “Don’t act like that; I may not let you leave.  When do you get your cast off?”

               “Next week.  I will let you know that date so that you can accompany me.”

               “Yeah, of course. Now go, before I drag you back upstairs,” Jim said. 

               Spock chuckled and gave him another kiss before getting into the car.  Jim watched the car drive off and he let out a sigh.  He then went back upstairs to his empty, lonely apartment.

* * *

 

               Jim closed the door behind him and sighed again.

               _It felt…homey…when Spock was here._

Jim moved to his bed and saw Baloo sitting there next to Mr. Teddy and an envelope propped up against him with ‘Jim’ written on it. Jim smiled and sat down on his bed and gathered up Baloo in his arms and cuddled him.  He then smiled and picked up the envelope and opened it, taking the card out and laughing.  It said ‘You’re my favorite thing to do’ on the front with stick figure people doing it on it.

               He opened the card up and an old Polaroid picture fell out.  Jim smiled at saw that it was a picture of Spock on his bar mitzvah wearing a yamaka and smiling. _Such a cutie,_ Jim thought. He sat the polaroid down and read the note in the card, ‘Jim, I know that we have only been together one month, but I deeply care for you and I hope that we can have more months (possibly years) with each other.  I really, really (hate that you got that song stuck in my head) like you. I am leaving Baloo with you as he and Mr. Teddy have bonded and it would be a shame to part them. Yours, Spock.’

               Jim sniffled and laid down his bed, cuddling Baloo and Mr. Teddy together to him.

               _Fuck…I’m in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the card :)   
> https://img0.etsystatic.com/038/0/5270171/il_570xN.610897386_na3w.jpg


	11. Amanda Meets Jim

               A week later, Spock had texted Jim that he had moved his appointment to get his cast off until the next day because he had to work late.  Jim had pouted but understood.  He was laying on his couch after school, watching a TV show and waiting for Spock to come by late that evening, but Jim wanted to wait up for him. 

               Just then someone knocked on Jim’s door.  Jim stared at the door for a few moments until it knocked again.  He got up and walked over to it, looking through his peephole.  He saw his boyfriend standing there and Jim smiled, opening up the door and pulling Spock into a big hug.

               “You jerk. You said you’d be at work late,” Jim fussed at him.  “It’s only six o’clock.”

               Jim released Spock from the hug and moved so his boyfriend could enter the apartment.  Spock did. His suit coat over his hand with the cast on it, the sleeve on his other arm was rolled up to his elbow.

               “I believe this is what is called a ‘surprise,’ Spock told him, smiling a bit.

               Jim shut his door and looked at Spock, “Meanie.  Did you finish work early?”

               “I did have work earlier today, but I left early.”

               “Why?” Jim asked.

               Spock then smiled a bit more and removed his coat from covering his arm and threw it behind him to the couch.  Jim looked and saw that the cast was off. He grinned at his boyfriend.

               “Lying, jerk,” Jim said, before taking the once injured hand into his and looking it over.

               “I am all healed.”

               Jim nodded, still holding the hand. Spock moved closer to Jim and smirked.

               “What?” Jim asked, looking at him.

               “You said a few weeks ago that you wished my wrist was better so that we could…engage in other positions,” Spock smirked at him.

               “Oh, is that it?”

               Spock nodded, leaning forward to nibble at Jim’s ear.

               Jim chuckled and moved back from his boyfriend.  Spock actually whined a little at that.

               “Nuh-uh.  I don’t think so, mister,” Jim told him before heading to his bed and sitting down. Spock followed and stared at him, one eyebrow quirked up.

               “You are…upset that I surprised you?”

               Jim nodded and scooted back on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard.

               “And lied. So, you have to make it up to me,” Jim informed him.

               Spock nodded, “And how can I do that?”

               Jim shrugged, looking smug, “I don’t know….maybe you should…strip.”

               “Strip?”

               “Yeah.  Put on a little show for me.”

               Spock looked confused and then asked, “You wish for me to…like that stripper movie you had me watch?”

               Jim chuckled and nodded, “Yep.  Just like in _Magic Mike._ ”

               Spock looked away and thought about it before nodding.

               Jim grinned and blushed, “Really?”

               “If that is what would make you happy, then I will do it,” Spock replied, walking over to Jim’s IPod station and looking through his music. Jim became giddy and made himself comfortable on the bed as the music started playing and Spock started his show.

* * *

 

               “I missed that,” Jim said, lightly panting in the afterglow of their love-making. Spock turned his head and looked at his boyfriend, panting a bit himself.

               “We had sex just a few days ago,” Spock informed him, confused at what Jim had been saying.

               Jim chuckled and shook his head, “No.  I mean, I missed that position.  Missionary.  We haven’t done it like that before, with you on top like that.  We couldn't before because of h”

               “Oh, yes I enjoyed that as well.”

               Jim smiled and moved to his side, snuggling up to Spock and running a hand through his chest hair.

               “Spock?”

               “Yes?”

               “You’d make a horrible male stripper,” Jim told him.  Spock snorted and nodded.

               “It got you in the mood, though,” Spock retorted.

               “Yeah, well, you my boyfriend.  It doesn’t take much for me to want to have sex with you.”

               Spock lightly laughed, holding Jim tighter to him.

* * *

 

               The next morning, Jim was making some French toast while Spock was in the shower.  He flipped the pieces over as he heard the shower turn off.  A few minutes later, his boyfriend came into the kitchen with just a towel wrapped around his waist.  He was rubbing his wet hair with another smaller towel.

               “I have missed having two working hands,” Spock told him.

               “You’re getting my floor wet,” Jim replied, giving him a look.  Spock stuck his tongue out at him before moving back into the bathroom.  Jim smiled and went back to making breakfast and several minutes later Spock came back into the kitchen, hair damp but completely dressed, minus shoes.  Jim placed their plates on the table and turned off the stove top as Spock went about making himself some tea.

               “Want to go to the movies today?” Jim asked.  Spock glanced to him and shook his head.

               “I can’t today,” Spock replied, “I have a lunch meeting.  We could go this evening? Dinner and a movie?”

               Jim sat down at the table and nodded, “Yeah, sure.  Who has lunch meetings on Saturdays?”

               Spock huffed out a laugh, “I apologize, but the person insisted.”

               Jim nodded again as Spock retrieved his tea and sat across from his boyfriend.

               “How is your STEM team coming along?” Spock asked. 

               “Great.  Our competition is next weekend in San Diego.  Can you go?”

               Spock considered him for a moment before saying, “Yes.  I do not believe I have any prior engagements.”

               Jim grinned big, “Awesome.  You can finally meet Sulu and see how Pavel is trying to take over the world with robots.”

* * *

 

               Jim got bored sitting in his apartment after Spock left.  He pulled out his cellphone and called Sulu.

               .             

               .

               .

               “Hello?” Sulu answered.

               “Hey, it’s me.  Wanna go grab lunch or something?” Jim asked.

               “Sure.  You’re treat?”

               Jim laughed, “Yeah, yeah, my treat.  Meet you at our usual place in about half an hour?”

               “Sounds like a plan. See you soon.”

* * *

 

               Sulu was always fun to hang out with and as Jim like to joke, a cheap date as well.  After lunch they walked around the city and went to an ice-cream parlor they liked.  They got a cup each to-go and walked around some more while they ate.

               “Superman ice-cream is the best,” Jim said, shoving a spoon full of his red and blue colored ice-cream into his mouth.

               “It’s the best because its vanilla,” Sulu replied.

               “You take that back.  Its superman flavor not vanilla.”

               They shared a laugh at that and then Sulu asked, “So how’s Spock?  Thought you two would be hanging out today.”

               Jim shrugged, “He’s good.  Just got his cast off.  I wanted to go to the movies with him today but he’s at a meeting.”

               They turned a corner and started heading down the street.  Sulu nodded.

               “Who has meetings on Saturdays?”

               “I know, right?” Jim replied.  They then stopped at the corner and waiting for the all clear to cross the crosswalk.

               “Who’s he meeting?”

               Jim shrugged again, “I guess an FBI person.”

               “A kind of pretty older FBI woman?” Sulu questioned.  Jim looked at him confused before Sulu pointed across the street.  Jim looked and saw his boyfriend standing there, smiling at a woman.  She was pretty, looked a little bit older than Spock, and had long brown hair pulled up into a nice ponytail.

               “I don’t know,” Jim said as he saw Spock give the woman a hug.  “But I’m going to go introduce myself.”

               Jim then took off across the street when it was clear, Sulu following behind him.  Jim smiled as he approached Spock.  His boyfriend saw him and his smile went away, putting his hands behind his back.

               “Spock! Hey!” Jim called out, walking quickly over to his boyfriend and the woman.

               He was going to go in for a hug, but Spock stepped back and turned to the woman and told her, “Mother, this is my…friend, Jim.”

               Jim stopped right in front of them and stared, _Friend? Mother?_

               Spock’s mother looked to Jim and smiled big, “Jim? This is the infamous Jim I’ve heard so much about lately.”

               Jim smiled weakly at her before looking to Spock.

               “Jim, this is my mother, Amanda,” Spock said.

               Jim nodded and looked back to Amanda and holding out his hand for a shake, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

               Amanda smiled big and shook his hand, “It is great to finally meet you, Jim.  You probably hear this a lot, but you have to most beautiful blue eyes.”

               Jim actually blushed at that and nodded, pulling his hand away, “Thank you.”

               Sulu, who was standing behind him cleared his throat and Jim chuckled turning slightly to introduce his friend to Spock and his mom.

               “This is Hikaru Sulu.  We work together,” Jim said.  Sulu nodded to them.

               “Hello,” Amanda told him she then looked back to Jim and asked, “Would you two like to join us for lunch?”

               Spock looked taken back and was about to open his mouth to say something when Jim spoke up, “Thanks for the offer, but we just ate.”

               Spock looked relieved as he moved his hands from behind his back and put them in his pockets.

               “Oh, okay then.  Another time?  I love meetings Spock’s friends,” Amanda smiled at him. Jim smiled back and nodded.

               “Yeah, I’d like that.  Wouldn’t you like that, Spock?”

               His boyfriend merely nodded.

               “Well, we’ll leave you now to your lunch,” Jim said.  “It was nice to meet you Mrs. Grayson.  Spock, I guess I’ll talk to you later.”

               Jim and Sulu then turned and started to walk down the street away from Spock and his mother.

               “Did he really just introduce me to his mom as his…friend?” Jim asked.

               “Yeah,” Sulu replied.  “That was weird.”

               “I can’t believe he said ‘friend’. I’m his boyfriend.”

               “That’s kind of a red flag don’t you think?” Sulu questioned, “You still haven’t even been to his place yet.”

               Jim was about to respond when someone came up behind them.  He turned and looked to Spock who had run up to them.

               “Jim may we speak,” Spock asked before looking to Sulu and then back to Jim, “In private for a moment?”

               Sulu started to walk away but Jim shook his head, “No, look its fine.  We can talk later.  Go have lunch with your mom.”

               “Jim I…”

               “Spock, we will talk later,” Jim said a little sternly. Before walking away with Sulu.  Spock watched him go and then disappear around the street corner before turning and walking back to the restaurant. He entered and found where his mother was sitting and sat down across from her at the table and picked up his menu.

               His mother stared at him before saying, “So that’s Jim.”

               Spock nodded, still looking at the menu.  He was upset with himself.  Jim was angry and he had caused it. 

               “He seems really nice.  Beautiful blue eyes,” Amanda continued.  Spock looked up to her and nodded again.

               Amanda smiled at her son before looking at his hand, “Where’s your ring?”

               Spock put the menu down and looked to his left hand, “Oh…I um…it was a little loose so I put it in my pocket.”  He then reached into this pocket and pulled out his wedding ring and placed it back onto his finger.

               Amanda stared at him, “It was on when we left your house.”

               Spock looked back to the menu, “I took if off in the car here.  It was loose.”

               “Uh-huh, okay. Well, Jim is just lovely.  Didn’t you tell me earlier he was a competition next month?”

               Spock smiled and nodded before telling her about Jim’s team and everything they do.  Amanda smiled the whole time while thinking about her son, his new “friend” and the wedding ring that obviously fits her son perfectly.

* * *

 

               “Why would he call me his friend? To his mother,” Jim kept harping as he and Sulu walked around the city. His friend sighed and shook his head.

               “I don’t know, Jim.  For the hundredth time, I don’t know,” Sulu fussed back.

               “Yeah, but what do you think?  Maybe he’s not ‘out’ to his family?”

               “I don’t know.  Sure, yeah okay.  How about this: he’s still in the closet and he still lives with his parents.”

               Jim stopped walking and thought about what his friend had just said, “Hey….yeah that’s it!”

               Sulu sighed again, “Dude I was just making shit up.”

               Jim turned to him, “No, it makes sense.  He never takes me back to his place and he has never mentioned that he wants me to meet his parents.  He can’t meet mine because, you know, they’re dead.”  Jim then smiled, “he still lives with his parents.  Aww…that’s cute.”

               “That’s not cute.  It’s sad.  He’s what? Almost thirty?”

               Jim just shook his head, “Yeah, but its cute.  Plus I get the impression he’s a big ol’ momma’s boy.”

               “Whatever, as long as you two are happy,” Sulu said as they continued walking down the street.

               “Oh, don’t mention this to Bones.  He’s protective enough as it is,” Jim told him.

               “Damn, there’s my good gossip for the day.”

               Jim nudged his friend in the side with his elbow and chuckled, “Jerk.”


	12. Orion has an Adventure

               Spock arrived at Jim’s apartment a little before 5pm.  The whole afternoon he had been coming up with lie after lie he could tell his boyfriend about why he introduced Jim as his friend to his mother.  None of the lies sounded right—mostly because he hated it.  Hated lying to Jim (and his mother) about everything.

               _I should just tell him the truth,_ Spock thought as Jim buzzed him into the apartment building.  Spock suspected that no matter what he said to him, there would be a huge fight.  The door to Jim’s apartment was open so he entered and shut the door behind him and Jim sat at the kitchen table staring at him with a serious expression.

               “Please allow me to explain,” Spock started but Jim shook his head.  Spock sighed and sat down across from the blonde.

               Jim’s expression then changed and he chuckled and said, “You’re so cute.”

               Spock quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend in confusion, “I had thought you would be upset with me about earlier.  Why are you not upset?”

               “I’m a little upset, but I know why you did what you did.  It all makes sense.”

               “What—“

               “You still live with your parents,” Jim said.

               “I live with my parents?”

               Jim nodded, “Yeah, no wonder you never want me to go to your place.”

               Spock considered him for a moment before nodding, “Yes, I live with my parents.  My mother can become very involved in my personal life and that is why I have not informed her of our relationship.”

               Jim stood up and walked around the table to Spock and sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around Spock’s shoulders.

               “It’s alright,” Jim told him with smile. “Besides, I kind of think she already knows about us.”

               Spock internally sighed, “I think so too.”

               Jim laughed and got up from Spock’s lap and went to put on his shoes, “So, what movie do you want to see.”

               “I do not understand why you are not more upset with me.”

               Jim shrugged, “I’m a quick forgiver and I hope you will soon introduce me to your parents as your boyfriend.”

               Spock nodded, “I will.”

* * *

 

               They left Jim’s apartment a little while later and head to the movies. As they were standing in the line to buy tickets Jim smiled at an adorable toddler in front of him.  The little girl giggled and buried her face into her mother’s pant leg. Jim elbowed Spock.

               “I love kids.  They’re so cute,” Jim told him.  Spock looked to the toddler and then looked to Jim and nodded.

               “Do you like kids?” Jim asked.

               “I do.”

               Jim nodded at that and then asked, “Do you have any?”

               Spock shook his head, “No, but I almost was a father.”

               Jim looked at him confused.

               “She miscarried,” Spock said.

               “Ah, I’m sorry.  How long ago was that?”

               “Four years.”

               “Did you…love her?”

               Spock actually snorted at that and shook his head, “No…she and I…I only dated her because my parents wanted me to be involved with someone.  Our families are…old friends.  They were pleased with the relationship until the pregnancy.”

               “Broken condom?”

               “Actually, I believe it was sabotaged.”

               “She wanted the Grayson money, huh?” Jim asked.

               “Indeed.”

Jim smiled and grabbed his boyfriend had, “Well it’s a good thing you and her aren’t together anymore.”

               Spock swallowed and nodded, “Yep.”

* * *

 

               Amanda sat in the formal living room of her son and T’Pring’s townhouse.  She decided to stay there for the next week and then her husband would arrive and they were to go to their lake house for a long weekend.

               She kept thinking about the past few months and how happy her son has been.  It was oblivious it was because of Jim.  Jim was—special to Spock and after meeting him briefly earlier it was so clear that they were involved.  And based on Spock’s shock at the run-in and his wedding ring removal, it was clear that Jim did not know about T’Pring or that Spock was married.

               She was quite upset with her son about this and would have a long talk with him when he returns…if he returns that evening.  He did say something about meeting Jim for a movie and quickly leaving.

               Amanda sighed as Orion meowed at her from his spot beside her on the couch.  She smiled at him and scratched his head as she heard T’Pring come downstairs.  Amanda got up from the couch with Orion following and found T’Pring standing in the foyer with a small suitcase.

               “Where are you going?” Amanda asked.

               “I will be in Napa until Tuesday evening,” T’Pring replied coolly.

               “Divorce Spock,” Amanda said.

               T’Pring glanced at her mother-in-law before shaking her head and chuckling, “No.”

               “Why? Spock is miserable.  You obviously don’t love him.  We’re prepared to give you ten million.”

               T’Pring looked taken back for a moment before smirking, “I’m worth more than ten million and I do love Spock.  Why else would I have married him?”

               Amanda rolled her eyes at T’Pring’s sarcasm and turned and left the room.  She heard the doorbell chime.

               _The princess’s car service,_ Amanda thought.  She sat back down in the living room as she heard T’Pring fuss at Orion before opening the door and leaving.

               .

               .

               .

               A few minutes later Amanda realized something.  She quickly got up and went into the foyer and gasped. 

               _Orion…the bitch didn’t shut the front door!_

* * *

 

The movie line was moving slowly, but Jim didn’t mind.  He was happily holding his boyfriend’s once cast covered hand, swinging their arms back and forth.

               “Having fun?” Spock asked, indicating their swinging arms.

               Jim smiled and nodded as Spock’s phone went off in his pocket.  Spock reached his other hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and then looked to Jim, pulling his other hand away.

               “It’s my mother,” Spock told him.  Jim nodded as Spock walked a little ways away to answer it. 

               _Momma’s boy,_ Jim thought with a smile.  _I will definitely be having lunch with her soon._

Jim watched as Spock got a panicked look on his face while talking to his mother so he stepped out of line and walked over to him.

               “Spock?” Jim asked as Spock got off the phone.

               “Orion got out of the house.  My mother is having trouble locating him,” Spock told him.

               “Oh shit.  Um…well let’s go then.  We gotta find him.”

               “You can stay…”

               “Don’t even dare say that.  We are going, together, to find your asshole of a cat.”

               What Jim said did not leave any room for an argument so Spock merely nodded and flagged down a cab for them.

* * *

 

               Jim was really impressed when the cab dropped them off in front of a really nice townhouse in the fancy/rich part of town.

               _Dude! This is so nice!_ Jim thought as Spock’s mother came out of the townhouse and met them.

               “I don’t know where he ran off too.  I’ve called animal control and gave them his description,” Amanda said, holding out a flashlight to her son as it had started to become dark outside.

               Spock nodded and took it, “Jim and I will head down this way,” he said, point left down the block.

               “How did he get out?” Jim asked.

               Amanda and Spock exchanged a look before Amanda said to him, “I was careless and forgot to shut the door completely.”

               Jim nodded and then started to walk down the block with his boyfriend.

* * *

 

               “Orion!” Jim and Spock kept calling.  It had been about half an hour of them looking around Spock’s neighborhood.  Even though Spock didn’t look it, Jim knew he was completely wrecked about his cat being missing.

               “He’ll find his way home if we can’t find him,” Jim said to him.  “Cats are smart like that.”

               Spock nodded and continued looking around.  Jim sighed and walked a little bit away towards a nearby alley.  As he got close he heard some noises.  He turned and looked down the alley and stopped.  He had found Orion…caught in flagrante.  Jim snickered at the scene and turned to yell down the street for Spock.

               “I found him!” Jim called. His boyfriend ran quickly over to him and stopped next to him.

               “He’s…ah…kind of busy though,” Jim said, pointing down the alley.

               “Busy? What do you…oh!” Spock looked and saw what his cat was up to. 

               “He’s not fixed, is he?”

               Spock shook his head, “He was supposed to be a show cat, but it did not really work out.  Never got around to getting him…fixed.”

               They both looked down the alley at the Orion and a female stray cat that was white with some crème colored markings on her head and down her tail.

               “She must be in heat,” Jim said.

               “Obliviously.”

               “Should we let him finish?”

               Spock chuckled and nodded, “Why not.  I will definitely getting him fixed after this.  Um…where they are…done…grab Orion and then I’ll get the female.  She should be off the streets.”

               “Damn hooker cats,” Jim sighed out with a playful grin.

               Spock really laughed at that and nodded, “Yeah.”

* * *

 

               When Orion got off the female, Jim and Spock quickly rushed down the alley and tried to grab up the cats.  Jim managed to easily get Orion into his arms while Spock had some trouble with the female.  She hissed at him as he leaned down to grab her by the scruff of the neck.  Jim watched as the female cat scratched the crap out of Spock before running off.

               Spock cursed and walked back over to Jim.

               “Break your wrist again?” Jim asked.

               “No,” Spock said.  His left arm was scratched all up and starting to bleed. 

               “Come on, dear.  Let’s get you back home and clean up your battle scars.”

               Spock nodded and they started heading back to his townhouse.

* * *

 

               Amanda was sitting outside of the steps of the townhouse when they walked up. She stood up when she saw then and sighed in relief.

               “Orion! You found him!” she said as they came to stand in front of her.

               “Yeah, he was…getting it on with a cutie in heat down the block,” Jim told her.

               Amanda laughed and then saw Spock’s arm, “Spock, what happened?”

               “I tried to get Orion’s…” Spock started.

               “Hooker cat,” Jim finished.

               Spock looked at him and nodded, “Yes.  I figured if she were to become pregnant it would be best if she was in a home or shelter instead of on the streets.”

               “I see.  Well, let’s go inside and I’ll clean the wounds,” Amanda told them, ushering them up the stairs.  Jim was happy to finally see the inside of Spock’s place.

               “Jim, you don’t have to stay.  Thank you for helping, you can go home if you want,” Spock said to his boyfriend. 

               “Nonsense.  It’s alright for your _friend_ to come in, Spock,” Amanda gave her son a look, “I cleaned up and the trash has been taken out.  So Jim, come on in and I’ll make us some dinner.”

               Jim smiled and nodded, “Great.  Do you have any baby pictures you can show me? I have one picture of bar mitzvah boy here, but I need to see more.”

               The headed inside and Amanda smiled at Jim, “I think I have some around here somewhere.”

* * *

 

               Spock and Jim made-out outside a few hours later while they waited for the cab to show up.  While Spock was nervous about Jim being in his house, but his mother had, indeed, while Jim and he had been looking for Orion, removed any and all picture of him and T’Pring.  Not that there was more than a few anyway, most of the pictures had been of just T’Pring.

               “I like your parent’s house,” Jim said when they broke apart from their kiss.

               Spock nodded and went to kiss him again but the cab pulled up. 

               “I gotta go now.  You sure you don’t want to come back to my place?” Jim asked.

               “Orion needs a talking to and my mother is going to keep going through things to find baby pictures of me if I don’t stop her,” Spock replied.

               Jim chuckled, “Yeah, Orion definitely needs a talk.  Are you going to try and find that white cat?”

               “Yes, I think it would be best for her to be off the streets.  I’ll call animal control in the morning and give them her description. Jim, I need to ask something of you and I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

               Jim nodded, “Okay.”

               “Now that you know where I live…I would prefer…appreciate it, if you did not just show up here.”

               Jim took a step back, “I’m pretty sure your mother already knows about us.  Is this because of your dad?”

               “No, my father would...yes.  Yes, he has some sensitive business he sometime conducts here and he needs quiet and privacy.  That is why I haven’t brought you here.  While he and my mother are out of town most of the time, I sometimes do not know when they are going to come home.”

               “Oh, wow.  Okay.  I guess I’ll stay away then.”

               “Jim, no…I would love for you to come here.  I just…perhaps you could…call first or we can arrange it ahead of time.”

               Jim gave his boyfriend a weak smile and nodded, “Don’t want your dad catching us doing it in the living room, huh?”

               Spock smiled and nodded, “Essentially, yes.”

               Jim chuckled and pulled him into a quick kiss before turning and getting into the cab.  Jim went to shut the door, but Spock stopped him.

               “I care about you a lot, Jim.  I am glad you and my mother get along.  Also, thank you again for helping with Orion.”

               “You’re welcome.  Oh and tell your mom to email me those baby pics of you.”

               “Negative.  I do not believe you need them.”

               Jim laughed and Spock leaned in and gave him another quick kiss.

               “I will call you tomorrow,” Spock told him, leaning back.

               “Okay.  We need to talk about the trip to San Diego.”

               Spock nodded and shut the door.  He stepped back and watched the cab drive off.  Spock sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  He turned around to head back into his house and saw his mother standing at the top of the stairs leading to the front door.  Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were narrowed at her son.

               “How long have you been standing there?” Spock asked, walking up the stair towards her.

               “Long enough,” she replied.  “Where’s your wedding ring?”

               Spock pulled it out of his pocket and put it on.

               “He’s a great guy, Spock, and this is wrong.”

               “I know.”

               “I want you to be happy.  Jim makes you happy, but the longer you wait to tell him, the worse his reaction will be. How long?”

               “It has been almost two months.  I will tell him next weekend.  After his competition.”

               Amanda nodded, “Good.  From now until then, I want you to do whatever you can to get a divorce in motion with T’Pring. Serve her papers.”

               “I will.”


	13. Jim Gets Upset

               Spock was getting his stuff in order to leave early for the weekend. Jim, Sulu, and their students and student’s parents had left that morning on a flight to San Diego and Spock was flying down in a few hours to meet them.  He was looking forward to the trip and being with Jim.  Orion was in a nice cat kennel for the weekend and T’Pring had decided to go to the lake house with his parents for the weekend.  He had been discussing a divorce with her for the past week and she was being a bitch about it.  She was probably at the lake house trying to get more money out of his family.

               He shook his head and decided not to think about her for the rest of the weekend as he was heading out of his office.  As he approached the elevator he pulled out his cell phone and called Jim.

               “Hey you!” Jim voice came through when the call connected.

               Spock smiled at hearing his boyfriend’s voice, “Hi. I’m leaving work now.  My flight departs in two hours so I should be down there by 6:30.”

               “Great.  I’ll meet you at the hotel.  I’m rooming with Sulu and on a floor with some students and parents, but you said you booked a suite?”

               “Yes, it was the only room available because of the competition.  You can sneak up to it when Sulu falls asleep.”

               He heard Jim giggle, “Oh, of course.”

               Spock was about to enter the elevator when his boss walked up to him with a serious expression.

               “Need you in the conference room A now, Spock,” Chris said to him.

               “Sir, I am leaving for…” Spock took his phone from his ear and started to tell his boss.

               “I’m sorry, Mr. Spock…is an eminent hacking of three local banks hindering your plans?”

               Spock shook his, “No, sir.  I apologize, sir.  I will gather up my laptop and meet you promptly in conference room A.”

               Chris nodded and continued down the hall, yelling for Nyota and Scotty. Spock sighed and put his phone back to his ear.

               “Jim?” he asked.

               “Yeah, I’m still here and I heard everything.  It’s okay, Spock.  Duty calls.”

               “I will try and make a later flight tonight after everything is finished here.”

               “No, Spock.  That could be late.  Just do your work, rest, and then fly down in the morning.  It’s only an hour and a half flight.”

               “Alright.  I will see you in the morning then.”

               “Okie dokie.  See you then.”

               Spock disconnected the call and sighed before he heard Chris yell for him.  He quickly moved to his office and gathered up his laptop before heading to conference room A.

* * *

 

               “Where’s your boyfriend?” Sulu asked over breakfast in the hotel the next morning.

               Jim glanced to his friend before replying, “Had to work late.  He should be flying out this morning.”

               “Did you two discuss the whole ‘friend’ thing?”

               Jim nodded as he watched Gaila walk over to their table and sit down.

               “I still don’t understand what you’re doing here,” Jim said to her.

               “As the school guidance counselor it is…oh screw it, I’m here to party and San Diego has some nice clubs.”

               Jim and Sulu shook their heads as they saw some of their students into the breakfast area with their parents. 

Jim leaned over the table and hissed to Gaila, “We are here representing the school.  Don’t bring anyone back to your room or be seen coming in at the crack of dawn.”

               “Yeah, yeah.  I know.  So when’s the hot boyfriend showing up?”

               “Later.”

* * *

 

               Jim hadn’t heard from Spock that morning and by mid-afternoon he was starting to get worried…worried and upset.  He and Sulu were standing near their students as they were demonstrating their robotics to the judges.  He was very proud of his students and their work.  Jim smiled at Pavel excitedly explaining something to the crowd that had gathered.  He scanned the crowed and saw someone push themselves up to the front of the people.  Jim’s smile got bigger as he saw it was Spock.

                Jim waved at him and his boyfriend smiled and waved back before diverting his attention to the Russian boy and his robot.  Jim elbowed Sulu beside him and nodded to Spock. 

               “Hey, your friend’s here,” Sulu whispered to him.  Jim just shook his head and went back to looking at his students.

* * *

 

               After his students’ presentation to the judges, Jim went up his boyfriend and hugged him. 

               “How was work? Do I need to change banks?” Jim asked as Spock hugged him back.

               “Your bank was not involved,” Spock replied when they pulled back from each other.

               Jim nodded and grabbed his hand, “I need to introduce you to Sulu and Gaila.”

               “Fun," Spock said a bit dryly. 

               Jim turned to him and stuck out his tongue.

* * *

 

               Gaila had been unnecessarily flirty with Spock which made the FBI agent slightly uncomfortable while Spock and Sulu bonded over their love of science stuff and Doctor Who.  Apparently they both have seen every single episode ever.

               Jim and Sulu were ecstatic that their students won their competition and Spock joined them and the parents for a celebratory dinner.

* * *

 

               When Sulu finally managed to go to sleep and the rest of his students and their parents were asleep, Jim snuck up to Spock’s suite.

               Spock answered immediately and pulled his boyfriend into a passionate kiss, shutting the door behind them. Jim pulled away and laughed before looking around the room.

               “Holy, shit,” Jim gasped. “This is huge.”

               “Again, it was the only room available,” Spock responding, coming up behind Jim, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck.

               “Where’s the bedroom?”

               Jim felt Spock grin against his neck and then led him through the big suite to the bedroom.

* * *

 

               Early the next morning, Jim and Spock woke to someone’s cell phone ringing.  Jim sighed, realizing it wasn’t his and reached an arm behind him to hit his boyfriend.

               “Spock, your phone,” Jim grumbled.

               He heard Spock shift around in the bed and then get up and leave the room, answering the phone as he went. 

               _Hope he doesn’t have to leave for work,_ Jim thought, sitting up in the bed.

* * *

 

               “T’Pring, I am in San Diego and it is five in the morning,” Spock quietly fussed into the phone.

               “Doing what? I called your office and they said you took the weekend off,” T’Pring respond. “Look, I do not care what you are doing. Get up here. Now.”

               “I am bus…”

               “Now. Or else.”

               “Or else what? I have asked for a divorce. There is no reason for you to be at my parent’s lake house.”

               “Just…please.  You and I have history.  We need to talk.  Or should I just come down there.  Have a chat with…what’s his name…Jim?”

               Spock went cold, “I do not know what you are talking about.”

               T’Pring chuckled through the phone, “You do.  I will introduce myself to him…at his school…if you are not up here today.” She then disconnected the phone call. Spock’s hand shook.  He did not want Jim to find out that way.

* * *

 

               Spock came back into the room and looked down.

               “Work?” Jim asked.

               Spock glanced up to him and shook his head, “No, but I do have to leave.”

               “We were going to spend the day together, though.  See some sights.”

               Spock sat down next to him on the bed, “I am sorry, but my…house keeper just called about my parents’ house upstate.  There is come issue with some construction going on and I need to go up there and fix it.  My parents are out of town.”

               “Construction? Are you fucking serious?” Jim asked, getting upset.

               Spock nodded, “Jim...”

               “Whatever.  I’m just going to go back to my room,” Jim told him, getting out of bed.

               “Jim, please.  I meant to stay. I did.  I just…I have to leave.”

               Jim gathered up his clothes and put them on, “You always mean to.  You always have something that you _need_ to do. I can understand having to leave for work, but this...no.” Jim turned and looked at Spock.

               “When I come back from the lake house, can we talk?”

               “Yeah, whatever.  We’ll _talk_ later.”

               “Jim, I’m sorry.”

               Jim walked to the door and opened it, “Have fun at your lake house.” He then left the suite and head back to his room with Sulu.

               Spock watched him walked out of the door and sighed.  He felt like crying.  He hated this.  He needed to tell Jim everything.  It was hurting him so much that he is lying to the man he was in love with.

* * *

 

               Jim grumbled the whole way to the airport and even sitting on the plane waiting to take-off, he was fussy and upset at his boyfriend.

               “Okay, seriously.  How can you be this upset after having sex?  It’s not right,” Gaila told him.

               “Construction.  Fucking construction and he had to leave me and go up to his parent’s lake house,” Jim fussed.

               “I’m sure if he could have, he could have gotten out of it.”

               Jim shrugged, “We were supposed to stay in San Diego and then fly back this evening.  I’m just glad I could get on the morning flight with you all.”

               Gaila was silent and looked down the row of seats and then looked at Jim, “Spock’s on the flight.”

               Jim looked at her and then looked up. Sure enough Spock was standing there and looking at him.

               “Can we talk?” Spock asked.

               “We’re going to be taking off soon.  You should be in your seat,” Jim snapped, looking away.

               “I know.  I was hoping Gaila and I could trade seats for the flight.”

               “Oh, sure…” Gaila started but Jim shook his head.

               “Nope.  I don’t want to talk to you.”

               “Please,” Spock asked.

               Jim looked up to him as a flight attendant came up to Spock.

               “Sir, you need to be in your seat now,” she said to him.  Spock looked to her and then to Jim.

               “Jim?” he asked again.

               Jim was still angry so he looked away as the flight attendant told Spock to go to his seat.  He heard Spock say he was in first class before he left. 

               “First class!? Jim, I could’ve been in first class,” Gaila fussed at him.

* * *

 

               Jim spent the flight ignoring Gaila and thinking over everything. 

               _He was really upset that he had to leave,_ Jim thought.

               _But…there’s always something with him. Why we can’t go to his place…why am I just his friend to his parents._

Jim sighed as he disembarked the plane and walked with Gaila and Sulu to baggage claim.  He saw Spock standing to the side near the end of the baggage claim area.

               “Go talk to him,” Gaila nudged him.

               “He’s just going to get his bag and then go up to the lake house,” Jim said. “No time to talk.”

               Jim looked to Spock and met his gave but Spock quickly turned and looked away.

               _He’s mad at me now. Fuck. He can’t be mad that I’m mad._

* * *

 

Jim realized he was being a bit of a baby after he grabbed his bag and realized he really wanted to talk to Spock.  He looked to where Spock had been standing and didn’t see him.  He glanced around the baggage claim area and saw Spock walked out of an exit with his bags.  Jim quickly rushed after him.

               “Jim! Where are you going?” Gaila called after him, following him as well.

               Jim didn’t wait for her and made it outside in time to see Spock getting into the back of a black town car. The town car then drove off.

               _Shit._

“Got it,” Gaila said from beside him.

               He turned to her with a raised eyebrow, “Got what?”

               “The car service number for the car Spock just got in,” she replied, cell phone in hand.

               Jim looked at her, still confused.

               Gaila rolled her eyes, “There was a number on the back of the car he got into.  We call, get an address for where they are taking him and then you can go up there and surprise him.  You look like you’re ready to apologize and talk to him.  You know you never stay angry for very long.”

               “Who doesn’t stay angry for very long?” Bones asked, walking up to them.  He was picking them up from the airport. “Jim? I thought I wasn’t picking you and Spock up until tonight.”

               Jim sighed and looked to his friend, “Spock had to leave early and go upstate.”

               “Jerk,” Bones said.

               “Got it!” Gaila then said.

               “Got what? Seriously, what are you doing?” Jim asked her.

               “I called the car company.  Flirted with the guy a bit, got the address,” she said with a smile.

               “That took you like 10 seconds,” Jim said in amazement.

               Gaila grinned, “I am just that good.  So, how about we go get you a sexy costume.”

               “What is going on? Sexy costume?” Sulu finally came outside and asked.

               Jim shook his head and motioned for Bones to lead them to his car.

* * *

 

               “So, he had to leave. You got mad.  He wanted to talk. You said no, but now you want to talk?” Bones questioned after Jim told him about what had happened between him and Spock.

               “Pretty much,” Jim replied.

               “And now, Jim is going to get a sexy construction worker outfit, drive up to the lake house, apologize for being upset and then give Spock a good fuck,” Gaila said. 

               The car went quiet and then Bones and Sulu groaned, “Don’t say stuff like that.” They both fussed at her.

               “Yeah, and besides…I’m usually the one getting fucked.  I like that better,” Jim told her as the other two males in the car groaned again.

               “Even better. Get the costume, go up there, and ride him like he’s never been rid before.”

               “Please stop,” Bones said as Sulu said, “My ears!”

               .

               .

               .

               “Okay,” Jim said, nodding his head.  “I like that plan. I’ll do it.”

               “Yay!” Gaila exclaimed!

               “Ugh!” “Brain bleach!”

* * *

               Jim pulled the rental car up in front of Spock’s parent's lake house.  It was huge and Jim’s eyes went wide at the sight.  He got out and adjusted the sexy construction worker outfit before heading up the walkway and ringing the doorbell.  He struck a sexy pose and waited.  When the door started to open Jim grinned and opened his mouth to say ‘surprise’ to Spock but stopped when he saw someone else standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst up ahead...I'm sorry :( Everything will be alright in the end, though. I promise!


	14. A Couple Punches

               A thin, kind of pretty looking, woman stood in the doorway and stared at him. Jim straightened up his posture and put his hands in front of him to cover himself a bit.

               “Hi...um…is…are you the…housekeeper?” Jim stuttered out, hoping beyond hope that the woman would say ‘yes’.

               “I am not a housekeeper,” the woman said bitterly. “This is my in-law’s residence. Who are you?”

               Jim let out a nervous laugh, “I’m sorry, I must have wrong house then. Excuse me.” He went to turn and leave but the women stopped him.

               “Who exactly are you looking for?” she asked, eyes narrowing.

               “I…ah…Spock. Spock’s house.”

               The woman then crossed her arms over her chest and got a kind of evil grin on her face, “Oh, I see.  You have the right residence.  You must be my husband’s whore that he has in the city, is that right?”

               Jim stared at her, feeling all color drain from his face. _Wife…Spock’s wife. He’s married._

“I don’t…I’m not…oh my god,” Jim couldn’t believe it.  Spock had been lying to him.  Jim didn’t know what to say, but was frozen in place in shock. The woman, Spock’s wife, just stood there and stared at him. Footsteps were coming toward them Jim could hear, _Oh, great…and here’s Spock._

It was indeed Spock.  Spock stopped dead and stared at Jim and his wife with wide-eyes.

               “Spock, dear, look,” T’Pring said, turning to her husband and flicked her wrist towards Jim, “It’s your whore.”

               Jim couldn’t take standing there anymore, couldn’t take that bitch call him a whore one more time without wanting to hall off and hit her and couldn’t take seeing Spock either.  He turned and quickly made his way back to his rental car, tears coming to his eyes.  He heard someone following him and hoped that Spock’s wife wasn’t going to try and hit him.  He was almost to the car when the person came up from behind him and grabbed his arm.

               “Jim, I can explain,” Spock said.  Jim stopped and got very angry.  He turned and swung his other arm and punched Spock who let go over Jim and stumbled back.

               “EXPLAIN!” Jim exclaimed, “You want to fucking explain to me why the fuck you have a wife?!”

               Spock had a hand to his cheek, “Jim, I meant to tell…”

               “Tell me! Tell me what? That the past two months have been one big fucking lie.  Look at me! I’m wearing this god awful costume.  I came up here to apologize to you and I find out you have a wife.”

               “I do not love her,” Spock said, his voice shaky.  “We are getting divorced, I swear. I love y…”

               Jim swung again and punched the other in the face again.  Spock stumbled back and fell onto the ground.

               “Don’t you dare say you love me!” Jim stood over him and yelled. Tears started welling up his eyes, “How could you do this to me?”

               Spock looked up to him with a pleading look, his big brown eyes tearing up, “I am so sorry.  Just let me explain…”

               “No! I don’t want to hear an explanation.  There is nothing to explain.  You hurt me.  You’ve done nothing but lie to me since we met.  I hope you and your wife have a happy fucking life together,” Jim’s voice was started to get hoarse from the yelling.  He sniffled and turned back to his car and got in.

               He started the car and put it into gear before pulling away from the curb and driving away.  He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Spock sitting on the ground still, staring after him.  Jim shook his head and drove until he got to a supermarket parking lot where he stopped, put the car in park, and cried.

* * *

 

               Spock felt like crying but he couldn’t bring himself to.  It was his fault.  Everything was his fault.  Jim had looked so angry and hurt and Spock had caused it.  He kept looking down the street as he heard someone come up behind him. 

               “Well, I guess that means we’re staying married.  No need for a divorce if your whore has left you,” T’Pring quipped.  Spock ignored her as she giggled and then walked away, back towards the house. 

* * *

 

               When his parents returned to the house, Spock was still sitting outside on the front lawn.  His cheek and eye had swollen up from where Jim had clocked him.  He hear them get out of their car and come over to him.

               “Spock?” his mother asked.  She walked in front of him and then gasped, “Spock! What happened?”

               “I am fine,” Spock said softly as his mother knelt down in front of him and put a hand to his cheek.  He hissed at the contact.

               _Jim had a mean right hook,_ Spock thought.

               “You are not _fine_ ,” Spock’s father, Sarek said.  “Who did this? Was it T’Pring?”

               Spock shook his head.  He sniffled and looked to his mother, “Jim knows.”

               Amanda sucked in a breath, “Oh no.  Did he…he came up here didn’t he?”

               Spock nodded, “T’Pring answered the door.  I tried to explain but he didn’t want to hear it.”

               “He was in the right to lash out after finding out about your betrayal,” Sarek told his son.  Spock looked up to his father in confusion.

               “You know about Jim?” he ask his father.

               Sarek nodded, “Your mother and I do not keep secrets from one another.”

               Amanda nodded, “Spock, let’s go inside.  Get some ice for your face and then you can give Jim some time to cool off and then call him in a few days.”

               Spock got up and shook his head, “No.  Jim made it clear that he does not want to hear any explanation.” He then walked away from his parents and went into the house.

               Amanda watched him go and sighed, “Can you find out Jim’s address?”

               “Of course, but I do not believe you should get involved,” Sarek told her.

               “Just get me the address please,” Amanda said before heading towards the house. “First, I need to get that bitch out of my house and then get some ice for my baby’s face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Everything will be happy in the end! I promise!


	15. Amanda Talks

               Jim had changed out of the sexy outfit before returning the rental car and made his way back to his apartment. He was so done with the day, emotionally wrecked and just wanted to lay down and forget Spock ever entered his life. Jim remembered the look T’Pring had given him…calling him a whore.  Jim sniffled, unable to cry anymore and let himself into his apartment.  He threw the outfit in the trash before walking towards his bed.  He then saw the card Spock had given him and the bar mitzvah picture propped up on his desk.  He grabbed it up and was about to rip them but he stopped, he stared at the picture before putting it inside the card and then putting them the bottom drawer of his desk.

               After that he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Gaila.  It had been her stupid idea for him to go up and surprise Spock.

               “Hey, Jim, how did Spock like the sexy outfit?” Gaila asked when she answered the phone. 

               “I don’t know, but I do know that his _wife_ didn’t appreciate it,” Jim replied.

               “What?”

               “Spock. Is. Married.”

               “Oh my god.”

               “Yeah, and his wife is a royal bitch. Oh my god. I can’t believe he’s married. I can’t believe I let him fool me for so long.  I’m such a fucking idiot,” Jim said, wanting to cry again  He sat down on his couch and rested his head in his hand as he held his cell to his ear and whimpered, “Spock was…he was the best thing that ever happened to me and it was all a lie, Gaila.”

               “Jimmy, I am so sorry. I don’t know what to say.  Do you want me to come over so we can plot to kill him?” Gaila asked.

               Jim snorted, “No, that’s alright.  I think I just want to be alone right now.  Please don’t tell anyone, especially Bones.”

               “I won’t tell a soul, Jim, I swear.”

               “Thank you,” Jim then hung up and got up from the couch and went to the bed.  He saw Baloo sitting there with Mr. Teddy and he started crying again. 

               “Fucking asshole,” Jim sobbed out. He laid down, grabbing Baloo to him and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 

               Jim went to work a few days later and didn’t want to talk about anything with Gaila.  She respected that and kept her distance.  Sulu, on the other hand, didn’t know what had happened and kept pestering Jim about Spock.  By the time the end of the school day came, Jim finally snapped.

               “We broke up!” Jim fussed at his friend. Sulu went wide-eyed and stared at Jim.

               “What?” Sulu questioned.

               _Don’t cry…don’t cry…don’t cry…_ Jim chanted in his head before telling Sulu, “Yeah, it just…we ended it.  That’s all.  I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

               Sulu nodded, “Are you…this is sudden.  What happened?”

               Jim groaned and gathered up his stuff to head home, “What did I say? I don’t. Want. To. Talk. About it. Okay? And don’t tell anyone.  I’m not ready to talk about anything yet.”

               “Yeah, I’m sorry.  Um…if you…when you want to talk, just let me know.”

               Jim nodded to his friend and then headed out of work and to his apartment.

* * *

 

               Jim sighed as he made his way up the stairs of his apartment building.  He turned the corner and stopped.  He stared at the woman sitting in front of his door. She turned and looked to him and gave him a soft smile.

               “Hi,” Amanda said, standing up and standing in front of his door.

               Jim internally groaned and walked toward her.  When he got to his door he brushed past her and said, “I don’t want to talk.”

               “I understand, but I’d like to talk.  Please.”

               Jim looked to her and shrugged, letting himself into his apartment and leaving the door opened behind him.  He hear Amanda enter and shut the door as he put down his satchel by his desk.

               “How’d you get into my apartment building?” Jim asked, turning and looking at Spock’s mother.

               “I waited for someone to come out and I grabbed the door and let myself in,” she replied.  “You have a lovely apartment, Jim.  It’s cozy.”

               Jim just nodded and sat on his couch, unsure of why he let her in to begin with. She wandered into the living room area and looked around.  She spotted Baloo on Jim’s bed and smiled, going over to it and grabbing it up before going back to the couch and sitting down.  Jim glanced to her and the bear.

               “Did he tell you about him?” Amanda asked, indicating Baloo.

               Jim nodded, “You and your husband met in India.  He bought him for you when you first found out you were pregnant.”

               “I miscarried a few weeks later, but we kept Baloo and when we finally had Spock and it became his,” Amanda paused and chuckled, “When he was teething, he gnawed off Baloo’s eye and one of his ears.  I sewed the ear back on but the eye…well…I found that in Spock’s diaper.”

               Jim wasn’t up for giggling so he just nodded. Amanda looked at him with sad eyes before putting Baloo down on the couch.

               “It was very wrong of Spock to start a relationship with you while married to T’Pring,” Amanda told Jim. 

               The blonde snorted out a “No, shit.”

               “Jim…Spock has never…never loved her.”

               “Are you making excuses for him?”

               Amanda shook her head, “No.  There is no excuse for his actions and I told him to tell you as soon as I knew that you two were romantically involved.  I know that you are upset and angry and you have every right to be…I just…Spock loves you so much.”

               Jim felt his eyes wanting to water so he looked away from Amanda.

               “He’s been so happy these past few months.  I have never seem him act like this before. he'T’Pring got her talons in him four years ago and hasn’t let him go.  He’s wanted a divorce since the beginning.  He only stayed with her at first because she had been pregnant.  When she miscarried he wanted to leave but didn’t feel right about it, but after a year he kept wanting to leave.”

               “Sounds like you’re making excuses, Amanda.  He wanted to do this…he wanted to do that. But he didn’t.  Four years, you say that they’ve been together…if he really wanted to leave her, he would have.  Instead he meets me and lies about everything,” Jim turned a sharp eye to her.

               Amanda nodded, “He’s getting one now…and I know the timing is…but he’s wanted it for a while and she’s finally letting it happen.”

               “Good for him,” Jim said tersely.

               “You said he lied about everything, but he didn’t.”

               Jim turned his head and quirked an eyebrow at her.

               “He lied about being married and things to cover that up, but I’m sure he didn’t lie about anything else.  He told you about Baloo.  Did he talk about his childhood?”

               Jim considered her before nodding, “Yeah, we talked a lot about our past and childhood and family.”

               “Did he tell you about his time at boarding school?”

               Jim nodded again, “Yeah…he had a panic attack because I accidently shut him up in a small space in the basement.  He told me about the school and that the assholes got punished because you raised hell.”

               Amanda smiled, “I did.  My baby was harmed, so I reacted.  My husband actually dealt with the school more.  Threatened them with numerous lawsuits.”

               “I would have to,” Jim said.

               “What about the FBI? Did he tell you I don’t want him doing field work?”

               Jim chuckled, remembering when Spock had told him about his mother showing up to the FBI training facility and argued with the instructors about him using a weapon.

               Amanda chuckled to, “I take it he did.  I do not want my only baby being shot at and put in danger.  The only lies he told you, and yes they were wrong, were so that you didn’t find out about T’Pring. Jim, Spock has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you.  He’s never even talked about anyone the way he talks about you.  I just spent the past few days with him and he’s a wreck.  If he didn’t have responsibilities and work, I think he’d still be upstate and in his pajamas, refusing to leave his bed because you hated him and there was no reason for him to get out of bed.  His father had to drag his butt out of the room. ”

               Jim was silent for a while before closing his eyes, “Amanda…I just…I can’t just forgive him so quickly.  I can’t.”

               Amanda nodded and reached a hand out and squeezed his hand, “I know.  Just give yourself some time.  I won’t come by and pester you again and Spock definitely won’t.  When and if you’re ready and want to talk to him or me, just call or text.”

               Amanda then stood up and turned to leave the apartment.  Jim got up from the couch and grabbed up Baloo.  He walked up to her as she was opening the front door.  He held Baloo out to her but she shook her head.

               “He belongs here,” she said, smiling at Jim before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind her. Jim looked at the bear and hugged it to him.


	16. Pictures

A week later, Jim had told his friends about his and Spock’s break-up, but left out the real reason why.  Gaila knew and Jim figured that that was enough.  He knew that if Bones found out, he would track Spock down and try and kill him. Jim really didn’t want that.  He was still angry and upset though, but he kept thinking about his talk with Amanda. 

School was out for the summer so Jim was trying to find ways to entertain himself during the day.  Gaila invited him to the gardens at Golden Gate Park.  They were walking around and admiring all the pretty flowers when Gaila asked about Spock.

“Have you talked to him?” she asked.

Jim shook his head, “Not ready to.”

Gaila smiled at him and nodded.  She looked away at some tulips before looking back to Jim and saying, “You love him.”

“I guess…” Jim started but Gaila shook her head.

“Not a question, Jim.  It’s a statement…you love him.  I know you do and I know you’re still hurt, but…I have never seen you this hung up on a guy before.  He’s like…perfect for you.  You’re both weird and into all that nerdy science stuff.  His mom made a good point when she talked to you.  Just talk to him.”

Jim was quiet for a moment, “I know.  I’m just…not ready yet.”

Gaila gave him a soft smile before excusing herself to find a bathroom.

Jim sighed.

He did love Spock.  He loved him a lot, but he just wasn’t to talk to him yet.  He sat down on a nearby bench and remember when he and Spock had come to the gardens.  They had laughed and held hands while walking around. They occasionally snuck behind tress and other things to make-out before walking around some more. 

Jim sighed again and leaned back on the bench as he heard some giggling from behind him.

_At least someone’s happy,_ Jim thought.  He glanced behind him and saw a man and woman in an embrace several feet away and behind a couple small trees.  Jim shook his head at them as was about to look away when he caught a better look at the woman’s face.

_Holy shit! T’Pring!_

Jim looked back and stared.  It was Spock’s wife and she was with…not Spock.  Jim saw them start to turn towards him so he ducked down onto the ground and peaked up as they walked away, further down the path. He stood back up and waited a few moments before following them.

_Bitch is cheating on Spock,_ he thought, angrily.  _How dare she! Spock is great._

* * *

 

Jim followed them around, watching them embracing and kissing every so often.  Jim managed to snap a few pictures with his cell phone of them before sneaking behind some bushes to get some better ones.

Jim laid in the dirt behind the bushes and stared at them, his shirt had ridden up a bit and his bare skin was touching the bush and ground.  Angry and upset that someone could do this to Spock.

T’Pring and the other man started to then talk. 

“They’re pushing through the divorce quite quickly,” T’Pring told the man.

_Good, you bitch._

“How will this affect our plans?  The money needs to be taken out of the accounts soon before she ceases to be your mother-in-law,” the man replied.

“I can manage to delay the divorce proceedings for a month, Stonn.  I wish to get her to sign some more documents.”

“We have enough money.  Once the account is cleaned out, his mother will be arrested for embezzlement.”

Jim’s eyes went wide with hearing that and he really wished he had been recording this.  He fiddled with his phone to bring up the video camera feature and as he held it out his belly started to itch.  He sat up a bit and scratched at his stomach before holding the phone out to record the bitch.  Jim looked up and saw that T’Pring and Stonn had walked away. Jim stood up from his hiding place and was going to follow when he heard someone fuss at him from behind.

He turned and looked and saw Gaila standing there with a park worker.

“Those are poisonous bushes!” the park worker yelled at him.

“Is that why I’m so itchy?” Jim asked, scratching at his stomach.

“Yes!” both the worker and park worker fussed at him.

* * *

 

Gaila took him straight to the hospital to see Bones who yelled at him as well.

“What were you thinking?” Bones asked. “There was a fucking sign right there that said ‘bushes are poisonous’!”

“I was…” Jim started but stopped.  He didn’t want to tell Bones about Spock yet so he just said, “I thought they were pretty.  Wanted to get some pictures.”

Bones groaned and went back to applying some ointment on his skin that was still very itchy.

“How are you?” Bones asked him. 

“I’m good,” Jim sighed out.  “Been doing a lot of thinking.”

“You should talk to him.  I know you still love him.”

Jim looked up to his friend and nodded, “Yeah…I probably will soon.”

_He needs to know about T’Pring and Stonn,_ Jim thought.


	17. Hi

Jim printed out the pictures he had taken of T’Pring and Stonn the day before.  He still had a big red rash on his stomach that itched but luckily the ointment Bones had given him was making it better. He then picked up his cell phone and scrolled through his contact list and stared at Spock’s name and number.

_I need to tell him….but…I don’t think I’m ready to hear his voice._

Jim scrolled back up to Amanda’s number and called her.  She answered after a few rings.

“Jim! Hello,” she greeted.

“Hey…hi…um…I need to talk to you,” Jim told her.

“Okay.  I’m still in San Francisco.  Do you want me to come over?”

“Yeah, that’d be fine.”

“I’ll be there in…half an hour? Is that alright?”

“Yes, I’ll be here.”

* * *

 

Amanda and Jim were sitting on the couch.  Her eyes were wide, staring at the pictures after hearing what Jim had to say. 

“Those documents…the non-profits she works with…” Amanda started before shaking her head, “That bitch.  Like father like daughter.”

“What?” Jim asked.

Amanda looked up to him, “Her father was sent to prison for embezzling millions from his company.”

“Jeez…yeah, totally…like father like daughter.  But did he try and pawn it on someone else?”

“No, he didn’t.  I guess T’Pring thinks she’s smarter than him. Thank you for telling me all this, Jim.”

Jim nodded, “I was going to call Spock, but…I just can’t yet.”

“And I understand. Take your time,” Amanda told him, giving him a small smile.

“How…how is he?” Jim asked.

“He’s alright. He goes to work, stays all day and then comes home and tries to find that cat that Orion got with,” Amanda replied.

Jim laughed at that, “He wants to make sure the Orion pays his kitty-support, huh?”

Amanda laughed as well and nodded, “Oh, of course.”

* * *

 

Uhura looked into Spock’s office and saw him looking down at his lap with a soft smile on his face. She knew that something was up with Spock.  Over the past few weeks, Spock had been down and not as happy and cheerful as he had been over the past few months.  He did confess that T’Pring had moved out and they were in the process of divorcing. Uhura would’ve thought that would make him happier but he wasn’t.

She lightly knocked on the door which caused Spock to jump in his seat and look up.

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” Uhura chuckled out.

“You did not.  Please, come in,” Spock said, putting his phone down on his desk.

Uhura walked in and sat down before asking, “What were you smiling at?”

Spock quirked an eyebrow at her.

“You were smiling down at your phone a few minutes ago,” she told him.  “What were you looking at?”

Spock glanced to his phone and then sighed.  He got up and went to his door and shut it before coming back to his seat and sitting down.

“What’s up, Spock?”

“I am in love,” Spock said.

Uhura looked at him with wide eyes, “Oh my god? Seriously? Who is she?”

“He.”

“Who is he?”

“His name is Jim,” Spock told her, taking his phone and pulling up a picture.  He handed it over to her. Uhura took it and looked at that picture of a smiling blonde man with bright blue eyes. 

“He’s quite handsome,” Uhura said, handing the phone back. “If you’re in love, why have you been so down lately?”

Spock looked sad then and avoided looking at his friend, “He…I…I did not inform him about T’Pring when we started to see each other about two months ago.”

Uhura grabbed a folder from Spock’s desk and hit him a few times with it. 

“You idiot! You don’t keep something like that from someone you care about,” Uhura fussed at him as he used his arm to block the folder from hitting him again.  She groaned and sat the folder down and glared at him, “He found out, didn’t he?”

Spock nodded.

“And he’s pissed off, isn’t he?”

Spock nodded again.

“Good for him.”

“Yes, I know.  He is mad and has every right to be.  I have not spoken to him in a few weeks.  I would love to.  I want to tell him how sorry I am and…”

“Spock…don’t contact him.  Let him come to you,” Uhura said. “Give him his space.  If and when he’s ready to talk to you, he will.”

“My mother and father said the same thing,” Spock told her.  “I will give him his space.  I do not wish for him to be more upset with me than he already is.”

Uhura saw how sad Spock looked and she internally sighed. She got out of her seat and walked around to him and hugged him.

“If it’s meant to be, he’ll call you.”

Spock nodded.

* * *

 

Uhura left work that evening and immediately ran into Spock’s mother.

“Amanda! Hi,” Uhura greeted her.

“Nyota, I need your help,” Amanda said.

“Oh? With what?”

* * *

 

“Bitch!” Uhura exclaimed, looking over the pictures Amanda showed her.  They went to a nearby café and sat in the corner to talk in private.

“I know,” Amanda agreed, “but that isn’t the worst thing.”

Uhura looked up to her with a quizzical expression, “What is worse than this?”

Amanda then explained about the embezzling and what Jim told her he heard.

Uhura listened to everything and then sat back in her chair, “Shit.  I see why you need my help.”

“Exactly.  I don’t know what to do.  I don’t want to bring Sarek or Spock into this yet.  Can you…look into her accounts or something?”

“I can try.  Do you have any papers? Any copies of things you signed?”

Amanda groaned and shook her head, “No.  I’m such an idiot.  I mean, we had gone to those fundraisers and charity events before so I thought what I was signing was legit.”

“They probably are and some may not be.  It’s a common tactic.  Set up a charity, acquire funds and shuffle the money around.  Keep everything as legitimate as possible while embezzling most of the money away.  Do you have any idea where she may be banking? The money has to go somewhere.”

Amanda shook her head, “I don’t.  I can try and find out.  She left a bunch of her stuff at Spock’s house.  Most of the stuff she took was clothes to her new apartment.”

“Get me anything you can find and I can work from there,” Uhura told her. 

Amanda nodded, “I will."

* * *

 

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this,” Jim sigh out.  Amanda had called him that morning and told him her plans to get some papers from Spock’s place. He had reluctantly agreed to be the lookout which is why he was standing on Spock’s doorstep as Amanda got her keys out of her purse.

“All you have to do is stand here and ring the doorbell if you see Spock or T’Pring coming,” Amanda told him.

“Are they coming?” Jim asked, sounding a little worried.

“I don’t think so.  Spock’s at work and won’t be back anytime soon and T’Pring is…I don’t fucking know where she is.”

Jim sighed as Amanda opened the front door.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” she told him before shutting the door and leaving Jim alone on the stoop. Jim shook his head at her and sat down on the steps.  He pulled out his phone and texted Bones, asking if he wanted to catch a movie later or something.

* * *

 

Jim stood up to ring the doorbell to hurry Amanda along.  It had been ten minutes already and Jim didn’t like waiting there any longer. He took a few steps up the stairs when he felt someone walk up and stare at the back of his head.  He stopped and slowly turned around and looked at who was standing at the bottom of the steps.

“Spock,” Jim said.  “Hi.”


	18. Talk

“Jim, what are you doing here?” Spock asked, taking a couple steps up and closer to Jim.  Spock looked surprised, a little happy and a little bit sad at the same time.

 _Shit, shit, shit…what do I say?!_ Jim yelled at himself before blurting out, “Talk.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

“I mean…you said…you said you wanted to explain everything.  You know when I…when I came to see you upstate,” Jim said.

Spock took another step up towards Jim and nodded, “You are ready to talk?”

 _No, but I kind of have to keep you distracted because your mom is looking through your wife’s stuff,_ Jim thought before nodding his head.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Jim asked, already plotting Spock’s mother’s demise if this was a set up.

Spock unbuttoned his suit jacket to show a giant coffee stain on the front, “A coworker decided my shirt needed coffee on it.  After I had to let her go.”

Jim smiled at that, “You fired someone and they threw coffee on you?”

Spock nodded, “Hot coffee, yes.  So, um…we can go inside and talk if you’d like?  T'Pr…she has moved out.”

Jim backed up to the front door and leaned against the doorway, “Yeah, okay. Sure.”

Spock walked up towards him and the front door and pulled out his keys to unlock the door as Jim leaned back some more and pressed against the doorbell, causing it to chime.

“Oh, sorry,” Jim laughed out, stepping away from the door as Spock gave him a look before opening the door and let Jim enter before him.

* * *

 

Spock went upstairs to change and left Jim downstairs.  He waited until he heard the door shut upstairs before quietly calling Amanda.

“Where are you?” he whispered out.

A door nearby opened and Amanda peeked out of it.

“Spock’s here?” she asked quietly.

Jim nodded, “Yes, so let’s get out of here while he’s upstairs.”

Jim headed towards the front door, ignoring the meowing Orion. He got to the door and looked back to see Amanda wasn’t following him.  He sighed and went back to that room and looked inside.  Amanda had a stack of papers on a desk and was still rummaging around in some file cabinets.

“I just need a few more minutes,” she whispered.

“Amanda…” Jim sighed out. “Spock is upstairs.  He’s going to come back down and find you here.”

“Jim?  Are you still here?” Spock’s voice called out from upstairs. 

Amanda quickly went to Jim and started to shut the door in his face, “Distract him.  Take him for a walk or something.  I just need a few more minutes.”  She then shut the door and left Jim standing there looking dumbfounded.  He then glared at the door as Orion nudged against his leg. Spock came downstairs and looked around until he found Jim standing in front of the closed door.  

“Jim?” he asked.

Jim internally sighed and shook his head, _I should at least hear him out.  Get his side of things._

He knelt down and picked up Orion before turning around and looking at Spock, “So…let’s talk.”

* * *

 

Spock led them into the kitchen and made some tea for them both.  While it was brewing Jim sat quietly at the kitchen table with Orion purring in his lap.  He looked over to Spock who had his back to him.  The other man had changed into some jeans and a plain t-shirt.

 _Why must he be so damn good looking,_ Jim thought. He then noticed something on Spock’s arm.

“Have you…were you scratched?” Jim questioned.  Spock looked back to him and then down to his arm.

“Oh…yes,” Spock said, “The stray cat that Orion…mated with has been lurking around the neighborhood.  I keep trying to retrieve her, but she gets…vicious.”

“Have you called animal control?”

Spock nodded and poured the tea into a couple cups before taking them over to the table.  He sat down across from Jim and placed one cup in front of Jim on the table.  Jim nodded at him in thanks.

“I did call.  They are unable to assist me.”

“Why?  Isn’t it there job?”

Spock quirked a small smile and nodded again, “Yes, however they do not collect, what is most likely, a feral cat.  They said I would have to get her and bring her in.  If the cat was injured though, they would come but she is not.”

“Oh, that sucks that they won’t get her.  I hope you have luck retrieving her.  She is a really pretty cat.”

“She is.  I have been trying to name her.”

Jim smiled at that, “What have you been thinking about? Name wise?

“Stella. Artemis. Luna…”

“Luna.  I like Luna,” Jim interrupted.  Spock gave him a small smile.

Jim looked away, remembering that he was upset with Spock. He closed off his expression and took a sip of his tea.  He then glanced past Spock to the other room where he could see the still closed door where Amanda was.

“So…you um…talk.  Explain yourself,” Jim rushed out. 

Spock looked down at that table, “Of course.  My explanation.”  He looked back up at Jim, his brown eyes looking sad, “I don’t really know what to say.”

“What were you going to say at the lake house?”  Jim asked.

“I was going to say that I love…”

“Don’t…don’t say that now.  I can’t…” Jim looked away and said.

Spock nodded, “I know and I am so sorry.  T’Pring…I have never had feelings for her.  Four and a half years ago I went to a party with my parents and met her. We discussed topical events and that was all.  Her parents thought I was a catch and kept mentioning to my parents that she and I should be set up.  I only agreed to make my mother happy. We began seeing each other.  We…I was…a virgin when she and I got together.”

Jim quirked an eyebrow at that, “Seriously?”

“Yes.  I never found sex with her enjoyable, however she became pregnant.   I do question whether I was the father or not and I actually mentioned it to her when she told me she was pregnant.  She became enraged that I could think that she would cheat on me and she kept crying about how much she loved me which I know was an act.  Her parents made a big deal about the pregnancy and kept harping on my parents about it until my father strongly encouraged me to just marry her for the sake of the child.”

“And you did.”

Spock sat back in his chair and nodded, “My father is a very smart man.  I’ve always looked up to him and respected any advice he has given me, so I thought he was right about this.  That marrying T’Pring was the right thing to do.  For the sake of the child.  She miscarried a few weeks after the wedding.  I wanted to leave but T’Pring…manipulated me.  Told me that it would look bad on my parents if I just left her after what had happened. I agreed so we stayed married.  After a year I asked for a divorce.  She cried.  Threw a fit about how much she loved me and how could I just leave her.”

“So you stayed.  Again.”

“I did.  I hated it, Jim. I did.  I hate that I allowed her to act like that and manipulate me into staying with her these past four years.  I was thinking of divorce again when I had that accident and ended up in the ER…where we met. Jim, I was going to tell you.  I swear.  Its just…you’ve made me so happy.  After the first few weeks, I just…I knew I wanted to be with you and I knew that if I told you, you’d just hate me. I know you hate me now and…”

“I don’t hate you, Spock.  I’m…upset and a bit angry, but I really don’t hate you,” Jim interrupted him and said.

“I hate myself.”

“Don’t do that Spock,” Jim sighed out. “Look, I don’t know what or how I would have reacted if you’d told me from the beginning.  Maybe I would have understood and still wanted to see you or maybe I wouldn’t have. I don’t know.  I do know that being lied to by you is one of the worst things I’ve ever gone through.  Questioning our entire relationship.  Thinking that I was just your…whore that you’d go to when your wife was out of town.”

“I hate that word and I have never thought of you like that, Jim.  I lied about T’Pring and being married.  Everything else was real.”

Jim sniffled and looked down to Orion in his lap, “When was the last time you…you slept with her?”

“It has been almost a year. I would not have slept with her and then come to you.”

Jim nodded and kept looking down.  He patted Orion as he heard Spock move and come sit closer to him.

“Jim?”

The blonde slowly looked up and into those brown eyes that, as much as he was upset with Spock, he really did love so much.

“I am so sorry I lied to you. I am so sorry for what I did and I wish I could go back and just change everything," Spock told him.  "I know that you don’t want to hear those three words, but I care about you so much. I have never felt like this before you and I know that I won’t ever feel like this with anyone else, because I don’t want anyone else. You’re perfect and amazing and you could have anyone.  Anyone, Jim and you…you smiled at me in the ER and sought me out and I…I was selfish to have done this to you. I wanted to be with you so much that I did not tell you about my marriage.  I just wanted to be with you and I am so sorry. I know that I’ve said it so much now, but I don’t know what else to say.”

Jim wanted to cry at that.  He wanted to cry and punch Spock all over again. Not because he was angry with Spock, though, but because that he loved him.

Jim was about to open his mouth to say something when he looked past Spock and saw Amanda creeping out of the room.  He watched her walk carefully towards the foyer when she dropped something in her hands.  Spock looked confused and went to turn in his chair towards the sound of the noise.  Jim panicked and grabbed Spock’s head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Jim tilted their heads for the kiss and also so that Jim could open his eyes and make sure that Amanda was out of sight. She was and Jim relaxed in relief before remembering what a good kisser Spock was.  He melted into the kiss. Spock was surprised and started to kiss Jim back at first and then broke the kiss abruptly.

“Jim…what…” Spock tried to get out but Jim stood up from his chair quickly, making Orion jump out of his lap.

“I need…I need to think about things, Spock.  This was…good talk.  I gotta go,” Jim quickly said before rushing out of the house.  He went down to the end of the block and stopped.  He bent down with his hands on his knees.

 _God I love him…but I just…I need more time,_ Jim thought as Amanda’s car pulled up beside him.


	19. Beijing

“I can’t go to Beijing!” Jim fussed at Amanda.  She had introduced him to Uhura a few days after the Spock incident and both were in his apartment with papers saying that they needed to go to China.

“The bank T’Pring has been using to embezzle the money is in Beijing,” Uhura told him.  “We need to go there.  Amanda can, in person, get all the money out.”

“Okay, then go.  Why do I have to go?” Jim asked.

Uhura and Amanda exchanged a look and then both shrugged.

“You are a witness, Jim.  You heard T’Pring and Stonn.  Just…come with us to Beijing,” Amanda said.

Jim sighed and then shook his head, “I can’t afford a trip to Beijing and I don’t have a passport.”

Amanda smiled and pulled out something from her bag and handed it to Jim, “Already taken care of.”

Jim looked at the plane ticket and passport and gapped at it, “This is first class! And a passport! What…how did you…what?!”

“My husband knows people who can expedite things. Also we leave in five hours, so…pack up.”

* * *

 

Bones hadn’t heard from Jim in a few days.  He left work around six in the evening and went to the diner near the hospital.  He sat down at a booth in the corner and pulled out his cell phone and called his friend.

It rang a few times before Jim answered, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Bones replied.  “What are you up to? Haven’t talked to you in a couple days.”

“I’m…good.  Just hanging out. Eating breakfast.”

“Breakfast? It’s like six thirty in the evening.”

Jim didn’t say anything for a little while and then sighed out, “Okay so um…I’m in…Beijing. China. And it’s like nine in the morning here.”

Bones sat his phone down and rubbed a hand over his face before picking the phone back up and saying, “What?”

“Spock’s mom, Amanda, she needed my…assistance with something…in Beijing…so that’s where I’m at.”

“Jim…what…you and Spock broke up.”

“We did, but…I didn’t tell you the truth about our break up.  Spock was…well is…he’s married.”

Bones slammed his fist down on the table which startled the other patrons, “God dammit, Jim. I knew something was up with him.  He’s fucking married.  I’m gonna…”

“You’re not going to do anything, Bones.  I already punched him, twice, when I first found out.  His wife, soon to be ex-wife, is horrible, Bones.  Just…a fucking bitch.  That’s why I’m in Beijing.  She has been stealing money from these non-profit charities and hiding it in Spock’s mom’s name. Amanda could go to jail if we don’t get this settled.”

Bones laid his head down on the table but kept the phone to his ear.

“Jim…” he sighed out. “What are you doing?”

“I’m fine, Bones. Really.  Beijing is amazing.  I’m going to go to the Great Wall later and then we’re going to go to the bank.  Spock’s FBI friend Uhura is here with us and she’s handling stuff so that Amanda won’t be prosecuted and T’Pring will. Spock doesn’t even know what’s going on.”

“I honestly have no idea what to say, Jim.”

Jim chuckled, “Sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on.  I’m…I do love Spock, but I still need to think through some things. Want me to bring you a souvenir?”

Bones snorted and sat back up, “Yeah, sure.  It better not be a t-shirt though.”

* * *

 

Bones went back to the hospital and looked up Spock’s file and wrote down the man’s address. He didn’t promise his friend that he wouldn’t do anything.  Bones just wanted to have a little chat with Spock.

* * *

 

Spock quickly shut the door to the guest room and sighed.  He had managed to catch Luna the day before and she was…kind of vicious towards him.  He did take her to the vet and hated that the cat purred and was sweet to the vet and vet techs.  The vet did confirm that she was pregnant and due in about a month. 

He placed some toys and other items in the guest room and once the cat calmed he would let her explore the rest of the house.  As he was heading down the stairs the doorbell rang.  Spock went to the door and as soon as he opened it, someone punched him in the face.

“Fuck!” Spock exclaimed, holding a hand to his nose and stumbled back.  He looked at who was there, almost expecting to see Jim, but instead saw that it was Doctor McCoy.

“Jim told you,” Spock stated and watched the Doctor nod his head.

“He did.”

“Did he tell you where I live?”

“Of course not.  He doesn’t even know I’m here.  I knew something was up with you, Spock.  I knew you were hiding something.”

Spock moved his hand away from his nose and saw some blood.  He sighed and looked to the doctor.

“I don’t think it’s broken, but you should put some ice on that,” Bones merely told him.

Spock then turned and headed for his kitchen, saying to Bones, “Come on in.  I take it you have more you wish to say to me.”

Bones stared at the retreating man before shrugging and closing the door behind him and following after Spock.

* * *

 

Jim was actually having fun doing touristy stuff in Beijing while Uhura and Amanda made sure the bank was the right one.  When he was at the Great Wall, alone, he really wished he had Spock there with him. Jim then met Uhura and Amanda at a restaurant across from the bank.

“Once the money is in Amanda’s hands, the FBI will take it from there,” Uhura said.  “When we get back to San Francisco, Amanda will be giving the money back to the respective non-profits and T’Pring will be arrested.”

Jim nodded at what they were telling him and then asked, “Has T’Pring signed the divorce papers yet?”

Amanda shook her head, “No, not yet. Why?”

“Well, if you arrest her before she signs the papers, then what’s stopping her from not signing them and dragging out the divorce while behind bars?”

Uhura and Amanda exchanged a look.

“That’s a good point Jim.  What do you have in mind about what we should do?” Uhura asked.

“How much is T’Pring getting in the divorce?” Jim looked to Amanda and questioned.

“Fifteen million and their summer home in the Hamptons and two antique cars that my father-in-law left Spock in his will.”

Jim’s jaw dropped as he stared wide-eyed at Spock’s mom.  Uhura looked the same.

“Jesus…are you…seriously?” Jim stuttered out.

Amanda sighed and nodded.

“How rich are you?”

“That’s really not important,” Amanda chuckled out.  “Do you have a plan or something? Before we go into the bank.”

Jim nodded and then grinned, “Yeah…I think I have a good plan.”


	20. T'Pring is Busted

Spock sat in the waiting room of his parent’s lawyer’s office.  His mother had contacted him the day before and asked him to be there so that he and T’Pring could mediate some things. Spock just wanted to be done with her already.  He would sign anything right now so that she would be out of his life.  He sighed and pulled out his cell phone and flipped through some of the pictures he had of Jim.  Spock missed him.

“I will admit you do have good taste in whores,” T’Pring said from over his shoulder.  Spock gritted his teeth and shoved his phone into his pocket and stood up.  He turned and faced her.

“Cease calling him that,” Spock growled at her.

T’Pring’ eyes twinkled in amusement at him, “Why are we here?  I thought you and your family were ready to settle.”

“We are…I am ready to settle and be rid of you.  I do not have any idea what my mother wishes to discuss.”

T’Pring scoffed, “I have a plane to catch to Beijing in a few hours.  I do not have time for this.”

 Spock rolled her eyes as a receptionist approached them.

“The conference room is this way,” she said to them. “If you’d follow me please.”

Spock held his hand out to signal to T’Pring to walk ahead of him.  She brushed past him as the lady led them to a conference room with glass walls down the hall.  They both looked confused as they saw who was inside the room.  The receptionist opened the door for them and smiled.  Amanda, Jim, and Uhura were sitting at the end of the long table with smiles on their faces.

T’Pring looked to Spock then back to the others, “What is going on?”

“Have a seat please,” Uhura said, nodding to the two chairs at the other end of the table.

Spock and T’Pring did as they were asked and took their seats.

“Explain. Now,” T’Pring demanded. “And what is he doing here?”

“I’m a witness,” Jim told her, still smiling.

“A witness to what?” Spock asked.

Jim looked to T’Pring, “Should I tell him about Stonn or do you want to?”

Spock looked really confused as he turned to his soon-to-be ex-wife and quirked an eyebrow at her.  T’Pring glared at Jim.

“I do not know what you are talking about.”

Amanda chuckled and opened a folder in front of her and pulled out a document and slid it down the table towards Spock and T’Pring.  T’Pring tried to snatch it away but Spock beat her to it and held it out of her reach.  He looked at it and got mad.  It was a picture of T’Pring in a romantic embrace with another man.

Spock opened his mouth and closed it a few times before sputtering out, “Is this Stonn?”

“He is…he is of no consequence,” she told him.

“No consequence? How long have the two of you been together?”

T’Pring looked away from Spock and crossed her arms over her chest.  She didn’t respond.

“Answer me!” Spock snapped at her. Jim actually flinched at that.

_Whoa he’s angry…do not get turned on Jim. No._

“A few years,” T’Pring sigh out, obliviously exasperated by Spock and the others.  “So what? I cheated, big deal.  You did as well, Spock.  With him.” T’Pring pointed at Jim.  “We still have a deal with our divorce. I get fifteen million dollars, the cars and the Hamptons house.”

Spock clenched his fists and sat back in his chair.

“Actually, you don’t,” Amanda spoke up.

T’Pring glared at her, “Excuse me?”

“The deal was never official and it’s off.”

“My lawyer…”

“Is in the other room.  Let’s get him and talk,” Amanda then nodded to the receptionist and she walked off to get T’Pring’s lawyer.   She came back with him and had him pull up a chair next to his client.

“Uhura, you’re up,” Jim said.

Uhura smiled at her and pulled out her FBI badge and showed it to her, “T’Pring, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future.  If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney.  Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions with your attorney present?”

T’Pring stared at her before looking to her lawyer.  He was silent for a moment before nodding to T’Pring.

“Sure, why not, but why are you giving me the Miranda warning?”

“Because you will be arrested shortly.”

Spock sat up and looked at all of them, “What?”

“Arrested? Why the fuck am I going to be arrested? I haven’t done anything?”

“T’Pring, I do not think you should say anything now,” her lawyer said.

“Shut up, Arnold,” T’Pring snapped at him before looking to Uhura.  “What the fuck is going on?”

Amanda smiled and opened the folder back up and pulled out several pieces of paper, “This is you and Spock’s account statements. All the accounts.”  She slid it across the table to T’Pring.

“I would like to know what is going on right now.” Spock spoke up, looking at the papers that T’Pring was going over. T’Pring saw, on the last page, two accounts that were cleaned out and now had a negative balance of $206,541,935.85 and $343,716,237.52.  Her eyes went wide and she stood up from her chair and point to the papers.

“Why is this a negative? These accounts…these are not…Amanda this is the non-profits.  You’re taking money from…from the kids.  Think of the kids.”

“T’Pring, please cease talking,” Arnold said to her, but T’Pring again told him to shut up.

Jim chuckled and then quickly went silent when T’Pring glared at him.

“The kids?” Uhura questioned, “What kids?  I have spoken to the non-profits and gone over the books.  Only two of them actually exist.  The others…not so much.  They only exist on paper and the money never went anywhere other than that bank in Beijing. You should know better than anyone else that embezzlers always get caught.  Like father like daughter.”

T’Pring’s eyes went wide.

“I heard about your plans when I saw you and Stonn,” Jim said.  “I also heard you two say that Amanda was the one that would take the fall for the embezzlement.”

Spock snapped his head to T’Pring, “You were going to let my mother get arrested?”

“WHERE IS MY MONEY?!” T’Pring yelled at them. “Where is it?!

“I gave it all back,” Amanda told her, taking another piece of paper from the folder and sliding it to T’Pring. “Sign this so that you and my son can officially be divorced.  You’ll get the four million as stated in the prenup and I’m sure you’ll be able to use it once you’re out of prison.”

T’Pring screamed and looked to her lawyer, “Do something!”

Arnold just looked flabbergasted, “I…I did tell you not to say anything.”

“The money has been returned, so the FBI has no problem with Mrs. Grayson,” Uhura stated, standing up from her seat and pulling out some handcuffs. “Now before I arrest you, sign the paper.”

T’Pring let out another scream and then tried bolted from the room but ran into the glass wall instead of the door. 

“Oh shit!” Jim exclaimed at the sight of blood and T’Pring’s obliviously broken nose.

* * *

 

Jim hung out outside the building and waited for the feds to finish up.  Apparently T’Pring was hard to arrest as she kept running around inside and screaming.  Jim thought it was hilarious. 

He saw Spock exit the building looking a little down.  Spock saw him and Jim smiled at him and waved. Spock walked over.

“Hey, what’s going on in there?” Jim asked.

“T’Pring will mostly likely need reconstructive surgery to fix her nose,” Spock replied.  “She ran into another glass wall and then my mother punched her.”

“Shit.”

“Indeed, but she is now in custody and has signed the divorce papers.”

“That’s good. I’m glad everything worked out.”

Spock nodded, “Thank you for helping my mother and Uhura.”

“You’re welcome.  You’re mom’s awesome.  I couldn’t let her get in trouble.”

“Jim…are we…do you…”

“I’m going out of town,” Jim interrupted.  “Bones’ daughter lives in Georgia so we’re going there for a few weeks.”

“Oh…ok then.”

Jim bit his bottom lip and then said, “Look, Spock…I love you. I’m just…I don’t think I’m ready to jump back into a relationship with you just yet.”

Spock nodded and looked down, “I understand.”

Jim leaned forward and kissed Spock’s cheek, “I’ll call when I get back.”

Spock looked at him and nodded again, “I will be waiting to hear from you.”

Jim gave him a soft smile before turning and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left! I promise the next chapter will end happily and the last will be an epilogue.


	21. Bamm-Bamm, Pebbles, and Jupiter

Jim buzzed Bones into the apartment building and opened his door so his friend wouldn't have to knock.  He then sat back down on the couch and picked up his laptop and looked at some of the pictures he had of Spock and him.  Jim had spent a nice couple a weeks with Bones and his daughter in Georgia, but now it had been a month since Jim had seen or talked to Spock.  He had told Spock that he would call him after he came back from Georgia, but he didn’t feel ready yet.  Jim knew that Spock knew he had been back for a few weeks.   Spock was being respectful in giving Jim his space and while Jim did occasionally talk to Amanda and Uhura, they didn't talk about Spock with him.

Bones entered the apartment and shut the door behind him before walking over to Jim and dropping a square box in his friends lap.  Jim raised an eyebrow up at Bones and moved his laptop to the coffee table as Bones sat down next to him.

"That was downstairs by the mailboxes.  Has your name on it," Bones told him. "It's from Spock."

Jim looked at the box and wondered what was inside.

"Still mad at him?" Bones asked.

Jim shrugged, "I don't know."

“It’s been a month since you last talked to him.”

"Yeah. I'm not...mad anymore or upset. I just...don't know what to do."

"You love him," Bones stated.

Jim looked to his friend and nodded, "I do. After everything...yeah I love him. Still love him."

.

.

.

"I went and saw him," Bones told him.

"When?"

“Back when you were in China with his mom.”

Jim groaned, “I told you not to.  How did you even find out where he lives?”

“Looked up his record at the hospital.  Jim, I was pissed and I wanted to do something so I went to his place."

Jim sighed, "Bones, what did you do?"

Bones chuckled a bit, "He opened the door and I punched him in the face.”

“Leonard!”

“He was fine.  Nothing broken.  Look, after I punched him, he invited me inside and we talked.

“Talked?”

Bones nodded, “We sat down and talked about you and how much he hated himself for lying to you about T’Pring. He even started crying.”

“Really?” Jim asked.

"I felt bad for the poor guy.  I know he hurt you, but after hearing what he had to say and then with what you told me in Georgia…he loves you Jim.  So much.  I think it’s time for you to talk to him.  Work it out and get back together.”

“Bones…”

“Jim, honestly, I had never seen you happier than when you were with Spock.  I want you to be happy and I know you and Spock…as much as I hate to say this…you two are like…soulmates.”

Jim snorted, “Soul mates? Did you actually just say that?”

Bones rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch, “Yeah, and if you tell anyone I said that, I’ll deny it and post those Vegas pictures from three years ago.”

Jim went wide-eyed, “You wouldn’t.”

Bones quirked up an eyebrow in response. 

“Fine, I won’t tell anyone.”

“And you’ll call Spock.”

Jim chuckled, “Yes, I’ll call Spock.  Can I at least open the box he sent me?”

Bones nodded.

* * *

Jim had retrieved a knife from his kitchen and cut the tape holding the box together.  He opened up the top and first found a note on top of some tissue paper.  Jim picked up the note and read it: _‘Jim, I know that you are back from Georgia and I eagerly await to hear from you if you wish to contact me.  If not than I understand and I will try to move on.  I just wanted to send this to you anyway.  I found them at an antique store with mother and I knew that they belong with you, Baloo, and Mr. Teddy.  Yours, Spock_.’

Jim sniffled at reading the note before setting it to the side.  Bones immediately grabbed it and started to read as Jim removed the tissue paper. Jim smiled softly at seeing two small teddy bears.  One was black with blue eyes and a light green bow around his neck.  The other was light brown, with brown eyes and a light pink skirt and light pink bow on top of her head near her ear.

“He sent you…teddy bears?” Bones asked, looking over Jim’s shoulder at the contents of the box.

Jim nodded and sniffled again, “They’re Baloo and Mr. Teddy’s baby bears.”

Bones just stared at him before shaking his head.  Jim took the baby bears of the box and walked them over to his bed and placed them next to their parents.

“Ya’ll are weird.”

“No we’re not.  I think I’ll name the bears…Bamm-Bamm and Pebbles.”

“Seriously?”

Jim smiled and shrugged, “I was watching the _Flintstones_ last night.  The names are in my head.”

“Whatever…just call Spock already.”

Jim nodded and went to get his cell phone from the coffee table when it started to ring. Jim picked it up and saw that Christine was calling him.  He answered it with a ‘hello’.

“Oh my god! Jim?” Christine replied, sounding really worried.

“Yeah? Christine, what’s wrong?”

“Spock’s here in the ER! He’s been shot!”

Jim went cold and then dropped his phone at hearing that. Bones looked at him and was about to ask what was wrong when Jim took off out of his apartment.

* * *

Jim burst into the ER and ran up to the information desk with Bones right behind him.

“Spock Grayson! Where is he? Is he okay?” Jim asked the nurse there.  He was panicking so much, he just needed to know that Spock was alright.

 _Please be okay…please,_ Jim kept chanting in his head.

“Are you a family mem…” the nurse started but Bones interrupted her.

“He’s his boyfriend for god sakes, nurse.  Tell him where his boyfriend is!” Bones fussed at the nurse.

“Of course, Doctor.  One moment,” the nurse checked on the computer.  Jim stood there and tried to keep his composure as the nurse took the longest damn time to tell him about Spock.  She then looked at him and said, “Mr. Grayson is in exam room 4.”

Jim nodded and immediately rushed back into the ER and found the correct room.  He pulled the curtain back, expecting to see Spock laid out and bleeding, but instead, Spock was just sitting there…looking perfectly fine.  Jim started crying anyway.

“Spock!” Jim exclaimed, coming up to the other man.  “Are you okay? What happened? You were shot?”

Spock was slightly startled at seeing Jim entered the exam room with tears in his eyes.

“I am well, Jim. How did you know that I was here?”

“Christine called me,” Jim replied, standing in front of him and looking him over.  Spock was wearing his white undershirt and had bandages and gauze wrapped around his right bicep. Spock looked at his arm as well then back to Jim.

“I was shot, yes…but the bullet only grazed me.  I just needed some stitches.”

Jim nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes before narrowing them at Spock and punching him in the other arm.

“Why the hell were you shot?! Huh?” Jim yelled. 

Spock leaned slightly back on the exam bed with his eyes wide.

“Well? Are you doing field work? Spock, you better not be doing field work!”

Spock shook his head, “No, I am not doing field work.”

“Then why were you shot?!”

Spock chuckled and smiled at Jim, “My boss requested I come with him to question an informant.  The man got spooked and fired at us a few times before my boss and another colleague subdued him.”

“Oh…well then why are you smiling at me?”

“Because I missed you and have not seen you in a month.”

Jim blushed and looked away from the brown eyes he loved.  He then, carefully, reached his arm out and lightly touched the skin under the gauze.  He stepped closer to Spock who spread his legs so that Jim could stand between them.

“Does it hurt?” Jim asked, looking back to Spock’s face and looking him in the eyes.

“Not at the moment since they gave me some painkillers. It will heal in a few weeks and then I will have a scar there.”

Jim gave him a little smile, “Scars can be hot.”

“Indeed.”

“I...um…I got the teddy bears today.  Thank you.”

“You’re welc…” Spock went to reply but Jim cut him off by kissing him. Spock kissed him back and brought his good hand up to Jim’s neck and pulled him closer so that they were flush together.

“I missed you,” Jim sighed out when he pulled away from the kiss.  Spock nodded and pulled Jim back in to kiss again.  Jim moaned and relished in being in Spock’s arms again until they heard a high pitched scream from behind them. 

They broke apart and heard a woman exclaim, “Where is my baby?”

Spock groaned and rested his forehead on Jim’s shoulder, “My mother is here.”

* * *

Spock’s boss, Chris Pike, had shown up right after Amanda had burst into the exam room.  She made sure Spock was alright and then turned her sights on Chris and started yelling at him in the ER.  Jim and Spock took the opportunity to sneak out and into a cab outside. 

Spock gave the driver an address that Jim didn’t recognize and when they pulled in front of a high rise apartment building Jim looked at Spock confused.

“This isn’t your townhouse,” Jim said.

“I moved a couple weeks ago,” Spock replied, paying the cab driver before leading him into the building.

* * *

“Shit, this is sweet,” Jim sigh out, looking at the views out of the floor to ceiling windows in Spock’s new penthouse apartment. 

“Indeed.  My father owns this apartment and was renting it out.  The tenant moved out and now father is letting me live here.”

“Rent free?” Jim asked, turning to look at Spock.

“Unfortunately no, but mother had him come down on the rent so I don’t pay nearly as much as the other tenant did.”

Jim walked over to Spock and smiled, "Thank you again for the baby bears.  Baloo and Mr. Teddy love them."

Spock smiled back and nodded, "You're welcome.  I saw them and need to buy them.  Did you name them?"

"Bamm-Bamm and Pebbles."

Spock quirked an eyebrow at that, "You are aware that in the  _Flintstones_ Bamm-Bamm and Pebbles are a couple and got married."

Jim chuckled, "I am aware, but I don't care. The names are cute and they're not changing."

"Of course.  Bamm-Bamm and Pebbles are perfect names then."

Jim walked closer to Spock and was about to say something when heard some little meowing sounds from the corner of the room.  Jim looked to Spock with a quizzical expression and then went to the corner and found kittens in a big basket bed. The white cat that Orion had hooked up with was lounging in the bed with the kittens and staring at Jim. Jim smiled and sat down on the floor in front of the bed.

“Well, hello there…” Jim started.

“Luna,” Spock told him, sitting down next to Jim.

“Hello, Luna,” Jim then reached a hand out to pet her.

“I would not do that.  She hisses and scratches at me all the time.”

Jim ignored Spock and started petting the top of Luna’s head.  The cat purred and leaned into Jim’s petting. Jim gave Spock a look and smiled.  Spock shook his head.

“She hates me then,” Spock stated.

Jim chuckled, “Where’s Orion?”

“Somewhere.  Luna lets him near the kittens every now and again.”

Jim nodded and then started petting the four kittens in the bed, “They’re so cute.  How old are they?”

“Two weeks.  They recently just opened their eyes.”

“Do you know the sexes?”

“I took them to the vet a few days ago and she said that this one,” Spock pointed to the one that had Orion’s coloring but with white paws and a white tipped tail, “is a female.  The other three are males.”

“Can I hold one?”

“If Luna will let you.  If I try to touch one she hisses at me and then hides the kittens elsewhere in the apartment.”

Jim laughed, “Wow, she really does not like you.” 

Just then Luna stood up and walked over to Jim.  She purred and rubbed against his legs and then laid back down in the basket.  Spock shook his head at her as Jim reached out and picked up the female kitten and cuddled her.

“We should name them, Spock.”

“I was already thinking, for the boys, Sirius, Cosmo, and Hubble.”

“I like them and for this little girl…Jupiter.”

Spock smiled and nodded, “Perfect.”

* * *

Jim and Spock left the kittens alone and went into the kitchen to sit and talk.  Jim told Spock about his trip to Georgia with Bones and how cute his daughter, Joanna, is.  Spock informed Jim about his work and that he was not doing field work and promised that he had no plans to do it at all.

“Your mom will be most pleased to hear that,” Jim told him.

“I am sure that, after yelling at my boss, I probably will not even be allowed a stapler in my office.”

Jim laughed and nodded at that. 

“I am glad that you came to the hospital, Jim.”

“Well…most of the staff there think I’m your boyfriend.  It would look bad if I wasn’t there.”

“Indeed, but I do not care what the staff think. Jim, I am so sorr…”

“Don’t apologize.  I can’t take you apologizing anymore.”

Spock looked down and nodded. 

 _He’s so cute,_ Jim thought before getting up and moving to sit in Spock’s lap, “Hey, look at me.”

Spock brown eyes met Jim’s blue eyes, “You’re in my lap.”

“Do you want me to move?”

“No, never.”

Jim smiled, “I love you and…I’m sorry for keeping you waiting for nearly a month now.”

“I love you too and you needed time to think.  I understand.”

“Are you one hundred percent, completely divorced?”

Spock nodded, “Yes.”

“Wanna go out with me?”

“Yes.”

Jim grinned and adjusted himself in Spock’s lap so he was straddling his boyfriend.  He wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and leaned in close, giving his boyfriend an eskimo kiss.  Spock placed his hands on Jim’s hips and lightly smiled.

“Wanna have some hot,” Jim lightly kissed Spock on the lips, “long over-due," Jim rolled his hips and made Spock groan, "make-up sex?”

“Yes,” Spock growled out before pulling Jim in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Five Months Later_

Jim groaned as he chewed the most delicious piece of filet mignon he had ever eaten. Spock watched him before shaking his head and chuckling. 

“I take it you like you meal?” Spock asked.

“Oh yes,” Jim replied.  The continued eating their dinner for a while before Jim looked out the window of the restaurant they were at.  He smiled at the sight of the snow covered mountains nearby. Jim then looked back to his boyfriend, “Thank you, again, for whisking me off to fucking Switzerland for Christmas.  Seriously, rich boyfriends are the best.”

“Are you only with me for my money?”

“Of course not.  You’re hot and well hung…it’s just a bonus that you’re rich,” Jim grinned and teased.

Spock smiled back, “I am glad you are enjoying the trip.  You were upset that all your friends had plans for the holidays.  It was the least I could do.”

“No, the least you could’ve done was just invite me to your parent’s lake house…not have a private jet take us to fucking Switzerland.”

“I am being romantic.  It is our first Christmas together of many and I want this to be special.  If you would like, we could go back to San Francisco tomorrow.”

“No! You can’t take this away from me.  It is so romantic, thank you. I love you.”

“I love you as well.”

Jim smiled and rubbed his foot against Spock’s under the table as a waiter came by and refilled their wine glasses.

“So, this restaurant is fancy.  I guess I have to put out later, huh?” Jim chuckled and asked.

Spock nodded and then set his silverware down.  He took a big gulp of his wine and then started to look nervous.  Jim had looked away and out the window so he didn’t notice his boyfriend fidget and mess with something in his pocket before setting his hands on the table.

Jim looked back to him as Spock looked at him with big brown eyes and said, “I…I know that we have been together for…several months now.”

Jim laughed, “Oh jeez…are you proposing?”

Spock’s face went red and he looked away.

 _Shit…oh my god,_ Jim thought, “Oh god…I ruined it didn’t I?  You are going to propose?”

Spock looked back and gave a little nod, “It is…alright. I um…” Spock went to pull something out of his pocket, but Jim shook his head.

“No, wait! Please…this should be special…just…um…I’ll be back,” Jim then got up and left the private dining are that they were in.  Spock slouched in his seat and sighed.

 _This was not how I pictured proposing,_ Spock thought.

* * *

Spock rested his head on his hand.  He was slouched over the table awaiting Jim’s return.  His boyfriend and hopefully, soon-to-be, fiancé had been gone for almost thirty minutes now. The food, that was mostly eaten, had been taken away and Spock kept holding the waiter back from bringing in the dessert. 

Spock sighed and slouched back in the seat and pulled out the ring box from his pocket and sat it on the table in front of him.  He opened it and admired the Cartier ring.

* * *

Jim burst back into the restaurant and back to the private dining area.  He smiled and walked over to Spock and sat down across from him.

“Sorry about that,” Jim told him.  “I needed to get something.” Jim then grinned and sat a ring box down on the table.

Spock eyed it and then looked to Jim with a quirked eyebrow.

“I was going to propose tomorrow, but you just had to beat me to it.”

Spock smiled and nodded, "My father insisted that I was rushing things.  That you probably wouldn’t be ready for marriage yet, but my mother told me a week ago that I needed to make my move and go for it.”

“Seriously?  Your mom told me the same thing a week ago.”

The both stared at each other before laughing.

“Mother knows best, doesn’t she?” Jim asked.

“Yes I do! Now, propose already! I want grandkids!” Amanda’s voice yelled at them from the doorway. 

Jim and Spock both jumped in their seats before looking at Amanda.  She gave them both looks before Sarek took her hand and lead her away.

Spock buried his face in his hands and groaned while Jim chuckled. Spock felt Jim nudge him under the table with his foot.  Spock looked up and saw that Jim had opened his ring box and placed it in front of him. 

“Will you marry me?” Jim asked. 

Spock smiled and put his ring box in front of Jim and opened it, “Yes and will you marry me?”

Jim smiled back and shrugged, “Eh, why not.”

Spock laughed out at that and then proceeded to put the ring of Jim’s finger.  Jim put Spock’s on him and then they both stood up and embraced each other.

"I love you so much, Jim," Spock whispered before kissing Jim's neck.  

"And I love you," Jim replied.  He moved his head a bit so that he and Spock could share a loving kiss. 

.

.

.

“Oh goodie! You're engaged! Now about those grandkids,” Amanda started saying with a big smile on her face, coming back into the private room, dragging her husband by the hand with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^ next chapter will be the epilogue


	22. Epilogue

**_6 1/2 years later_ **

Spock curled around Jim’s back and held him tightly.  He felt his husband squirm and then a hand smack at his.

“Spock, I gotta get up and make breakfast,” Jim whined.

Spock grumbled something under his breath before releasing Jim and turning over to the other side of the bed.  Jim sighed and stretched out of the bed before getting up.

“You can sleep for another…half an hour,” Jim told him.  “I’m gonna need you today.”

Spock waved a hand back at him before dozing off.

* * *

 

Little feet ran into the bedroom and over to Spock’s side of the bed.  He has half asleep when he felt someone kiss his nose.

“Dad,” a little voice said.  “Dad, it’s time to wake up.”

Spock made a noise, but didn’t open his eyes.  The little person then reached a hand out and lifted one of Spock’s eye-lids.

“Good morning, dad.”

Spock pulled his head back and blinked a couple times before focusing his sight on the little girl with black hair and big brown eyes staring at him.

“It’s my birthday,” Seren informed him.

“I am aware,” Spock replied, smiling at his daughter.

Seren gave him a big smile and then kissed his nose again, “Daddy says it’s time to get your butt up and downstairs for breakfast.”

“Okay, okay.  May I take a shower first?”

“Um…alrighty,” Seren told him before running out of the room.  Spock chuckled and sat up in the bed and yawned.  He then looked at the clock on the bedside table and groaned when he saw it was only 7:24 AM.

* * *

 

Spock wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the bathroom door and seeing a little blonde boy with big blue eyes staring up at him.

“Good morning, Noah,” Spock greeted his son.

“It’s my birthday,” Noah informed him.

Spock smiled and nodded, “I am aware.  Go tell daddy I’ll be downstairs in a few moments.”

“He’s making waffles and bacon.  We don’t eat bacon cuz we’re vegtarans.”

“Vegetarians and you know your daddy and sister like bacon.”

Noah made a face at that before running out of the room.

* * *

 

Jim sat the plate of bacon on the table along with a bowl of cut up fruit and smiled at his children as they took some of the food.  Seren went for the bacon and Noah went for the fruit.  He then went back into the kitchen area and checked on the waffles.  Jim smiled when he heard Spock come into the room and greet the twins.  Jim turned to look at his family and smiled bigger when he saw Seren trying to force some bacon on Spock.

He turned back to the waffles and took them out of the waffle maker and put them on a plate with the others he had made.  He then felt someone walk up behind him, wrap their arms around Jim and nuzzle his neck.

“Finally you’re awake,” Jim said.

“Your daughter woke me up,” Spock replied.

“ _Our_ daughter and she was only doing what I told her to do.  You’re not allowed to sleep all day like you did yesterday.”

“I apologize.  That trip to Edinburgh for work wore me out.”

Jim turned in his husbands arms and embraced him, “I know it did, but you have rested enough and now you get to play all day with hyperactive four and five year olds.”

Spock chuckled, “I cannot believe the twins are five today.  Just yesterday we were helping them learn to walk and now they will be starting kindergarten soon.”

Jim sniffled, “Don’t get me started.  I cried for fifteen minutes in the shower this morning.”

Just then their twins started giggling.

“Jupiter is on the table, daddy!” Seren said.

“She’s licking the bacon!” Noah chimed in. 

Spock and Jim looked at their children and the table and sighed.  Jim then pushed Spock over to the table to deal with it. Spock went over and picked up the cat and put her on the floor. Jim smiled as Orion came into the room and meowed at his daughter and then meowed at Spock.  Spock and Jim had found good homes for Sirius, Cosmo, and Hubble when they were kittens, but they wanted to keep Jupiter.  Luna had gotten sick two years previous and passed away.  Spock had actually cried even though Luna hated him right until she died.

* * *

 

He smiled at his son who kept making faces as his sister folded her waffle over some bacon and taking a big bite out of it.

“Excited for all your friends to come over later?” Jim asked his kids.

“Yes!” the both replied.

Spock lightly chuckled at that as they heard the front door open and Amanda’s voice call out, “Hello! We’re here!”

“Grammy’s here!” Noah exclaimed before getting up and running into the foyer.  Seren shoved another piece of bacon into her mouth before following her twin.  Jim looked to his husband before getting up and heading into the other room to find his in-laws being interrogated by their grandchildren.

“What’d you get me?” “Are those our presents?” “Grandpa, did you bring us money?”

Jim laughed and moved his children out of the way so that he could take the presents from Amanda and Sarek.  Spock came into the room as well and helped Jim.

“Noah, Seren, your grandfather does not give you money every time he visits,” Spock said.  “It is rude…”

“It is alright, Spock,” Sarek told his son.  “They are just overly excited about their birthday today.”

“Yeah, dad,” Seren said.  Spock stuck his tongue out at her before helping Jim move the presents into the living room.  Amanda followed after them, leaving Sarek alone in the foyer with his grandchildren.  Sarek made sure the other adults had gone before looking down to his grandkids.  They smiled up and him as he reached into his pocket and gave them each a five dollar bill. 

“Do not tell grandma or your parents,” Sarek told them quietly. 

“We won’t,” they replied in unison before thanking their grandfather and giving him a big hug.

* * *

 

“When will the party guests arrive?” Amanda asked as Jim got out the bags with the party decorations.

“Um…about 1.  The invitation said the party is from 1 to about 4ish.  We invited all the kids in their pre-school class and then some kids they play with in the neighborhood,” Jim replied.

“I can’t believe they’re five already.”

Jim smiled and nodded, “Don’t get me started.  I’ve been almost crying off and on for the past week.”

Amanda chuckled and patted her son-in-law on the back before helping him to set up the back yard.

* * *

 

“Grammy, do you like my Batman dress?” Seren asked.

Amanda looked at her granddaughter and smiled big, “I love it.  You look beautiful.”

Seren beamed and then did a little spin in the dress as Jim came into the room, holding two bows in his hands.

Seren looked to him and shook her head, “No, can Grammy put my hair boys in? You don’t do it right.”

Jim laughed and nodded before handing his mother-in-law the hair bows.

* * *

 

Spock adjusted the dinosaur bow tie on his son and made sure his suspenders were on properly before standing up and looking over his son.  While Seren was obsessed with Batman, Noah was obsessed with dinosaurs.  Noah had on khaki pants with a light green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dinosaur printed suspenders and bow tie. He smiled at how cute his son looked.

“Does the cake have dinosaurs on it?” Noah asked.

“Your cake does,” Spock replied. “Your sister’s cake has Batman on it.”

 Noah made a face at that as Sarek came into the room. Noah looked to him and smiled, “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell dad about the money.”

Spock looked to his father as Noah marched out of the room to find his sister.

“You gave them money…again?” Spock asked, quirking an eyebrow at his father.

“I can give them money if I wish.  That is a grandfather’s prerogative.”

Spock sighed at that before following after his son.

* * *

 

“There are way too many kids here, Jim,” Bones grumbled out as he and Spock’s boss, Chris, manned the grill.

Jim chuckled and nodded, “I know, but…you only turn five once and look,” Jim pointed to his kids running around with their friends, “they’re having tons of fun.”

“I think the guys in dinosaur suits and the Batman and Batgirl impersonators were a little too much,” Chris chimed in.

“Spock’s mom did that, I didn’t,” Jim told him.

“Where is Spock?” Bones asked.

Jim looked around and then sighed, “He’s probably inside, hiding from the mass of illogical kids.”

* * *

 

Spock and his father were actually in Spock’s office, reading.  While Spock loved his children, he sometimes got overwhelmed by other people’s kids. He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat in the doorway and saw his husband standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Jim,” Spock greeted him.

“Outside, both of you…now,” Jim told them before turning and leaving. Spock and his father exchanged a look before setting their books down and following Jim.

* * *

 

“I was just taking a small break from the festivities, Jim,” Spock said as he stood in the kitchen with Jim.  His husband gave him a look before grabbing some liter drinks out of the fridge and setting them on the kitchen counter.

“Just…socialize a bit,” Jim said, standing closer to his husband. “If you are good and sociable for the rest of the party then,” Jim ran a finger down Spock’s shirt covered chest, “I’ll give you a special treat later.”

Spock’s eyes went wide and he nodded enthusiastically, “I will be sociable. What…what special treat will I get?”

Jim grinned before stepping back, “You’ll see.”

Spock stepped closer, “Will you wear the panties?”

“Perhaps…but you need to be sociable to find out,” Jim told him before kissing him lightly on the lips.  He then grabbed the drinks off the counter and sauntered out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

Spock stood there for a bit and then followed after his husband. Jim placed the drinks on the table with the punch bowl and cups as a couple walked up to them.

“You are Seren and Noah’s fathers, right?” the woman asked.

Spock nodded as Jim said, “Yes. I’m Jim and this is my husband Spock.  You just moved in down the street. Luis and Aisha, right?”

“Yes, we did just move in and it was so nice of you to invite us over,” the Luis said.  “We haven’t had time to make new couple friends here, but our kids sure have made them.”

Jim, Luis, and Aisha had a laugh as Spock looked like he wanted to run away from socializing.

“So, how long have you lived her?” Aisha asked.

Jim elbowed Spock who looked back to the couple and replied with, “Four years and three months.”

The couple smiled and then Luis asked, “How did you to meet? Aisha and I met through friends in college.”

Jim smiled and looked to Spock before starting to tell their new neighbors the whole story about how they met and got together.  Jim didn’t leave out any details as Luis and Aisha’s sincere smiles turned forced at hearing that Spock had been married and that his ex-wife was now in prison.  Jim finished the story and saw the looks on the couple’s faces. 

“Oh…that’s…nice,” Aisha said before elbowing her husband.

“We see some other neighbors…we should…go to them,” Luis sputtered out before leading his wife away from Jim and Spock. 

Spock shook his head at them before looking to Jim and saying, “We really should just tell people ‘It’s Complicated’ and leave it at that.”

Jim chuckled and nodded, “Yeah that probably would be best.”

* * *

 

Seren and Noah blew out the candles on their cakes as their friends and family cheered and clapped.  Jim sniffled and leaned against his husband before Spock moved away to cut the cakes.

“What did you wish for?” Jim asked his kids as cake was being passed around.

“Can’t tell you, daddy,” Seren said.

“Yeah, or else it won’t come true,” Noah agreed.

Jim chuckled and then put took a bit of icing on his finger and put it on Noah’s nose. The boy giggled and did the same thing back to his daddy as Seren grabbed some frosting and smeared it on Spock’s cheek.

* * *

 

Seren and Noah were done opening presents when Jim saw Sarek leave the backyard for several moments before coming back with a wiggly golden retriever puppy in his arms. Jim’s eyes went wide as Spock sat down and sighed.

“A puppy!” the twins exclaimed as they and their friends swarmed Sarek.  Sarek handed the puppy to Noah and watched as his grandchildren started loving on it.

Jim went over to his children and crouched down to their level and smiled at the puppy, “Wow, we have a new member of the family, don’t we.”

“Yes and he’s so cute!” Seren said.

“He’s ours right?” Noah asked.

“He belongs to all of us.  We are all going to take care of him.”

“Can I name him?” Seren asked.

“No, I’m going to name him,” Noah interjected.

“How about I name him…Captain,” Jim offered.

Seren and Noah blinked and then looked to the puppy before smiling and nodding. Jim smiled back and then walked over to his husband and in-laws.

“A puppy, father,” he heard Spock sigh out.

“You and James were discussing a puppy at Christmas,” Sarek replied.  “I have all the necessary items for the puppy in the car.”

“Has the puppy been in your car this whole time?” Jim asked.

“Certainly not, James.  The breeder just delivered him here.”

Jim nodded, “Oh good.  Okay, well…he’s cute.  I named him Captain.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow at the name.

“What? Would you rather our kids name him Dino or Batdog?” Jim questioned. 

Spock chuckled and shook his head, “Captain is a fine name.”

Jim leaned closer to his husband and whispered in his ear, “Someone really wants that special treat later, don’t you?”

“I do,” Spock replied as Gaila waddled up to them.

“I hate you both,” she sighed out as Sulu came up behind her and placed a chair behind her to sit down.

Jim smiled big and knelt down in front of her.  He placed his hands to her bump, “Hey, little twins in there.  This is your daddy.  I can’t wait to meet you two in another month.”

“How are you feeling Gaila?” Spock asked her.

“Fat, uncomfortable.  I’m not being a surrogate again or having a baby of my mine own ever.  This is horrible.”

“You volunteered to be our surrogate, Gaila,” Jim told her.  “Spock and I were more than willing to hire another surrogate.”

“Yeah, well…I thought this would be one baby.  You two already have twins, you don’t need another set.”

Amanda chuckled at her and asked if she could touch her bump. Gaila sighed and nodded as Jim started making silly faces at the bump.  Gaila pushed him away as Seren ran over and waved at her.

“How are my little sisters doing?” the five year old asked.

“You know their boys, Seren,” Jim corrected. 

His daughter looked up at him with her big brown eyes and replied, “Until they’re out of Auntie Gaila’s belly and you show me actual proof that they’re boys then I’ll believe you.”

“Why would dad and I lie to you about the babies being boys?”

Seren shrugged and then ran off to play.

Jim shook his head and looked to his husband, “She gets that sass from you, you know.”

Spock gave him a sweet smile and nodded, “I am aware.”

* * *

 

After the party, and all the guests had gone home, Seren and Noah fell asleep on a couch in the living room.  Seren was cuddled at one end, holding a new Batman action figure, Noah was cuddled at the other end with a dinosaur toy and their parents were sitting together between them. . Jim smiled at the sight before snuggling against Spock’s side.  

“We make some cute kids, don’t we?” Jim asked his husband.

“We do,” Spock agreed.  “Soon we will have two more twins in the house.”

Jim sighed, “I know, but at least Seren and Noah will be in kindergarten when they’re born and we’ll have some relief during the day.”

Spock nodded and looked to floor where Captain was investigating Jupiter and Orion.  The cats eyed the puppy before Orion sauntered off, leaving Jupiter alone with the pup. Jim chuckled as Captain tried jumping on Jupiter.

“She’s like, ‘Help, humans. What is this golden fuzz ball?’” Jim said. Spock gave a light laugh as Jupiter swatted a paw at Captain before running away.  Captain then looked at Jim and Spock before running over and trying to jump up into their laps. Jim picked up the puppy and cuddled him.

“We should put everyone to bed so that I can get my special treat,” Spock told Jim.

“Oh, alright.”

* * *

 

Jim and Spock managed to wrangle their children into their pajamas and tucked them into bed. Noah substituted the dinosaur toy to cuddle with Baloo while Seren clutched Mr. Teddy in her arms to sleep.  Jim made sure Captain was put in his puppy pen in the twin’s room before heading to his room.  Spock was turning off everything downstairs so Jim picked up his iPad and pulled up his news app.

When Spock came into their room a few moments later he found Jim laughing on the bed.  He quirked an eyebrow at his husband as Jim looked up and saw him standing in the doorway.

“What is humorous?”

 “Your ex-wife,” Jim laughed out, holding out the iPad.  Spock shut their bedroom door and walked over to the bed, curious as to why Jim was laughing about T’Pring. He took the iPad and saw a breaking news article pulled up stating that T’Pring had tried to escape from prison.

“It says the ‘escape’ was horribly planned,” Jim calmed down and said, ‘and that she was tasered…twice in the struggle.”

Spock shook his head and placed the tabled on the bedside table before pushing Jim back on the bed and crawling over him. Jim bit his bottom lip and blinked up at him.

“I socialized today.  May I have my treat?” Spock asked, leaning down to nip at Jim’s neck.

Jim grinned up at him before moving his hands to unbutton and unzip his pants.  Spock looked down at Jim and saw lace peaking at him from Jim’s undone pants.

“Oh, Agent Spock…you’ve finally caught me,” Jim moaned out.  “What are you going to do to me now?”

Spock gave a predatory grin at that before sitting up and ripping off Jim’s clothes but leaving the lace panties on.

“I love you,” Jim then whispered.

“I love you, too,” Spock replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done!!! ^-^


End file.
